Revenge
by shadowfox8
Summary: Sequel to Challenges.Alan has finally returned home but he finds little peace.How could a dead man torture a soul so deeply? Just as everything seems to be getting back to normal a new threat threatens the Thunderbirds, one they are unsure they can handle
1. When Was Enough Going To Be Enough?

**Hello!!! I'm back with your long awaited story!!! Woot!!! A warning to those who are just joining me: I advise you to read the first part of this story, **_**Challenges**_**. If you don't you may be a little confused.**

**First off I would like to dedicate this story to my Grandma. As some of you know she just recently passed away. She always made sure I had the best and made sure I achieved my dreams. She was the best and I will miss her deeply. May she rest in peace and no longer be in pain.**

**Disclaimer:**** Oh how I love these things. Okay, well if it isn't totally obvious... I DON'T OWN THE THUNDERBIRDS OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM!!! There I think I got the point across. Hope you're happy disclaimer. You made it even more obvious how pathetic my life is that I can't have the boys...(tear) oh well...**

**Summary:**** Sequel to Challenges. Alan has finally returned home but he finds little peace. How could a dead man torture a soul so deeply? Just as everything seems to be getting back to normal a new threat threatens the Thunderbirds, one they are unsure they can handle. Life as Jeff Tracy and his boys know it will be thrown into a tangent as the search for a threat enters a dangerous level, one that could threaten everything, even a life of their own. Strengths will be tested past their breaking points. It will all come down to one showdown against the strongest of mind. Who will win?**

**Takes place about four months after Challenges...**

**When Was Enough Going To Be Enough?**

"NO!! DAD!!" Alan screamed, jolting up in his bed. Looking around the room he quickly realized he was in the comfort of his own home. Catching his breath he took a moment as a small spasm of pain worked its way through his healing back. This was beginning to get old. For the past few weeks he had been having the same reoccurring nightmare. Each time ended up with his family being killed by the Hood, but that couldn't be possible. He was dead; he had to remind himself that he was dead.

"Alan! Are you alright?" Scott bellowed, rushing into the room. He was soon followed by Gordon, Virgil and lastly their father.

"Yeah I'm fine," the youngest said flatly, wiping the sweat from his face. "Just another bad dream, sorry."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jeff asked, positioning himself on the bed next to Alan.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for waking you all," his son stated a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it Alan. Was it him again?" Virgil asked.

"Who else would it be? I just wish I could get him out of my head. Any other person wouldn't have a dead man haunting their dreams, but I guess I have to be the one exception," Alan groaned, lying back down on his bed.

Everyone in the room frowned. Hadn't their brother been through enough?

"Have the dreams gotten worse?" Gordon asked, sitting next to their father.

"Not really. Each time they contain the same horrible events. It's almost like he is in my head, saying things. Of course, now that just makes me sound crazy. The man is dead," Alan answered. Pulling off his tattered covers he climbed out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked worried.

"To the kitchen to get something to drink. It's obvious I won't be getting any sleep," the youngest Tracy said, walking out of his room.

Those left in the room sighed with defeat. Each hated the pain their family member was feeling. When was enough going to be enough?

"It has been four months now. When will he ever find peace?" Virgil huffed in frustration.

"I wonder if John is dealing with the same thing. After all, he has only been back up in five for a little while now. Isn't that when all this started? What else can we do, Dad?" Scott asked.

"Honestly boys. I don't know. I just don't know."

_-TB-_

The sweet smells of Onaha's morning cooking made Jeff Tracy smile. Climbing out of his bed he was ready to embrace the hearty goodness of homemade breakfast.

_-TB-_

Walking into the kitchen the smell of bacon and eggs cooking on a skillet met Jeff gladly. Strolling up to the table he met the sleepy faces of his sons. "Morning boys," he said as Onaha placed a plate in front of him.

"Morning Dad," they each responded.

"Has anyone seen Alan?" Gordon asked, noticing the empty spot at the table.

"He should be in the infirmary right now. Brains is giving him one last look over. Once he has made his assessment he will give Dr. Jamison a call. Hopefully there will be some good news to come from this," Jeff said lightly.

"Hopefully, Alan could use anything to cheer him up right now," Scott commented.

"I've been thinking about last night and about Alan. Well, depending upon the doctor's decision I've decided to let Alan go out on a mission. What do you boys think?"

"You're thinking it will help clear his mind and help him focus on something else," Scott added.

"Exactly. Now all of this will depend on each of you, but depending on the type of mission he will either be out in the field or monitoring things aboard one of the ships."

"I think it's a good idea," Virgil stated. He had no question that his brother was up for it. He wasn't going to doubt him ever again.

"What about you Gordon?" Jeff asked his auburn haired son.

"I don't have a problem with it. The only thing is what if something goes wrong? Are you going to be out there with us? I don't mean to put Alan down, but we never know what can happen out there."

"Don't worry; I will be out there, just in case something goes wrong."

Then it was decided. Not another word was said of the issue.

_-TB-_

Alan sat along the edge of the pool, staring out into the vast ocean front of their home. It was about mid-day and the sun showed brightly overhead. He could feel the warm rays showering down upon his exposed skin. Any other day he would willingly jump into the pool on a day like this but today he had no will. Everything still seemed so unresolved. Was he ever going to get his normal life back? That was a question he had hoped would have been answered today but instead he was told he had to wait. Dr. Jamison had decided he wanted to do a brain scan for himself to make sure his brain had healed. Why couldn't he just take Brains' word? He was just so utterly frustrated. Looking down he watched his right hand intently; a small twitch moved through it.

"Hey squirt!" Gordon teased walking towards him. "Alan?" he asked gently, kneeling down next to the youngster, noticing his brother's interest in his hand. "Hey," he said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The small gesture made Alan jump. "Hey, it's just me. You alright?" Gordon asked worried.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess every little twitch is going to make me freak now," the youngest Tracy responded.

"You haven't had a seizure in over two weeks, Alan. You're going to be fine now."

"That doesn't make it any easier. The fact that it has been that long scares me that I'm due for another one. We don't know if my brain has completely healed yet."

"Yeah, I heard you and Dad were making a trip to the mainland," Gordon said with a small smile.

Alan frowned; "Dr. Jamison wants to make sure for himself that everything is okay."

"He's just looking out for you, Alan. He wants to make sure that everything is really better and that they don't miss anything," Gordon eased.

"I know, but I just want this to end. I'm tired of worrying about this and I hate making you all so worried. I just want my life back, Gordo"

Gordon put an arm around his little brother. "I know and you will. You just have to be patient and we all know how hard that is for you," he joked making Alan smile.

"Can I ask you something, Gordo?" Alan asked, staring intently at the still pool water.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Did you feel like this after your accident? Did the uncertainty eat at you so bad that you wanted to scream?" the teenager asked, referring to the tragic hydrofoil accident that had nearly claimed his brother's life.

A smug and forlorn look crossed Gordon's features. "Everyday. The feeling of not knowing if I would ever walk again was horrible. Like you; all I wanted was my normal life back. I hated being confined to that wheelchair everyday and the restrictions I dealt with each hour were so annoying. It was like I was in a cage that I couldn't escape. So you see, I do know what you're going through and it will all work out with time. Look at me now. I'm as free as can be with little signs of what happened that day. Just remember that you have to be patient and things will work out alright. Don't let this bring you down." Looking at the pool, he nudged his brother. "Now, instead of sitting near the pool, why don't you get in? Care to join me?"

"I don't know. I'm not really in the mood."

"Come on, Alan. Please! If not for yourself than humor me, please. Don't make me get on my knees and beg."

"Alright, fine. Seeing you beg is oddly enough a sight I do not wish to see," Alan said, pulling off his shirt.

"Good, because my next resort was getting Scott and Virgil, and you know how persuasive they can be," Gordon said with a smirk.

"Yeah. Pick you up and throw you in."

"Exactly! Now come on," Gordon cheered, diving into the pool.

Jeff smiled. He was glad that Alan's brothers looked after him like they did. The support each of them had given over the last few months made things seem a little easier. Yet it still saddened him how depressed Alan still seemed. All the boy wanted was to be a normal kid again and he hoped he could give him that. He also hoped that making Alan a more sequential part of the team would make him feel more important and give him something to hold onto.

Out of anything that had happened over the past four months he hoped the future was better. The constant battle of Alan's seizures had kept a heavy hold on them. After time they learned how to deal with them, but it still didn't make it any easier. It would take them almost fifteen minutes to a half hour to get Alan calmed down after an episode sometimes. It was definitely not a life a kid his age should be living. Another battle he had despised was dealing with Wharton Academy. They were less than understand when it came to transferring homework and tests for both Alan and Fermat. He had explained in full length to the headmaster of how serious Alan's condition was and how unsafe it would have been to have him there but he made things even harder. It was almost as if he was inconviencing them and making them do more work; heaven forbid. Thankfully he had had a nice talk with the school's administrator and sorted everything out. He didn't understand what was so hard. The boys only had a month and a half left and then it was summer. Either way he was just glad that all of that was in the past.

The best news for all of them would be Dan telling him that Alan would be okay. He just hoped tomorrow would give him that much.

**TBC...**

**I know this one was short, but I have to start somewhere. So, don't be shy, tell me what you thought so far!**

**Just a fair warning, my health issues have returned so I can't guarentee that I will be able to get a new chapter out every week or two but I promise I will get one out to you. If you were wondering if this was the reason for the story taking so long to start that would be yes. She isn't completely finished but I have plenty of chapters to occupy you with for awhile.**

**Thanks a lot for being loyal!!! Hopefully my health issues will be resolved, I can only hope after a year of this right? **

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


	2. Things Are Lightening UpWell Maybe A

**Disclaimer:**** Let's see have things changed since last chappie...nope... darn. I still and never will own The Thunderbirds. (tear...)**

**Anywho onward with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Things Are Lightening Up...Well Maybe A Little**

The long trip to London had already made the day seem long for both Jeff and Alan, but what made it seem even longer was the wait for Alan's test results. They had actually only been waiting in Dan's office for about thirty minutes but it felt like hours. Both of them wanted nothing more than the news that would put an end to the last few months of hell.

Jeff looked up toward his son who seemed transfixed with the world outside. No matter how hard Alan had tried to hide it they could all tell that the last several months had changed him in some way. Jeff had especially noticed a change. For one they hadn't argued in a long time; which was nice. In a way he had seen a side of Alan Tracy none of them had ever seen before. He had seen a serious side of Alan before but usually he dealt with the careless and rebellious side. Inwardly he wondered if his son was reanalyzing his life. He had heard him and Gordon talking one day about his second chance at life but Jeff wondered how deeply all of this had really affected Alan. This was something he was going to find out but he knew Alan had to be willing to open up. In some cases Alan was an open book, but in others you had no idea what was going through the teenagers mind.

Out of all his sons, Alan was the most like their mother and looked the most like her. Strong willed, devoted, ambitious, and compassionate. These were all terms that had once described his wife and most of these described his youngest son. Alan was so much like Lucy it sometimes scared him. Four months ago had reminded him so much of her death. He just prayed that today would be a new beginning and they could put the past four months far behind them.

Both Tracys looked up to gladly see Dan enter the room. "Sorry you had to wait so long. There was a small crisis I had to deal with," Dan apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Dan," Jeff said.

Dan smiled, sitting down at his desk. Placing a file down on the desk he opened it looking at its contents. "Okay," he began with a sigh. "Well, from the looks of things you have progressed very nicely, Alan. I see no signs of the clot ever existing."

"So what does this mean?" Jeff asked.

"What about the seizures? Are they gone?" Alan asked, sitting down in the chair next to his father.

"From the results of the CT scans, everything looks healed. As for the seizures, I can't say that they are totally gone, but in my own opinion I don't see any reason why you would have any further episodes," Dan said making both Jeff and Alan smile. "I guess I can give you a clean bill of health, Alan. However, you still need to be careful with your back. This is the one injury you will feel the longest as I'm sure you've already figured out. How has the pain been?"

"Minimal, but sometimes the smallest movement can send a flare of pain through my entire back," Alan admitted.

"I figured as much. The best thing I can suggest for pain is Tylenol or Ibuprofen if the pain is small. If you have a really bad attack of pain you may take the Vicodin or the Indocin I have prescribed, but both are only for emergencies."

"Don't worry we'll make sure he stays in line," Jeff said with a smirk. "Is there anything else?"

"No. You are both free to go. The only thing I ask is that you keep me informed on Alan's development. Remember Alan; just because everything seems healed doesn't mean you can jump into your normal activities like nothing happened," Dan informed.

Standing up, Jeff met the embrace of his old friend. "Thank you so much for everything, Dan. I don't know how I could ever repay you," Jeff said with gratitude; shaking the stout man's hand.

"Anytime Jeff, anytime. We've been friends for a long time."

"Yes we have, but none the less I am forever grateful for what you have done for my son," Jeff said, wrapping his arm around Alan.

"What are friends for? Well, I need to get back. Have a safe trip home and remember to take care of yourselves. Even a family like yours needs rescuing sometimes," Dan said with a smirk, leading the two Tracys out of the room.

_-TB-_

"Scott where did you put the last bit of streamer?" Virgil called from outside the house. Their father had called as soon as he could to tell them the good news and to also give the go for their surprise bash they were throwing for Alan.

"Hold on, I've got it!" Scott returned, jogging up to him. "I was making sure Gordon wasn't up to any of his tricks if you get my drift."

"Oh yeah. I'm sure Alan would enjoy it, but I don't want to push anything right now," Virgil replied, hanging up some of the streamer Scott handed him.

Scott smiled, looking around the now much decorated villa as the evening sun began to shower upon them. "I wonder how surprised Alan will be. He hasn't had anything to celebrate over the last four months. The kid has been really down, ya know. As annoying as he could be at times I really do miss the old Alan."

Virgil stopped on the second to last step of the ladder, leaning against it. "I totally agree. I will be so glad when things start to get back to normal, and hopefully today is the start of some normalcy."

"Hey, do you guys know if Dad was going to talk to Alan about the missions?" Gordon asked, walking up to the duo.

"I think he said something about telling him on the way back. Why?" Scott said, eyeing his younger brother suspiciously. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, I just thought we could add this to the decorations." Pulling the large board from behind him he showed both Scott and Virgil. In front of them was a nicely crafted sign that said '_Welcome Back Our Baby Thunderbird! It's Nice To Have You Back On The Team!_'

"Did you do that all by yourself, Gordo?" Virgil asked, amazed at how well done it looked. Out of all of them Gordon had been the worst artist of the family.

"Yeah. I thought it would make Alan laugh. What do you think?" the second youngest Tracy piped, waving the sign around.

"It will definitely make him smile and probably make Dad laugh," Scott commented. It may have looked well done, but it still had quite a few flaws.

"Oh and by the way," Gordon started, smirking slightly. "Dad just called and said they are about twenty minutes out," he finished with a cheeky smile.

"What! We still have a lot to do!" Virgil cried.

"What about the food and the other preparations?" Scott wondered anxiously.

Gordon laughed at the looks of his two older brother's faces. "Don't worry, everything is actually almost done. Kyrano, Onaha and TinTin have taken care of the food and Lady Penelope is due to arrive in about ten minutes. So if something isn't finished she will make sure it is. Relax you two. I'd swear there was a natural disaster going on or something."

"Gordon you're so lucky that we're busy right now or I might pummel you," Scott spoke, but laughed a little knowing what Gordon was trying to do.

"Oh come on, lighten up. You know you love me. I add a little excitement to our lives," Gordon smirked, whimsically. "Seriously, relax. This is going to be perfect. Alan has no idea and I can't wait to see his face," he finished, trying to cheer up the two. Man, if life was going to get back to normal he had a lot of work to do, he thought.

_-TB-_

Alan stared out at the vast blue ocean that lay beneath the Tracy Jet. He couldn't help but smile a little. Were his seizures really gone? Was this all about to be over? Oh did he hope so. He wondered if his brothers knew yet. Jeff had wondered off a little to make an important phone call, but Alan didn't know whether it was a family or business call. Either way he couldn't wait to get home and see everyone, especially TinTin. He couldn't wait to tell her. She had been there at the exactly right moment when he needed someone over the last few months. In all honesty and he wouldn't admit this to anyone, especially Gordon, but she had been his rock. The constant encouragement had sometimes been annoying but it had also been a welcomed reprieve. Looking over at his dad he heard him tell Gordon that they were about eight minutes out. He wondered how all of this had really affected him. Jeff had spent almost every waking hour with him, making sure he was okay.

"Alan, can we talk? I have something I need to tell you," Jeff said, startling the youngster a bit.

"Sure Dad. What is it?" Alan asked a little worried.

"I've been thinking about the last few weeks and I've already talked to your brothers about this. Now this is completely up to you, but I would like you to join us out on a few missions. Dan explained everything and I don't see any reason why you wouldn't be able to. So what do you say? Ready to give International Rescue another try?" Jeff said with a smile.

Alan just stared at his father for a moment. Had he just hear him correctly? "You really mean it Dad? I can go out on missions and be an active member!"

"Yes, except there will be some restrictions. You're still healing remember. So I take it that it's a yes?"

"Of course dad. I'd love to! My brothers are really okay with it?" Alan asked.

"Of course they are Alan. You've made all of us so very proud of you over the last few months. Regardless of the challenges we faced you still hung in there. You've proven yourself over and over again Alan, even when you didn't have to. You're a part of this family and one incident won't change that. IR is a part of this family and now it's your turn to learn the ropes," Jeff said gladly.

"Thanks Dad. You have no idea how much that means," Alan said, shining his blue eyes toward his father.

"Well it's true and don't ever doubt that," Jeff said with a smile. Pushing a few buttons on the control panel, he began to land the family jet. The only thing Jeff battled was the strong wind that was coming off the ocean surf.

Within seconds Scott, Virgil, and Gordon met them as both Jeff and Alan climbed out of the jet.

"Hey sprout!" Virgil cried, hugging the youngster.

"We heard the good news, buddy," Scott said with a smile, patting him on the back gently.

"Didn't I tell you things would work out," Gordon said, hugging Alan also. Taking his arms, both Virgil and Gordon led the teenager inside.

"I take it that everything is set?" Jeff asked beside Scott.

"Yup. He's going to be so surprised, Dad. Brains already has the video feed set up for John so he can see all of this and Virgil and Gordon have already panned out how they're going to convince Alan to put on the blindfold, so that's not a problem," Scott informed as they entered their home.

"Good. I hope this will turn out like I hoped," Jeff said smugly.

"It will Dad. It will," Scott assured as they entered the kitchen. Each smiling at the fact that Virgil and Gordon had actually convinced Alan to wear the blindfold.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this," Alan said, as both Virgil and Gordon led him to where everyone was set. "Why is it so quiet? What are you going to do to me?"

"You ask too many questions, Al. Now stand right there and you'll see why. I promise, nothing is going to attack you or land on you," Gordon humored, standing behind his younger brother. Looking toward their father; Jeff bore a wide smile, signifying that they were ready to reveal Alan's surprise.

"Okay sprout, here we go." Alan heard Gordon say. Within seconds the blackness disappeared and was replaced with the entire Tracy Island clan in front of him and numerous decorations. Looking from left to right he saw Kyrano, Onaha and Tintin followed by Brains and Fermat. In the middle of the bunch was Lady Penelope and Parker and to the left of them was lastly the smiling faces of his family, who had obviously spent hours planning this.

"Surprise!" everyone screamed.

For Jeff the look on his youngest son's face was priceless. Many emotions crossed the young man' s face but what stood out most of all was happiness, something he hadn't seen upon his son's features in a long time. "You guys, I can't believe you did this!" Alan said, completely shocked. Tears threatened to fall but he held them in. He felt so happy and he knew that everything was going to be fine now. No matter what may happen he knew his family was going to be there.

"Hey, we had to celebrate somehow, otherwise today wouldn't mean anything," Gordon said, shoving his brother playfully.

"So did we get you good?" Scott asked with a huge smile, hugging him.

"Oh yeah," Alan returned with another smile as Virgil hugged him next. Looking around he fully examined the signs each of them had obviously made, each one making him smile.

"Who made that one?" Penny asked, standing next to Jeff.

"Gordon," Scott replied quietly. "He thought it would make you and Alan happy, Dad."

All Jeff could do was smile. "He definitely accomplished that."

"So who was the master mind of this shindig?" Alan asked as Gordon clung onto to him, hanging gently over his back.

"Who do you think?" he heard Gordon say in his ear.

"Dad," was the simple comment that came from the youngster's mouth.

"Thanks, Dad," Alan said giving him a smile, "I needed this."

"I know you did, that's why we did it," Jeff replied fondly. "Now go and have fun. There's tons of food and I'm sure Gordon here wants to have some fun in the pool." Looking at his father, Alan smiled and quickly ran inside the house to change into his swimming trunks.

"Where's he going?" Virgil asked, walking up to his father.

"Don't worry, he'll be back. He just went to change."

"Good," was the only remark he heard his second oldest son say. Both of them walked up to the video feed that connected them to Thunderbird 5. "So, was his face priceless or what?" he asked his brother, as both of them took a seat by the table.

"Definitely. I wouldn't have missed that look for anything. I haven't seen him that happy in a long time," John said with wide smile.

"I know. I'm just glad this worked out like I had planned. I want him to get his life back. As much as I don't miss the lovely fights we tend to have I do miss our old Alan," Jeff said with a relieved sigh.

John looked at his father, meeting his eyes. "Ya know Dad, I don't think those will be a real problem anymore."

"Why do you say that?" Virgil questioned, wondering if John had some unknown information about their baby brother.

John let out a sigh. How could he but this in the right terms? "Well, let's just say when it's late and he can't sleep we talk. This has really changed him, guys. I think we're going to see a different side of Alan Tracy for a long time now. I'm not saying he won't be as carefree and spontaneous as before, but I think he's definitely going to be a bit more reserved when it comes to things."

"I was afraid you were going to say that, but at least this nightmare is over. I just hope we can finally move on and the Hood will be a thing of the past," Virgil replied.

"Me too, son. I hope that the last four months will be left far behind us," Jeff said as he looked at both of his sons. _Far behind us_, he thought.

"I guess I'll let you guys go, no sense in you being stuck to a computer screen," John smirked.

"I wish you could have been down here John," Jeff said apologetically.

"I know, but don't worry about it. I'll talk to you guys later. Make sure Alan doesn't have too much fun," the bleach blonde stated with a smile.

"Oh, don't worry. Scott and I have that covered," Virgil said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh boy. I don't think I want to know. Talk to you soon," John stated, as he disconnected the connection.

Jeff looked at Virgil suspiciously. "What are guys going to do?"

"Don't worry, Dad. It's all in good fun. He won't get hurt or anything," Virgil stated, smiling one last time at his curious father and walked over to join Gordon and Scott.

_-TB-_

Alan quickly walked through the halls of their home, wanting to get back outside. He was still quite shocked, a smile still plastered to his face. He didn't know why but this surprise made everything seem right. In a way he thought he was being stupid and childish. Why had he needed something like this to prove that his family really did care about him? He didn't know. All he knew was things had to get better from here, they had to. Jogging slowly to the walkway that led to the outside, he silently observed those already enjoying the evening sun. Smiling he was happy to see his family enjoying themselves for the first time in so long. He was sure they were going to be saying the same thing about him. Looking over towards the kitchen he noticed the Belagant family tending to the food. Sitting at the island was Fermat and TinTin. At the sight of his two friends he couldn't help but smile. They had been there in so many ways for him. Each of them experiencing things they never should have had to at their ages. After that long day of being chased through the jungle, all of them learned things about one another they hadn't really bothered to notice before. For him he noticed how much of a jerk he could be at times. It wasn't fair for him to express his strife on others, especially his friends. He hated himself for making fun of Fermat that day, and he repeatedly apologized. Why hadn't he seen how much trouble he had caused his family before? Why had it taken a freak accident to wake him up to the world? Either way things were going to be different around here if he had anything to do with it.

"Hey sprout! Why you standing over here?" Virgil asked, walking up to the landing

"I was just thinking about some stuff, sorry."

"Anything you want to share?" Virgil asked his baby brother.

"No, it's nothing," Alan answered quickly, as both Tracys walked towards the pool.

"So you ready to have some fun?" Virgil asked as Scott walked up next to them.

"Maybe, why?" Alan asked suspiciously. He didn't like the looks on his two oldest brother's faces.

"Well, you're about to even if you don't want to," Scott said with a smile as both he and Virgil grabbed Alan's arms and tossed him into the pool. Both jumped in gladly, laughing at their mirth.

Sputtering up some water that had entered his mouth Alan surfaced with a smile. "Geez, Al. If you wanted to get in so quick you should have let me join in on the fun," Gordon said with one of his famous smiles. "You okay, squirt?" he asked as he noticed a slight grimace cross Alan's features.

Taking a moment as he let the small twinge in his back pass, he smiled. "Yeah, just a little twinge in my stupid back."

"Sorry, buddy. Guess it was too soon," Scott said.

Alan looked at the sorry faces of his two older brothers. "Don't worry about it, guys. I'm fine, really. It's gonna take more than a twinge to get my spirits down today," he said with a smile making them feel better.

"Good, cause I've been waiting to do this for months," Gordon said as he dunked his brother underwater.

"Gordon, be careful!" Scott scolded.

"What? He said he was fine, and trust me if anyone knows what a person with a hurt back can and can't do, it's me," the auburn haired Tracy said with a smile.

Alan quickly resurfaced, escaping his brother's grasps. "Payback sucks when you're not ready," Alan said, coughing on some extra water that had entered his lungs." Within seconds he recovered and bombarded Gordon like no tomorrow.

"Oh boy, now we'll never see the end of this," Virgil said, looking towards Scott.

"Why don't we join. Ya know, there's a lot of built up payback that we haven't returned on these two from their pranks," Scott said with a bright smile.

"Very true, Scott. Except it's going to stink for Gordon because he's going to get the brunt, but he's the master mind anyways, right?"

"So Alan says," Scott said as both of their youngest brothers resurfaced, breathing heavily. He couldn't help but be a little worried for Alan. He hoped this rough housing wasn't hurting him. Both swam toward the duo, making Gordon looked at them very curious.

"What are you two doing?" he asked, feeling like something was about to happen and it didn't bode well for the youngest Tracy members.

"Oh nothing just a little payback of our own," Scott said, making both Alan and Gordon look at one another, worried.

"I think it's time for us to go, Al," Gordon said, but before they could move both dunked the two brothers.

All four Tracys resurfaced, catching their breath. Both Virgil and Scott were smiling with satisfaction as Gordon and Alan looked annoyed. Trying to catch his breath, Alan leaned against the wall of their pool. It was the best place he could find a little refuge. Instantly noticing Alan's minor retreat, each brother surrounded him. "You okay, buddy?" Scott asked, reaching him first.

"Yeah," he said, closing his eyes for a moment as a small wire of pain worked its way through his entire back.

"You're a bad liar," Gordon said.

"What? I just need to take a minute okay. I guess Dr. Jamison was right. I couldn't just jump into normal activity without a consequence," Alan sighed as another twinge made its way through his back.

"And that consequence would be?" Virgil asked worried.

Alan eyed all of them with his famous stare. Finally relenting under each of their powerful stares he sighed, "my back."

"Okay, time for you to get out for a minute," Scott stated almost instantly, lifting himself out of the pool.

"No, I'm fine. Really," Alan pleaded, wishing he hadn't said a word.

"Just humor me, please," Scott forced as both he and Virgil helped lift him so he was sitting at the edge with only his feet still in the water. The last thing they needed was Alan hurting his back trying to get out of the pool.

"There, that better?" Virgil asked as Alan braced his back against the ground a little.

"Yeah, but I'll be even better when these stupid twinges go away," Alan huffed, grimacing a little as another one passed through his back near the spine.

"Do they feel like needles prickling or like fire shooting through your back," Gordon asked, climbing out of the pool himself; ignoring the curious stares from his two older brothers at his question. He knew far too well how this felt. It hadn't been that long since the hydrofoil accident. To this day his back still gave him trouble at times; only reminding him of how lucky he truly was.

Looking up at Gordon Alan studied the pain, "like fire shooting through my back."

"Well, the best thing I can say is they should go away in about another minute or so, sprout. I used to get those when I first started doing laps in the pool after I was given the okay to do normal activities. It will get better and before you know it you won't have them anymore," Gordon reassured.

"I sure hope so," Alan said sitting up slowly, groaning at the movement a little. The pain had started to decrease, making him smile. "Okay, you don't have to look at me like that. I'm fine, really. Remember I'm still healing," he stated at the worried but curious looks of his three older brothers.

"You need to remember that too," Scott said, giving him an all too knowing look that Alan hated. It was his forceful look that meant he better comply or 'big brother Scotty' would step in.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Alan sighed, looking down at the calming pool water.

Virgil frowned at the disheartened look on Alan's face. Each had known that look over the last few months. Placing a comforting hand on Alan's shoulder, he made the youngster look at him. "Look, Alan. Even though the doctor said everything is fine you still have to take it slow. You won't heal in a day. Right now any normal activity may take a lot out of you. Even something like swimming in the pool. That's just part of your healing process and it will get better, it just takes time. That's something Scott and I should have remembered when we threw you in the pool. Your body isn't ready to jump into the life you had before, but it will get there."

"You promise?" Alan asked.

"Yes," Virgil said with a smile, as he looked at Alan's hopeful baby blue orbs.

Suddenly hearing a familiar tone, each brother looked up to see their father answer his wristcom. Within seconds they heard their father yell for them. "Well, looks like we have another mission," Scott said, helping Alan stand whether he wanted the help or not.

"I wonder how fun this one will be." Gordon pondered as they entered the now transformed command and control center.

Each of Alan's brothers walked up to their respectful places beside their portraits, waiting for their father's information on the mission. Walking up to the chair beside Brains, Alan looked over the screens. The next mission for the Thunderbirds was an old school building that had caught on fire in Kozani, Greece.

"Sections of the building have collapsed trapping at least ten children and two adults," John informed from Thunderbird 5.

"Have the local authorities been able to retain the fire?" Jeff asked his blonde haired son.

"Barely. Their attempts have done little to stifle the fire. The Firefly will definitely be needed on this one, Dad."

"Thanks, John. Alright boys, you know the drill. Scott, John will send you the coordinates for the location so you can quickly set up Mobile Control. Alan I want you to join us in this one and ride with Scott, alright. Virgil, I want both you and Gordon to load both the Mole and the Firefly," Jeff ordered, walking over to his portrait.

Alan stared at his father in disbelief. He knew that he was going to have the chance to join them on missions, but so soon. Taking a deep breath he walked over to the wall that held his own portrait. For so many months the picture had been on the wall, but he had been helpless to use it. Now after so many months of hard work he was finally going to step into his role of being a Thunderbird. With a smile from all of his family he gladly stood beside his portrait, waiting for the next set of orders.

Within seconds Jeff Tracy spoke his famous words. "Thunderbirds are go!" Instantly the five Tracys were sealed behind their personal portraits.

_-TB-_

"Thunderbird 2 this is Thunderbird 1. We have set up Mobile Control and are waiting for assistance. A section on the opposite side of where the civilians are trapped has collapsed completely. The fire is beginning to build back up. What is your ETA?" Scott recited, Field Commander mode instantly kicking in.

"Our ETA is ten minutes. How bad is the fire near those trapped?" Jeff said over the comm.

"The Fire Chief said they have retained the fire the best they can from the surrounding rooms of their locations, but their luck is going to run out soon."

"Alright. As much as I hate to put you in this position Scott, I want both you and Alan to enter the building and try to determine the damage and the route that will be best for getting them out. John, inform us if anything changes on your sensors. We should be there in any minute, but those trapped can only survive for so long."

"Right. Alan grab the emergency packs," Scott told his little brother.

"Scott, be careful in there," Jeff said.

"We will Dad, and don't worry I'll take care of him."

"I know you will," Jeff said with a smile sharing a look with both Gordon and Virgil.

"Alright, Al. Let's do this. Now remember, we are only making sure everything is safe and secure. No heroic acts, okay," Scott instructed, meeting his brother sternly.

"Don't worry, Scott. I know what to do. I may be some what new at this but I won't do anything stupid," Alan reassured.

"Good, then let's go," Scott said finally, grabbing his gear.

Carefully both the oldest Tracy and the youngest Tracy made their way into the damaged building. As soon as the duo walked into the building they were engulfed with smoke. The haze from the smoke made visibility very low. "John, how are far are we from those trapped?" Scott asked, shinning his flashlight down the long hall they had entered.

"Turn right down the next hall way and they are near the end, but Scott sensors show the heat is really building up down there. Thunderbird 2 has just arrived and Virgil should have the Firefly up in running in no time. How bad is it in there?"

"The hallways are definitely cluttered but visibility is horrible. If we don't get them out fast I'm afraid they might die from the smoke," Scott informed.

Alan carefully walked behind his brother, listening to his conversation with John and their father. This mission was certainly going to be a wake up call. He had never seen anything so destroyed up close and this building needed help. What he hated the most was how clouded it was inside the building. The smoke was so over-powering and if it was hard for them to see he could only imagine how hard it was for those trapped, breathing had to be nearly impossible. One thing he did know was they had to hurry.

"Virg, if you can point the Firefly over our location we can secure the location and get the civilians out." Alan heard Scott say over the comm. Things certainly changed quickly. At first both of them were going to secure the area and now they were going to be the ones doing the rescuing. Could this get any better!

"FAB. Gordon and Dad will meet you near the exit to escort them to safety. Be careful, we don't know how much longer this building is going to hold," Virgil told them.

"Don't worry, we've got it under control," Alan added, hoping to reassure his brothers. He definitely earned a small smile from Scott.

"Alright, buddy. Let's do this. Now as we make our way to this last room I need you to check these leading rooms to make sure no one else is in there, okay. Remember to check if the door is hot before entering. We don't know how far the fire has spread, but from the looks of how bad the smoke is getting it has spread farther," Scott instructed, placing a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"I know what to do Scott," Alan said flatly, looking up at his brother with a famous stare that was hid behind his helmet.

"I know, just be careful alright. I'm going to make my way to the civilians."

Picking a side Alan began to search the area. The first few rooms were completely demolished, if anyone was in there they couldn't have survived. Walking up to his last door the handle felt quite warm but it wasn't that hot. Slowly and carefully he opened the door calling for anyone in the room. Looking at the room he was surprised as the outer walls were surrounded with fire. _Okay, this is going to be fun_. Walking carefully into the room he noticed a figure in the farthest corner. Running up to the figure, he tapped their shoulder, receiving a huge cough come from the civilian. Instantly the man began to claw at him for help. "Easy, easy! I'm from International Rescue and I'm here to help you. Here take this," Alan instructed, taking an oxygen mask from his pack he gently placed it on the figure. "We need to move you out of here, okay. Can you walk?" he asked, receiving a small nod from the figure. Gently he helped the man up. As the duo began to walk out of the room, Alan paused as he heard a sickening sound come from above him. Looking up he noticed timbers begin to fall on top of them. _Oh my God, the room's gonna collapse!_ he thought instantly. Adrenaline kicking in he quickly made for the doorway, almost dragging the civilian. Within seconds the room collapsed.

_-TB-_

Leading the last two civilians out of the trapped room, Scott was thankful for the Firefly. Toward his end of the hallway the fire had been put out. Talking to the adults he instructed them on their route. Carefully they walked through the hallway.

"Has Alan reported in, Virg?" Scott asked.

"No, he's probably still checking the rooms. Why?"

"I just figured he would be done by now. I'm coming up on him now, so I'll see where he's-" Scott said over the comm., but was instantly interrupted as a horrific sound came from one of the rooms near the adjacent hallway.

"Scott are you alright? What was that?!" Virgil cried, hearing the horrible sound over the system.

"I don't know, I'm fine. It sounded like it came from the next hall," he said running into the hallway. What he say made him freeze. "Alan!! Are you alright?" he cried, rushing to his brother's side.

_-TB-_

The first thing Alan felt as he came to was his throbbing back. The lovely thrust he had received as the room collapsed had sent both his body and the civilian's into the wall across the hall. Looking around from his precarious position against the wall he heard someone calling his name. As the figure got closer he realized it was Scott.

"Are you alright?" he heard him say.

"Yeah," Alan responded, looking over at the man next to him.

"What happened?" Scott asked as he tried to help the man next to Alan up.

Using the wall to help him stand, Alan braced against it waiting for the pain in his healing back to pass. "I found him in that room and as we made our way out the ceiling above began to collapse. As the room collapsed the motion sent us into this lovely wall."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Scott asked worried. He noticed how Alan secretly held his back.

"Yeah," the blonde stated, standing up as straight as he could. "Let's get them out of here."

"Are you alright, sir? Can you walk on your own?" Scott asked.

"Yes," the man stated shaking off the fall both of them had taken. The oxygen mask was doing him a great deal.

As quickly as they could the group made their way carefully toward the exit of the building. "That's the last of them," Scott informed his father, bringing up the rear of the group. Both Gordon and Alan guided the group to the treatment area. Most of their injuries were minor. A few scrapes and cuts here and there. Their biggest problem was clearing their lungs from all the smoke.

"You guys did a great job. How'd he do?" Jeff asked as they both watched Alan walk the man he had found over to a pair of paramedics.

"He rescued that man all by himself. He was completely professional in there, Dad. He did great," Scott beamed with a bright smile.

Jeff smiled brightly as well. "Good. Hopefully this will give him something to look forward to."

_-TB-_

Alan walked up into the loading area of Thunderbird 2. The man he had rescued had already been squared away by the EMT's and released. Miraculously he received no injuries. He was one lucky man.

"Hey, sprout! Heard ya did a great job in there," Virgil said, climbing out of the Firefly.

"It was nothing really. I did anything you guys would have done," Alan replied sluggishly.

"Oh come on, Al. Don't be so modest. You saved a man's life, that has to count for something," Gordon said from behind him, patting the youngster on the back. However, the movement sent an instant flare throughout Alan's back. Within seconds Alan moved away from Gordon.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Virgil asked, worried at Alan's sudden relentment.

Taking a few moments Alan waited for the relentless pain to pass. Thankfully he had remained standing but the best position he could put himself in was bending his knees and resting his hands on them. The position had created a small arch in his back that helped relieve the pressure. "Alan, are you okay?" he heard Gordon ask and quickly backed away from both Gordon and Virgil.

"I'm fine, but please do me a favor and don't touch my back right now," he said with a sigh.

"Is it still bothering you from earlier this evening?" Gordon asked puzzled.

"Yes and no," Alan replied quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say a room decided to collapse and I had to hurry to get out, alright. My landing wasn't very graceful, but I did save someone in the process," Alan said with a small grin.

"Alan, you have to be careful! You could have seriously injured yourself," Virgil explained.

"I know, I know. Look, I didn't do anything risky okay. I only had two decisions and it was either be crushed or live but with a minor consequence. I chose to live with the minor consequence," Alan huffed, getting a little annoyed.

"Alan, I'm not yelling at you. I'm just worried. I just don't want to see you get hurt again, alright. Why don't you go ahead and get seated up in Thunderbird 1. We're almost ready to go here and I'm sure getting off your feet will help your back some. Sound like a deal, sprout?" Virgil said, giving the boy a sympathetic look.

"Sounds good to me, but please don't say a word to Dad about what happened, alright. The last thing I need is him on my case too." Receiving a reassuring grin from both of his brother's he made his way toward 'Scott's bird'.

Gordon looked at his older brother with an unmistakable grin. "What?" Virgil asked curious. "Do you realize you just pulled a Scott?" the auburn haired kid smirked. "I guess I did, didn't I? I didn't mean to," the chestnut haired Tracy responded.

"Did I just hear my name?" Scott said as he walked up to the two.

"Maybe. Let's just say if you were going to speak to Alan about his little fall in there, Virg already did it. The whole 'be careful' speech and all," Gordon said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I didn't mean to. Gordon patted his back to congratulate him on a great job out there and he instantly back away. I guess he must have hurt his back a little when he took that fall out there," Virgil replied.

"I was worried about that, but from the looks of things in there he couldn't have avoided it in anyway. If he did I think we may have had a crushed brother and a dead civilian," Scott said.

"That's what he said, but still I'm afraid all this activity isn't doing any good on his back. He didn't want us to tell Dad about the fall," Gordon responded.

"I figured as much," Scott smirked. "That's Alan for you though. Ya know, I think I might have seen a bit of our old Alan out there."

_-TB-_

Alan slowly made his way to Thunderbird 1. Looking around at the perimeter that surrounded the school he was almost surprised at how much it reminded him of Wharton Academy. Of course that was the last place he wanted to think about. Within another month or so he was going to have to return to that charming place. However, he had no idea how fast his life was about to change in a matter of minutes.

_Hello Alan. Thinking about school are we, how charming. You must be so proud of yourself. You saved that man all by yourself, without your brother's help. Great job, except it won't do you much good. They won't protect you Alan. I'm coming for you and your family. I will have revenge on you. You won't be protected and you can't protect them. Of course you did a wonderful job protecting them a few months ago, didn't you? Just watch your back Tracy. Your family will know my demands soon enough and before long all of you will be dead!_

Within seconds the invasion was gone. Alan looked around frantically for any insight as to who had invaded his mind with the warning threat. The invasion had felt so familiar but the only person that could have done such a thing was dead. This couldn't be happening again. Not after so long of overcoming it all. Who was now after their family and after him? Only time would tell...

**TBC...**

**Whew, this chappie is about 18 pages baby!! Yeah!! **

**Well, what do you think? The seizures are gone!!! For now...tehe, maybe... So what are the questions that I can leave you with today, oh...are better times in the card for the Tracy family? Will Jeff and Alan finally agree with things? I guess you'll just have to see. So, did you like the little party I had. I figured it would be the best thing and plus an added bonus was Scott and Virgil still got to throw Alan in the pool. Too bad John couldn't be there, but he was there in a way, right? Also any guesses on who my mysterious mind invader is? I'd love to see if anyone gets it. It's a twist many of you wont see coming, but don't worry all will be revealed in due time, you just have to be patient. Remember patience is a virtue: - ) I know I can be so cruel.**

**Now, you are lucky I felt like updating the two chapters in one day but it was the least I could do for you. Just remember that I have some health issues and I would appreciate it if you didn't kill me cuz I'm late for an update. Just hang in there with me please…**

**Next one's focus is on Alan and his family and how they deal with some sequential up coming news. See ya there!!!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


	3. A New Threat Taking Hold

**Disclaimer:**** Still don't own the boys, darnit! There not mine!! How depressing...**

**A New Threat Taking Hold**

Alan awoke the next morning with a jolt. A typical thing that woke him up. Sighing he looked at his clock. 6:45. It was summer and he was supposed to be able to sleep in, but if the haughtings of his dreams had their way he would never sleep in. Lying back down on his soft bed he turned on his side with a sigh. He couldn't help but think about the previous night. The mission had been amazing. For his first official mission he had jumped right in. He had figured his father would have made him do observatory work and be kept out of the danger, but instead he was able to be up close and personal with the action. He had actually saved a man's life! A man's life had been saved and he had done it all on his own. No help from his brothers at all. That was such a wonderful feeling. Proving you could do something without the over-bearing shadow of four older brothers there to guide you was just awesome. Just thinking about that made him want to jump with joy.

Turing to lay on his back a spike of pain reminded him of his annoyingly slow healing back. Had the fall he had taken last night done something to his back? He sure hoped not. That was the last thing he needed. Slowly sitting up he decided it was time to fetch some pain killers before the pain got too unbearable. Throwing his usually tattered covers off his legs he made his way to his bathroom. Opening up the medicine cabinet he found his treasured item. Ibuprofen would do for this pain. Placing two of the tablets in his hand he made his way to the kitchen for something to help him wash the pills down.

The quiet walk he made to the kitchen reminded him of when he was a little kid and would sneak out of his room. Having the whole house to himself while everyone was asleep was great. Gordon loved it too. Some of their best pranks were pulled off this way. Thankfully this morning was no different for everyone seemed to still be slumbering in the comforts of their own bed. _Something I would love to be doing right now_, he thought but knew it was out of the question.

Strolling down the small walkway he made his way into the kitchen. Grabbing a glass from the cabinet he filled it up with water. Not even waiting a second he popped the two tablets into his mouth and drank the water. Looking at the cup in his hand he realized how thirsty he truly was. He had nearly drank the whole cup. Placing the object on the counter he decided a nice stroll on the beach would possibly help clear his mind. Quietly walking back to his room he changed into a pair of old jeans and one of his favorite novelty t-shirts. It was a little after seven in the morning and the ocean breeze was still quite brisk for a tropical island. Looking over at his dresser he saw his watch. _Better grab that or I'll be dead meat_, he thought as the contraption was their way of communication. It was kind of like a cell phone but secretly hidden to the unknown eyes. Grabbing his favorite pair of flip flops and his navy blue sweat jacket he made his way toward the beach.

_-TB-_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ was the lovely sound that Scott Tracy woke up to. Slamming the snooze button on his alarm clock for the fourth time, he smiled. After last night's mission and the set up for Alan's party the snooze button deserved to be hit a couple times. Sitting up he looked at the time on the clock. 8:15 shined brightly back at him. _Wow, I really slept in today_, he thought. Normally at this time of day he was already on his morning run and returning for a shower before breakfast was served. Climbing out of bed he made his way to the bathroom to wash his face. The cool refreshing liquid felt good on his face. Grabbing a towel he walked back into his room, opening up his window he was met with a nice cool breeze. Smiling he changed into his running clothes. The nice jog along the beach would feel nice today.

Walking down the hallway he paused as he passed Alan's room. Noticing the door was open he wondered where his little brother could be. He was usually the last one to rise when it was summer time. He hoped he didn't have another bad dream, but his track record as of late was one every night. Sighing he continued his walk passing Gordon along the way.

"Hey, have you seen Alan this morning, Gordo?" he asked, stopping the auburn haired kid.

"Nope, sorry Scott. What did he do now?" he asked with a smile.

"Nothing, I was just curious. I saw his door was open and you know he's never awake at this time unless something's up."

"Yeah, I was surprised to see the squirt up myself. My guess is he's either in the office with Dad or strolling the beach," the second youngest responded.

"Thanks, if he's out on the beach I'll find him on my run. Plus the calling of breakfast should make him want to come back to the villa. I'll see you in about a half hour," Scott said.

_-TB-_

The cool ocean breeze was exactly what he needed. After walking along the shore Alan had decided to sit near his favorite spot. No matter what anyone said one of the best things about living on their island was definitely the beautiful view of the ocean. Watching the waves crash from far out and the sound the waves made as they crashed along the rocks could be so soothing. Grabbing a few rocks he threw a rock into the water trying to relieve some of his stress. One thing he couldn't get off his mind was what had happened last night. Who was now after his family and how did they know his name? Whoever they were, they were after revenge against him and his family. Arching his legs he rested his arms and head on his knees. This couldn't be happening again, not again. Who could posses such a power like the Hood? The man was dead for pete sakes and now he was being haunted by him in his dreams and now was he hallucinating these thoughts inside his head too? Was he really losing his mind? He didn't know, he honestly had no idea what to think anymore. Here things were supposed to get better and now after one mission things were getting turned upside down again. Sighing he buried his face in his hands. He just wanted to scream.

"Stop being stupid! You're just being over paranoid you idiot!" he said to himself. "The man is dead, dead and buried. He can't touch you or your family so just stop these childish thoughts. You're a Thunderbird for crying out loud. They're fearless and strong. If you continue like this you will cost your family their lives again."

"Do you always talk to yourself, Alan," he heard a voice yell from behind him.

Turning around he spotted Scott a few feet away. "Scott! What are you doing out here?" _What did he hear?_

"I was just out on a run and so I decided to come get you. Breakfast is almost ready," the man said, squatting next to him in the sand.

"What time is it?" Alan asked, curious.

"In about ten minutes it will be 9 o'clock. How long have you been out here, buddy?" Scott asked.

"Um, awhile," he said with a sheepish grin.

Sitting down he watched Alan carefully. Something was definitely bothering him. "How early did you get up this morning?"

Alan chuckled with a smirk on his face. "Early, but that's usual anymore," the youngster said with a sigh.

"Another bad dream?" Scott asked with a frown.

"What else would it be. Ya know, with everything that has happened you would think I would be over him. Maybe I'm just losing my mind. Shoot after what happened last night I wouldn't be surprised if I'm losing my mind. No one was there, I'm just being stupid," Alan rambled.

"Alan what are you talking about? What do you mean no one was there?" Scott asked worried.

Alan sighed knowing he had said too much on his ramble. "It's nothing. We better get inside. Onaha should have breakfast ready," he said standing up.

"Alan wait!" Scott said, grabbing his arm. "Something is bothering you and don't say there isn't. Please tell me what is wrong. You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm here for you."

Alan shook off Scott's grasp. "I'm fine, alright. Just let it go. I was just rambling, now let's go inside, okay!" he said walking past him.

Scott stood there for a few seconds in shock at Alan's sudden outburst. He hadn't done anything like that in months. What was going on with him? For a moment there he swore had seen a bit of the old Alan. The old Alan would often close himself off like that but why? What was eating at him so bad? Following his baby brother's footsteps he made his way toward the kitchen. Something was definitely bothering Alan and if he had anything to say about it he was going to find out what it was.

Reaching the villa Scott followed Alan to the kitchen where their two spots were left empty at the table. Walking to his spot next to Gordon, Alan huffed into his seat with a small sigh, ignoring the curious looks from his family. Scott walked behind the two empty seats that usually held Brains and Fermat and sat next to Virgil. Noticing the look from his father he shrugged showing Jeff he had no idea what Alan's problem was.

Alan hated the feeling he felt now. It was the same feeling he had had for four months. He knew his family was eyeing him suspiciously, each wondering how he was feeling or if something was bothering him. At times he swore he felt like a fish in a fish bowl. He just wished everything would go back to normal. When would it? He had so many unanswered questions in his life right now and all he wanted was to have them answered. Was that too much to ask for? Bringing himself out of his thoughts he listened to the conversation at the table.

"I was thinking, guys. Was it just me or did last nights mission remind you of the oil rig fire in Russia. I mean didn't it seem a little easy?" Gordon stated.

"I was questioning that myself, son. Of course it could have been the simple fact that it was just an easy mission," Jeff said, placing a portion of his homemade breakfast into his mouth.

"What I don't understand is how those civilians got so trapped. It wasn't really that hard to get them out. I was able to fish them out by myself while Alan checked the rooms. The damage was really bad inside and visibility was pretty much a zero, but if they wedged themselves out they would have had no problem," Scott said.

"Has there been any report on what caused the fire?" Virgil asked Jeff.

"Actually no there hasn't. The more I keep thinking about that mission last night the more questions I ask myself about it. Do you really think someone could have rigged it like the Hood did in Russia?"

Fidgeting with a piece of meat on his plate Alan looked up at his father at the mention of the Hood. Why were they questioning the mission last night? Now his family was beginning to sound like him. Settling with defeat he laid his fork down on his plate. "Dad, I'm not really feeling that well, may I be excused?"

Jeff met his youngest son's eyes. "Sure. You okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, I just want to go lay down, that's all," he said. All he wanted was to be in the safe haven of his room where no one could bother him.

Everyone at the table watched Alan leave, each having thoughts of worry over him. Scott shook his head. He knew something was wrong but he just wished Alan would open up to him or anyone. Something had happened last night. Alan had even said so. The return flight from the mission had been a quiet one and that was unusual for Alan. He figured the kid would have been rambling about how cool the mission was and asking him constantly if he could try flying Thunderbird 1, but it had been the complete opposite.

"What's wrong with him? Did you say something to upset him Scott?" Gordon asked.

"Not that I know of. I was on my run and I saw him at his usual spot on the beach. I could tell something was definitely bothering him but I tried to see if he would tell me but he refused and said nothing was wrong," Scott defended.

"Did he say anything about having another dream last night?" Virgil asked.

"I did ask him that and he gave his usual response. I do know one thing. He was out there on that beach for awhile. He didn't tell me how long, but when I told him it was time for breakfast he seemed surprised," Scott stated.

"He must have woken up pretty early then, because I was up at a little past 7 and I didn't see nor hear him," Jeff said, frowning at the fact that something was obviously wrong with his youngest son again.

"Something must have happened last night that's bothering him. During the return flight he was as silent as the grave," Scott informed.

"He didn't even ask to fly?" Gordon asked in shock.

Scott shook his head. "Nope. I even gave him the option and he said no. I feel like a repeating record but something is bothering that kid and he won't open up. We're seeing the old Alan when it comes to this issue. He's definitely closing himself up and not letting anyone in."

"But what could have happened? I mean he fell but what else?" Virgil pondered.

"He fell! Where?" Jeff questioned almost immediately.

"Virg! Alan said not to say anything," Gordon said with wide eyes. Well the cat was out of the bag now.

"Its okay, Dad. It wasn't anything bad. Honest. The room the man he found was in collapsed and the motion sent both him and the man to the ground. He said he was fine and his back doesn't seem to be bothering him too much," Scott stated gently.

"Well he just went to his room, so I hope it wasn't because of his back," Jeff stated.

All three boys just smiled at their father. When it came to one of his own being injured he was so protective. "Besides the fall," Scott said looking at Virgil with a look of his own. "Alan said something on the beach about no one being there and that he was just being stupid. What that was supposed to mean I have no idea."

"Do you think he'll talk to you Gordon?" Jeff asked, each of them knowing how close the two youngest Tracys were.

"I can try, but I won't guarantee anything."

"I hope he will open up to you. I told him he could tell me anything and that I was there for him, but obviously that did nothing," Scott said with a sigh.

"He'll come around Scott. Whatever is eating at him will eat at him so bad that he has to talk to someone. If he doesn't talk to any of us I wouldn't be surprised at all if he talks to John. Those two have been talking a lot since the accident," Virgil stated.

"I sure hope so. I hate seeing him like this," Scott huffed.

"We all do, son," Jeff spoke, taking a sip of his coffee. Suddenly their conversation was interrupted as his phone began to ring his famous tone. Looking down at the phone he saw it was Penny. Placing his coffee on the table, he picked up the phone.

"Good morning, Penny. How are you?" he asked, getting up from the table and heading towards the pools so they could have a bit more private conversation. Each of his sons smiled at him as he walked away. They were all happy at the mild flirtation that always happened between them. Neither one would admit to the action but deep down both of them had some type of feeling for each other. If their Dad should settle with someone they would love it to be her. Lady Penelope was already like a second mother to them anyways. She had been there when it counted and they would always remember that.

"So it really does seem that this one wasn't an accident after all?" they heard their father ask.

"I'm afraid so. Parker has been investigating those who work at the school. According to his search two of their janitors have recently been fired from the school. Their names are Josh Cummings and Taylor Rich. The principal at the school reported that their firing was due to some problems with their cleaning methods and as well as some unknown details between the two. Evidently there was an argument between these two and the administrator about the mis-use of some dangerous cleaning chemicals as well. Also there was apparently a problem with their background checks and Mr. Rich became quite hostile. This incident happened about a week ago and neither have been seen since," Penny informed.

"Do you think these two could have had something to do with the fire?" Jeff asked.

"It's a very good possibility, I've been looking into that but I'm coming up short. Mr. Cummings' records show that he has had his troubles with the law for his shy age of 28, but what is interesting is Mr. Rich's records show little. It's as if he has done little if anything with himself. The school in Greece was his first job on record, but of course that isn't too surprising for an 18 year old. What I don't understand is what was a kid of his age doing working as a janitor?" Penny offered.

"That is a very good question. Yet If they did do this then why did they do it? What would they gain out of harming innocent children? It was just a job. The boys and I were just talking about last night's mission and strange enough this one reminds us of the oil rig fire in Russia. Do you believe it has been rigged like that one?"

Penny sighed, pausing before she spoke here next words. This phone call had two main purposes: one to inform Jeff about the investigation and two to inform him about something very important involving International Rescue. "It's funny you bring up that incident, Jeff. Have you heard anything from the President about International Rescue today?"

"No, why? What is wrong?" Jeff asked some what dumbfounded.

"Okay, how do I put this lightly. I've been receiving some interesting phone calls from the President about someone making idle threats against the Thunderbirds. Jeff, some of these threats aren't very kind. Someone is out to get you guys for some unknown reason," Penny stated.

"What do you mean? What are they saying?" he questioned. Anger was beginning to swell inside him. He was at the end of his wits when it came to dealing with threats. He had devised International Rescue to save people and now someone was turning against them. What more did they want?

"According to Madame President herself they have some sort of revenge they plan to execute. They didn't give too many details but they wanted their message to get to you loud and clear. The main reason you need to know Jeff is they want you taken down and if that doesn't happen soon I feel this person may plan a major disaster."

"What am I supposed to do, Penny? I will not be scared away because of some crazy lunatic that has an unknown hatred for the Thunderbirds. I will not shut down the organization. We will do our job no matter what this person wants. I've dealt with some threats before. Usually they're only because they are jealous about how big our organization is and we are the superheroes of today, but what revenge could this person possibly have? We have done nothing but good to this world and now it wants to turn against us, well we'll see about that," Jeff huffed, anger getting the best of him at the moment.

"I know, Jeff. I know. Right now I would just carry on as normal, but I just wanted you to be aware so you and the boys would be a little more cautious on missions. We don't exactly know who we're dealing with and the last thing I want to see is another Hood incident," the petite woman advised.

"If I have anything to do with it Penny we won't have to deal with that type of situation ever again," Jeff said. They had spent the last four months getting over the Hood's so called revenge against his family. No one would get to them nor hurt them in that way again, he swore to it. Sadly, sometimes the world had its own plan and that plan didn't always bode well for the greater good.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Jeff. Parker and I will continue our investigation and I will keep you updated."

"Thanks for the call, Penny. I'll see what I can do from here," Jeff said. Hanging up the phone he made his way back up to where his three sons still sat.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Scott asked, seeing something was obviously upsetting him.

"Boys, we have a problem at hand."

_-TB-_

Solitude. The state of being alone. It was the greatest feeling in the world right now for Alan Tracy. He did have to admit he loved how concerned and loving his family could be but at times like these it was completely obnoxious. Then again he could see he was being over sensitive. All they wanted was to help him, but right now he just couldn't let them in. He didn't want to risk having them know someone was after him and have them get hurt. Sprawling his arms and legs along his bed he let out a deep breath. It seemed like he was doing that a lot today. He just wanted to scream. He thought everything was supposed to get better. His seizures were gone and with some healing time his life was due to get back to normal but now everything seemed suddenly so dismal. The joy and gladness he had felt at the party yesterday was gone. The life he had been living for the past four months seemed to be returning in a way. What had he done to deserve this? Right now all he wanted to do was crawl under a rock, but of course that wouldn't solve anything though. He would just be a coward and his guilt would be getting the best of him. He needed to get over this, and be strong for his family. He had to let this threat know that they couldn't mess with the Thunderbirds and get away with it.

Looking over at a picture on his desk he smiled. It was a picture of him and Fermat. He wished his best friend was here right now. The father and son duo had taken a week of vacation on the main island to spend some quality time together. He was glad for them. Brains deserved the needed vacation. That man spent almost every waking hour dedicated to his family and International Rescue and for his friend Fermat, well his time was always limited with his father due to school and he loved it when there were school vacations. As much as he wanted Fermat here he was kind of glad he wasn't. The kid didn't need to deal with his problems, in fact that was the last thing anyone needed. Everyone had put things on hold for him over the last four months and he wasn't going to let them do it again.

Scanning his desk farther to the right he saw the picture of him and Tintin. The picture brought a small smile to his face. If anyone had to be ranked on a list of people being there for him during the last four months, well TinTin would be at the top. Both had danced around their feelings since their mission against the Hood, but instead of making it awkward both used the last few months to grow closer. It was no lie to those on the island that both liked each other but the fact of actually admitting their feelings seemed so surreal. Were either of them ready to take that big step? That was the million dollar question.

What he wanted to know was how could one day during spring break make his life so complicated? He was only 15 years old and after one incident his life was turned upside down. Life could be so cruel sometimes.

Hearing a knock at the door he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Who is it?"

"It's your partner in crime. Can I come in?" Gordon said behind the door.

"Yeah," Alan replied. So much for his solitude.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Gordon asked as he shut the door behind him. Alan gave him one of his famous stares. "Sorry, it's a habit but still how's your back?"

"It's not too bad. Right now the pain killers are doing me wonders."

"That's good."

Alan just stared at him. "What?" asked the auburn haired kid, sitting down in Alan's desk chair. "Gordon, I know why you're here so why don't you just ask me? You guys think something is wrong and so Dad sent you here to find out some information."

"Come on, Alan. Give me some credit. Can't I just come and talk to my little brother?" he said with a smirk.

Alan shook his head. "Gordon, I'm not stupid."

Gordon sighed with defeat. "Look, Al. Something is bothering you and you can't deny it. We all see it. However, as much as Dad wants me to find out I won't push you. If you want to tell me it's up to you, but I'm here okay. Any of us are here, just speak and someone will be there. Now, besides that issue there is another one at hand. Dad just got a call from Lady P. that someone is threatening the organization. They want revenge on us for some sort of reason. Dad wants us to be on alert and be extra careful."

Alan just stared at his hands as he listened to Gordon. _Well so much for keeping the threat a secret_, he thought. Of course he should have known that they would have made themselves known somehow.

"Al, did you even hear what I said?" Gordon asked at Alan's lack of response.

"I know, Gordon."

"So you heard what I said about a possible new threat?"

"I already knew," the blonde said quietly, rising from the bed.

"What do you mean you already knew. Dad just told us in the kitchen," Gordon stated completely confused.

Alan sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time today. Running a hand over his face he looked at Gordon. "I knew last night. I got a visit from him."

"You saw him? What did he look like? Why didn't you tell Dad? How did-"

"Gordon!" Alan yelled, stopping his endless rant of questions.

"Alan, what is it? Please tell me what is wrong," the second youngest pleaded, seeing the stress on the teenager's face.

Taking a seat on the bed, Alan thought back to the previous night. "Do you remember how the Hood could read minds?"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do-"

"That's how I knew, Gordon," Alan said. "After I left Thunderbird 2's loading bay he invaded my mind just like the Hood did."

Gordon got up from his chair and sat next to his brother on the bed. "What did he say?"

Staring at the ground, Alan fidgeted with his fingers. "He wanted revenge on us and that he was coming for me and my family. He said it wouldn't be long before his demands were known. He wants to kill us, Gordon. He wants to kill me! I swear it was like the Hood was in my head all over again. Who would posses such powers and what do they have against us?" the youngest Tracy said, looking at Gordon.

"I don't know, Alan. I really don't understand why anyone would have a grudge against us anyways. We do nothing but good for this world and this is the thanks we get, nice huh?" Gordon said, placing a comforting arm around his brother.

"I don't know. I don't understand anything anymore, Gordon."

"Was this what was bothering you so deeply?"

"Yes," the youngster said with a frown.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to get you guys involved. Besides I wasn't even sure if it had really happened. With everything that has been happening I was beginning to think I was losing my mind and that I had imagined the whole thing. Look, Gordon you have to swear you won't say anything to Dad or the others. I don't want them fussing over me and worrying about this okay," Alan pleaded.

"I don't know, Al. This is pretty risky. What if he sends you another message?"

"Then I'll deal with it. If it gets too bad I'll let you know okay. He's obviously telling me things first for a reason and if I can find out what he wants than maybe I can find a way to bring him down. I'm going to do everything possible for this family."

"Whoa. You're not gonna bring him down by yourself, sprout. We'll fight this person as a family and as an organization," Gordon reprimanded.

"Wow, I swear you're all starting to sound like Scott. First Virgil and now you. Who will be next? John or Dad?" Alan said with a small smile.

"Shut up! I did not just sound like Scott," Gordon said, shoving the teenager.

"Oh yes you did," Alan said with an impish smile. "But seriously Gordon. You can't say a word. Promise me you won't, promise."

Gordon sat there staring at Alan's relentless baby blue eyes. _Ya know, someone should really put a warning label on those blue orbs. They are so controlling_, he thought. Shaking his head with defeat he smiled. "Alright, I promise I won't say anything, but you better tell me if and when that creep says anything else to you. You promise?"

Alan smiled brightly. "I promise."

"Good."

"So what are you going to tell Dad?" Alan asked.

"I'll just tell him that you still wouldn't open up and that I relayed the message about the new threat. Sounds simple enough, doesn't it?" the Tracy Prankster said with a smile.

"Sure does and thanks for keeping this between us."

"Anytime. That's what makes us the dynamic duo, right? We can trust one another no matter what."

Alan just shook his head, "What ever you say bro."

**TBC...**

**I know, I know. This wasn't all that exciting but hey I gotta keep the story flowing somehow, right? Poor Alan, he has so much on his plate right now, but it's only gonna gets worse folks, tehe. As much as I love Alan I'm gonna put him through the ringer in this one. Angst all the way for this family!! **

**Well you know what to do... I luv feedback and any thoughts that can be used. Thanks so much for the support already!!! **

**See ya next chappie as things get even more interesting for the Tracy family and the threat digs deeper... oh the irony...**


	4. The Pot Begins To Stir

**Disclaimer:**** Still don't own them and I'm still crying!!!!!!! Enough already!!!!**

**Thank you again to those who reviewed!!! They help!!! This chapter is much, much, much more exciting. **

**Let us see what makes the pot stir...**

**The Pot Begins To Stir**

Tintin Belagant sat near her father's gardens, soaking in the mid-afternoon sun. Things seemed different around the Tracy household today. She could tell something was off with all of them but she didn't know what. After breakfast all of them had retreated to some activity of their own. Jeff had kept himself all day in his office, Scott had gone for another run and then busied himself with Thunderbird 1, Virgil had stayed in the house either helping Scott or retreating to his room, Gordon had remained in the pool all afternoon, and Alan had remained out of sight. After his early dismissal from breakfast the kid hadn't been seen or heard from. This worried her. Usually at this time of day Alan, Fermat and herself were out venturing the island or just talking about something that interested each of them. However, over the last few days Fermat had been gone and so it only left her and Alan. As awkward as it may have seemed at first she honestly treasured the time both of them spent together. Over the course of the last few months both of them had helped one another deal with the left over side effects of the Hood's reign. She helped Alan deal with his depression and seizures, while he helped her deal with the guilt that her uncle had been the one that had hurt his family.

Standing up she brushed some dirt off her. If she was going to find out what was bothering Alan and his family she knew sitting around all day dreaming wasn't going to solve anything. Taking one last look on the ocean horizon she started her mission.

_-TB-_

"A-are you sure? Has he told you his demands?" Brains asked.

Jeff frowned at the man on the vid-screen. "According to Penny this man shouldn't be trifled with. However, we have yet to have seen or hear from this man."

"Do you want Fermat and I to r-return?"

"No. You are both safe where you're at. I just wanted to contact you so you know what's going on. We don't know how much this person knows, so do be careful," Jeff said to the scientist.

"We will and you and the boys be safe al--as well. If you n-need anything call me."

"I will. You and Fermat have fun. You both deserve it. We can handle this," Jeff said with a smile and disconnected the video connection.

Leaning back in his chair he let loose a stress filled sigh. He couldn't believe this was happening again. He had dedicated his life after Lucy's death to saving people and now someone wants to harm them. For what? Revenge. What revenge? It was like he was dealing with the Hood all over again.

"Dad?" he heard someone say. Looking up he saw it to be his oldest son. "You okay?" his son asked.

"I need you to gather up your brothers and TinTin. We need to discuss what is about to happen and what this man wants," Jeff said, looking at his son sternly. If this man really needed to be taken seriously then every Thunderbird was needed for this one.

"FAB," Scott said and quickly turned from his father's office.

If this was another fight like the Hood then it was going to take everything within them to win. Jeff knew that much.

_-TB-_

The quiet office of an international building was a welcomed sound to Josh Cummings. After the fiasco of his last job this was a welcomed sight. He may have more rooms to clean but at least he was by himself. Wheeling his cleaning cart into one of the offices he knelt down, picking up a full garbage can. Picking it up he dumped it into his large bag.

"Hello, Josh. Is this job treating you better than the last one?" he heard an eerie but familiar voice say. Turning around he saw the last person he wanted to see. Taylor Rich.

"What's the matter, didn't expect to see me? Well I have a favor to ask of you," the man said, taking the garbage can out of his hand and tossing it on the ground.

"Look Rich, I've had enough of your antics. You got me fired from my last job and I'm not going to let you mess with this one so just buzz off. I'm not helping you land this job," Josh spoke, standing defiantly.

"I don't want this measly job. I have better things to do with my life than clean up after someone else. What I need from you are two things. One is for you not to open up your big fat mouth to anyone about me. Tomorrow a man and a woman will be coming to speak to you about our old job and about me. If you so much as speak a word about my doings, well let's just say you will wish you never met me. The second is quite important and if you so much as mess it up well my statement stands," Taylor spoke, eyeing the man.

"Why should I be afraid of you?! Ever since the day I met you, you've ruined my life. You got me fired from my last job and now I have detectives after me about that fire at the school. They think I had something to do with it and it was you, you bastard. I know it. So why shouldn't I make your life as miserable as you've made mine?" the stout man yelled at his enemy.

"Because if you don't do what I say then I'll show you why you should be very afraid of me. You don't want me as your enemy and you'll see why."

Within seconds Josh Cummings knew nothing as his brain felt like it was going to explode. Pain racked through every inch of his body. Looking with bleary eyes he saw the malicious smile of Taylor Rich. He now understood that this man was not to be messed with.

_-TB-_

Alan slowly trudged his way into his Dad's office behind Scott. Gradually as the afternoon had progressed he had developed a major headache and his back hadn't helped any. Trying his best to hide his discomfort he walked over to the couch and sunk into it.

Everyone in the room eyed the teen suspiciously but let him be. Virgil, Gordon and Tintin sat on the couch with Alan. Scott leaned against the wall in the corner nearest Jeff, who sat at his desk. Leaning back in his desk chair, Jeff looked at his family.

"I assume everyone here knows why we are here?" Jeff spoke, face stern. Receiving a nod from each of them he continued. "We do not know what this man wants nor do we know what his "revenge" is about. Right now John is trying to find any trances of evidence from where this man made these threatening phone calls to the President."

"Has he found anything?" Gordon asked.

"Not yet. Whoever we're dealing with is smart, but everyone makes mistakes and when he does we will capitalize on it."

"So what's our move right now?" Scott asked, walking up to the couch and leaning on the arm rest near Gordon.

"Right now we just need to investigate and found out who this man is. At this moment everything seems personal. As long as no one else gets involved or hurt we remain low," Jeff said, meeting his oldest son's understanding eyes.

"And what if this man involves outside forces? We don't know what he will do. If he wants his revenge on us bad enough he will most likely do anything to achieve it," Virgil stated from his position on the couch.

Alan stood up from his position next to Tintin on the couch. As much as he wanted to hide his discomfort there was no way without making everyone more curious. Walking up to the windows he leaned against them. "We react as an organization. We can't let this person get us to lower to his standards, right? We're the Thunderbirds and our job is to rescue so that's what we'll do. We can't allow him to dictate how we react to those in need; then he will just get what he wants."

"Precisely, Alan. We have to remain strong and show this man that he isn't stronger than us. Of course, I'm sure the Hood's rant hasn't helped our overview by the world in the least. We just have to show that nothing like that can happen again," Jeff said, smiling at his youngest son. He couldn't believe how grown up he was acting. It was definitely a change from his usually impulsive reactions. Alan's comments seemed thought out. Had he been thinking about this threat all afternoon? He hoped Alan's fears left over from the Hood wouldn't affect him against this one.

Alan smiled back at his father. Looking around the room he received approving looks from each of his family members as well as TinTin. He could tell they were proud of him. He had meant his statement. It seemed to make the most sense. If they lowered themselves down to his level than they were no better than him. His father was right. They had to prove that nothing like the Hood would happen again and anything resembling his actions wouldn't be permitted.

_You see so sure of yourself, Alan. Is your lovely family meeting giving each of you hope? Do you really think you know me and that you can defeat me? You have no idea who I am! I will have my revenge! Make no mistake about that!_

Alan instantly tensed as he heard the man's voice in his head. The invasion made his headache worse, sending him to ground. Within seconds, or so it seemed the man's anger was pelted on his brain.

"Alan!" Tintin called as she looked over at him kneeling on the floor. Before she could get up and reach him Gordon was past her and at Alan's side.

"Alan? What's wrong? Is it him?" he asked, trying to sooth him. The teen cradled his head protectively.

"Gordon what are you talking about?" Virgil asked as he knelt by his little brother, trying to comfort him as well. All of them were utterly shocked at the sudden condition Alan was in. One moment he was making comments about their current situation and then the next something was horribly wrong with him.

_They can't help you, Alan. They can't protect you. No one can. I will kill them and make you watch and then I'll kill you very slowly._

"NO! YOU'LL NEVER HURT THEM! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" the youngest Tracy screamed as he felt like his brain was going to explode.

"Alan! Focus on my voice. Focus on pushing him out. You're stronger than him," Gordon coaxed.

Alan's breathing was very rapid and fresh tears of pain ran down his pallor cheeks. He didn't care what Gordon said. This man was like the Hood. The invasion hurt just as much as the Hood's had so many months ago.

_Your father better do as I ask or lives will pay, Alan. Now, you don't want that do you?..._

"WE'LL NEVER DO AS YOU DEMAND!" he screamed as one last surge of pain was sent through his mind. As quick as the torment had started it had stopped. Leaning against Gordon he tried to ease what pain had been left behind.

"Shsh. Just relax. Is he gone?" Gordon asked, as he and Virgil held a strong grip on their baby brother.

Suddenly the excitement in the room was interrupted by a sound of an incoming transmission. Jeff quickly ran to his desk, hoping it was John. Sadly as he opened the link he saw a shadowed figure looking back at him. "Hello Jeff Tracy. Oh are we surprised at the fact that I know who you are? Oh yes, I know who the Thunderbirds really are," the figure spoke with a slight accent.

"Who are you and what do you want!" Jeff screamed back at the screen. His concern over Alan was sending his emotions into over-ride.

"You'll know soon enough. How's Alan? I bet he is having a horrible time right now, isn't he? Ya know, I probably shouldn't entertain him that way should I? I might bring back his seizures and what a shame that would be," the man said with a malicious laugh.

"You bastard! Leave my brother alone! He has done nothing to you!" Scott screamed behind his father.

Alan slowly lifted his head, looking up with his tear-stained face. "Alan?" Virgil asked, completely worried. The teenager met his older brother's eyes. Virgil could see the fear in them. "Who hurt you, Alan? Who is Gordon talking about?"

"I'm talking about him," Gordon stated, pointing towards the video screen. "That bastard is who. He wants to hurt us and Alan."

"So I take it Alan told you about me, Gordon? How charming. I wonder why he didn't tell the rest of you. I'll let you figure that one out," the figure stated.

"Enough! You leave my family out of this. This is between you and me. What do you want?" Jeff sneered, having enough of his games.

"What do I want? There is so much I want. First things first though. I can't be too greedy at first. What you're going to do for me right now Tracy is wire 10,000 dollars to bank account number 1 050 0170 2487 at the Westchester Bank in Veroia, Greece by 10 tonight. You won't be able to find me that way if that's what you're thinking. I've arranged some tricks for this to work. You see, Jeff. I'm always going to be one step ahead of you and there's nothing you can do about it. Now, I'll let Alan tell you the rest of the gory details as of now. You'll be hearing from me again soon. Oh, and Scott your little plan to trace this call won't work. I'm smarter than that," the man stated as he disconnected the call.

"Damnit!!" Scott yelled, hitting his fist against the desk in anger.

"Calm down, Scott. We'll get him, be sure of that," Jeff stated. Getting up from his chair he walked over to where Gordon and Virgil had managed to help Alan over to the couch.

"Easy, Alan," Virgil stated as they let him go.

"I'm fine now," the blonde stated, looking completely drained.

"Alan, what did he say to you?" Jeff said gently, kneeling in front of his son.

Alan moved his hands to his face, rubbing his temples. He wished their enemies would stop picking on him. Honestly, what had he done? Looking upwards he met both Tintin and his family's worried expressions. Sighing he cradled his head in his hands for a moment. Finally meeting his father's worried eyes he began. "He wants us to shut down International Rescue. He doesn't think we deserve to save lives when all we do is destroy them. Your guess is as good as mine at what that is supposed to mean. He said if we didn't do as he demanded then innocent lives would pay for our actions. Dad, he hates us with a fiery passion. Trust me I felt how much he hates us. This man is smart but he also has some flaws. Think about it. If he isn't going to pick up the money that we're supposed to give him than someone that works for him will."

"Then we can obtain this person and question them about this man," Gordon stated as he followed Alan's thoughts.

"Exactly," Alan stated giving Gordon a smile.

"Wouldn't he have already thought of that?" Virgil questioned.

"It's possible but we can't take that risk. Lady Penelope and Parker are both in this location. They're still investigating the school fire. I'll give her a call and see what she can arrange. If this works then we've definitely hit a stroke of luck," Jeff stated, looking at all four of his sons and Tintin.

"Alan are you sure you're okay?" Tintin asked, worried at how he still cradled his head as if in pain.

"Yeah. Nothing some strong pain killers won't fix," the youngster stated, ignoring the imploring looks of his family members.

"Why didn't you tell us about this, buddy?" Scott asked near their father.

There it was. The one question he was waiting for. Alan looked at Gordon, giving him a knowing look of annoyance. Even though the auburn haired kid hadn't spilled the beans he still helped in the suspicion as to why he was the only one that knew. "I didn't want you guys to worry. I've caused enough grief over the last four months and there was no need to create anymore. There was a reason he contacted me first and after everything you all have done over the last four months you deserved to be worry free for at least a little while. It wasn't a big deal. I can handle this. I handled the Hood and I can handle this jerk."

"But you ended up with a consequence, Alan. As much as we appreciate your thoughtfulness at giving us some peace your brain is still healing and the pressure on your brain won't help the healing process," Virgil said.

"Alan, I need you to promise me that at the moment he contacts you again that you come find one of us or just hit the emergency switch on your watch. I know you want to handle this on your own and I understand why but I need you to do this for me. Virgil is right. Your brain is still healing and as much as I just want to tune out what that man said he is right about your seizures. The trauma his invasions bring could spike them up again and we all know you don't want that. So promise me Alan that you will tell us. No secrets about this. We will handle this as a family and as an organization," Jeff spoke, taking Alan's hands in his.

Alan smiled back at his father, understanding his logic. "I promise, Dad."

"Good, now I think you should go lay down for awhile. You don't look so good and the rest will do you some good. No arguments. Gordon will you help him to his room?" Jeff said.

"Of course. Come on, Alan. You heard the boss."

"Yeah, yeah. Just because I have a killer headache doesn't mean I can't hurt you," stated the teen, eyeing his brother with pure annoyance.

"Yeah, I'd like to see that one. You probably would end up hurting yourself further," Gordon smirked, helping him stand.

"You're so lucky I don't have the energy right now, Gordon." Slowly but surely the two made it out of Jeff's office.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Tintin asked.

"He'll be fine with rest," Jeff said with a reassuring smile.

"Would you like me to see if my father has any herbal remedies that may help Alan to relax? With all the medication he been taking, I'm sure the change of help would be best," Tintin offered.

"That would be wonderful, Tintin. Thank you," Jeff said, smiling at the Malaysian girl. Not even waiting a second the teenager speed off to find her parents.

"Are you really going to wire that money?" Virgil asked his father as Jeff sat next to him on the couch.

"Yes and no," Jeff simply stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm going to call the bank and have a nice chat with them. Once I've spoken with Lady Penelope we can shape our plan from there. Granted we only have five hours to organize a plan, I just hope Alan's right and he sends one of his goons to pick up the money."

"Do you really think he's going to be okay, Dad? This can't be good for him," Scott said.

"I don't know. There's not really anything we can do. This man is going to keep toying with Alan's mind no matter what we try to do. I just hope it doesn't affect his recovery. Besides keeping an eye on this threat we have to keep an eye on your brother," Jeff Tracy stated grimly.

"I can't believe all of this is happening again. It feels like we're dealing with the Hood all over again," Scott huffed sitting next to his father.

"I know, but we'll get through this. It's only the beginning and he may have caught us off guard this time but he won't do it again if I have any say," Jeff fumed.

"We know, Dad. We'll all do our part to bring this man down. If Alan was able to bring down the Hood then all of us put together can bring down this man," Virgil stated as both Scott and him placed comforting arms around their father.

_-TB-_

Penny listened to Jeff intently as she rested in their luxurious hotel room. For such an ancient country that Greece was well they had definitely kept up with the times of today. "I can't believe he demanded the forfeit of International Rescue. Who does this man really think he is?"

"That is a very good question, Penny. Have you been able to locate Josh Cummings or Taylor Rich yet?" Jeff asked the petite woman.

"We have actually traced Mr. Cummings to a new job. He is working as a janitor for an international company. Parker and I plan to make a visit with him tomorrow. We haven't been as lucky with him. It's as if he has fallen off the face of the earth. No one has seen nor heard from him since that day at the school. Right now I think we might be able to find out what we want from Mr. Cummings. According to the local authorities the man can be persuaded easily. This fire at the school wouldn't be his first offense if he did it."

"It usually never is their first offense. I've already spoken to the bank's manager and arranged a phony wire to the account. According to the manager the account is register to a Ms. Briseis Keosas. Obviously an alias of some sort but how does a 'she' get involved?" Jeff questioned.

"That is something I will find out for you, Jeff. Is there anything else that you need from me?" the blonde woman spoke, smiling back at him on the vid-screen.

"Not right now. Thank you so much for what you are doing, and I'm really sorry for calling you in the middle of the night as it is for you there. Hopefully I'll talk to you in a couple of hours," Jeff said, returning the smile.

"That's what I'm here for. To help. Plus anyone who tries to hurt your family isn't only messing with you they are messing with me. I know you probably won't, but try to get some rest before the exchange tonight. You look like you could use it."

"I'll try." With that both disconnected the call.

The night still held much promise for them and he just hoped it held. That bank held their next course of action and it also held their hope of stepping ahead of this man. Leaning forward on his desk chair, Jeff smiled at the portraits that stood before him. One was of him and his five sons in his red Thunderbird and the other was of his beloved wife Lucy and their sons. He missed her so much at times like these.

_I need you to help us get through this again, my love. I need you to look over our sons and protect them from harm if this should get ugly. I will give everything that is within me to make sure that doesn't happen but only the will of God can change things. Be our angel, baby. Our guardian angel._

_-TB-_

Kyrano's lovely concoction of herbs and tea had helped Alan relax immensely. Within mere moments of drinking the liquid he felt his body relax. The last thing he saw before sleep welcomed him was the beautiful face of Kyrano's daughter. Taking her hand in his he squeezed it with thanks and fell into the world of dreams. Quietly as Gordon and both Tintin and Kyrano could they made their way out of Alan's room, leaving him to his slumber.

Alan Tracy felt like he was on top of the world. For the first time he was in a peaceful place. Looking around he smiled at his surroundings. At his feet was sand and in front of him was the ocean front. It was just like home except everything seemed different here. The weight of the world was gone from him and he felt peace. Now this was an awesome dream. He had everything he wanted at the moment, well almost everything. The only thing that would make this world even better would be the members of his family joining him in the beauty. Every family member. The one person he wanted most was his mother. He had missed chance to get to know her. When she had died in the accident he had only turned 3 years old. All the memories he had of her were what his father and brother had told him.

Walking into the water he stared down at his reflection. Blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes met him. A complete resemblance of his mother, as often many told him. Walking further into the water he let the warm ocean water wash over him.

"Alan."

Spinning around he looked for where the voice had come from. It better not have been the Hood. That was the last thing he needed. Of course that would be his profile. Ruin anything happy. Looking around the beach he saw no one. He was hearing things. This was a dream, it was just him and the ocean.

"Alan, sweetie. Come to me on the beach," he heard the voice say again.

Turning around as quick as he could he spotted a glowing figure on the beach before him. Cautiously making his way to the beach he paused before the figure, as the bright sun made it impossible to see the figure's face.

"Relax, Alan. It's only me. I'm here to give you some reassurance and some guidance," the female voice stated, taking his hand.

Alan stared at the figure curious. As the figure stepped forward grasping his hand he was now able to see the person's face. "M-mom?" he stuttered in shock.

"Yes, baby. It's me. I'm here for you. You've been through so much and I've heard your pleas at night."

Alan stared at his mother's shimmering figure. Was she really before him? Was he really having this dream? "I've heard your father's pleas to help you and I've heard the pleas from your brothers as well. You have suffered so much over the last few months and I'm so sorry for that."

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't have anything to do with it," the teenager stated.

Lucy smiled at her youngest son. "You've grown up so much," she said, cupping his face. "Follow me, Alan. I need to remind you of something."

Obeying, the youngster followed her as she walked along the sand. "A few years ago, you asked me to give you something. It was right after Gordon's hydrofoil accident. Do you remember what it was?"

Alan thought back to that horrible time. In all reality he never wanted to relive that time. He had thought he was going to lose his brother. Looking up at his mother's baby blue eyes he shook his head. "I had asked you to give me the strength to get through what was happening. At the time I didn't think I had the power to be strong for Dad and everyone else when everything seemed hopeless."

"After you had asked me you had spoken to someone else, correct? After that did you find strength?"

"Yes, abiding strength. You had answered my prayers."

"You see, Alan. I didn't give you the strength you needed. You already had it inside you. You just needed someone to talk to. The reassurance of relieving your thoughts to me had helped you find the hidden strength. What you're going through now is no different," the woman stated, brushing a piece of blonde hair away from Alan's face.

"What do you mean?"

Lucy smiled, taking both of her son's hands in hers. "Sweetie, no matter how dismal everything seems right now nothing has changed. You are still the same old spit fire that all of us have known. You still have that strength inside you. You are stronger than this man, Alan."

"Mom, I know it's your job to say that, but how can you be so sure? I thought I was stronger than the Hood and look where it landed me," Alan huffed.

"I know my son and I know myself. You have the same determination as me and you are just as stubborn as your father and I as well. I've witnessed some amazing actions out of you, Alan. You have to remember your strongest moments. Remember the strength you felt rescuing that man out of fire yesterday. Those kinds of moments are always with you and you will always carry that strength. You had the strength to get through the last four months, and you still have that inside you. No matter how hopeless things may seem you are not alone. I'm always with you, Alan. You will always have me in your heart and you also have your father and your brothers surrounding you. Don't be afraid to confide in them. They love you so much."

Alan smiled at the notion of her always being with her. When he was 8 years old Scott had told him the same thing. "You really think I have the strength to win this battle?"

"You've always had the strength. That's what makes the Tracys so unstoppable. We're strong, motivated, stubborn, and inspired by greatness. Nothing can stop this family. Even after my death you have all prospered. Nothing will bring this family down."

"We all miss you so much, Mom. I wish you were there with us at this time," Alan said with sad eyes, looking out at the ocean.

"I'm still with you, honey. I may not be there physically but I'm with all of you. You can think of me as your guardian angel," she said with a beautiful smile. Looking at her son affectionately she hugged him. "It is time for me to go now, Alan."

"NO! I don't want you to go. I want to stay with you like this forever," he said holding her tight. Being with here meant no pain or suffering. He felt peace and assurance.

"I know you do sweetie but you can't. I am with you at all times, never forget that," she said as she cupped his face again. Reaching down to his hands, she squeezed them firmly. Stepping backwards, she smiled. "Remember you are strong, Alan. Soon you will find the way that will help you." Turning around she walked away from him, a bright light encircling her like before. "Remember I'm with you at all times and I love you Alan Shepard Tracy," she spoke and quickly vanished from his sight.

"MOM!" Alan screamed as he sat upright in his bed. Taking a few moments as his mind tried to register the sudden darkness that surrounded him he soon realized was awake in his room. Sighing he laid back down on the bed. Looking at the clock he realized he had been asleep for nearly two hours. One good thing was his headache had pretty much gone away. He had to remember to thank Kyrano the next time he saw him.

Turning over on his left side he looked at the portrait of his mother that sat on his nightstand. Picking it up he smiled at it. The frame was big enough to hold two pictures. One was of his mother by herself and another was of her holding him when he was nearly 2 years old. Leaning up against his head board he remembered his dream. Had she really been there? If she wasn't then why could he still feel her touch? Stroking the two pictures with his finger he paused at the one of her by herself. Her smile shined back at him. He had been told the picture had been taken a few months after the birth of Scott. Her blonde hair shimmered in the sun and her features seemed angelic. The woman he had seen in his dream looked the same. _Even on Earth she was like an angel,_ he thought. _You can think of me as your guardian angel._ Those were her own words. Was she right? Did he really have the strength within him to help fight this new threat? He hoped so, otherwise they were hopeless.

Thinking back over the last few months he couldn't believe how much he had changed. His mother had even said he had grown up. He had given his family so much trouble over the years and for what? So he could be understood and heard. He had believed for so long that they didn't believe in him. How could he have been so naive? All they had wanted was to protect him. Why couldn't he have seen that? All he had cared about was being a Thunderbird and to hell with everything else. He was such an idiot. _I bet you wouldn't have ever acted like this Mom,_ he thought.

Placing the picture frame back in its respectful place he slowly stood up from the bed. Waiting a few moments for his brain to catch up with his body he slowly made his way out of his room. Walking down the hallway he was surprised he hadn't seen anyone. It was a little past 7 o'clock and at this time dinner was usually about over. Why hadn't anyone woken him up? Of course to be completely honest food was the last thing he wanted to think about. Rounding the corner that led to the walkway of the kitchen he was caught off guard as he bumped into Tintin.

"Alan! You're up!" she said quickly.

"Yeah, I figured I had slept enough for all of us," he said with a smile.

"How are you feeling? Did my father's herbal drink help?"

"My headache is almost gone thanks to your father. Tell him thank you for me. I haven't slept that well in a long time."

"I'm glad that it helped. I have to go get something for my father out of the storage room. Do you want to come with?" she said her brown eyes beaming back at him.

"Actually if it's okay with you I want to see if my Dad has found out any news on this new threat. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Of course. I'll see you later," Tintin responded and made her way to the storage room.

Watching her walk away he smiled. A few months ago a conversation like that between them would have never happened. Facing the direction of the kitchen he made his way down the walkway. Reaching the bottom he noticed his brothers still sat at the dinner table, but his father was no where in sight.

"Alan!" Gordon piped at seeing his little brother descend down the walkway. At the mention of his name both Scott and Virgil turned around to see him.

"You feeling better?" Scott asked as the teen sat down next to him.

"A little. Thanks to Kyrano's herbal remedy the headache is almost gone. Where's Dad?"

"He went into his office to talk to John and Lady P. You think he found anything out?" Virgil stated, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't know. John is pretty good at that sort of thing but it will all depend on how smart this guy is. As much as I hate to admit it he really does seem to be one step ahead of us," Scott commented.

"Would you like your dinner, Alan. I saved it back for you," Onaha said, walking up behind him.

"Actually no, but thank you for doing that. Food just doesn't sound that great right now," Alan stated, giving her an appreciative smile.

"If you change your mind let me know. You really shouldn't go without food, but in your situation I understand," stated the woman and walked back into the kitchen.

"Situation," Alan restated. "I really wouldn't say that."

"Come on, Al. Your brain was nearly pulverized by a maniac today, giving you a killer headache. Needless to say this creep can bother you at any time. What else would you call it?" Gordon spoke, eyeing the teen.

"Don't you think I already know that. Trust me if there was a way I could keep him out of my head I would but I have no choice. I guess you could say I'm along for the ride whether I won't to come aboard or not. One way or another I'm going to find a way to stop him so I will have some peace and our family will have some peace," Alan stated, meeting each of his brothers faces.

"Alan we already discussed this," Gordon reminded.

"Yeah, and I already told you that I'm willing to do what I have to do for the sake of this family. The Hood already hurt this family. He nearly killed all of you and I'm not going to let it happen again by someone else under my watch," Alan said sternly.

"Wait. Do you blame yourself for what happened with the Hood, Alan? There was nothing you could have done. Please tell me you don't blame yourself," Scott pleaded. Alan didn't respond. Suddenly the table seemed quite interesting.

"Alan! You've got to be kidding. How can you blame yourself?" Virgil asked, sharing shocked looks with Gordon and Scott.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it okay. What happened is done. What I said is true and I will stand by my word no matter what."

"Alan, don't shut us out. We believe that you will keep to your word. You already took one for the team four months ago. You ended up getting hurt in the process but the Hood is gone thanks to you, Alan. You saved our lives and you saved Dad and Lady Penelope. What more could you have done?" Scott reasoned.

Alan sighed. Placing his elbows on the table he rested his head in his hands. Taking a deep breath he looked at each of his brothers. "You really want to know why I blame myself. I blame myself because I was too busy making everyone else's lives miserable while you were all focusing on the real world and I was being childish. I blame myself because I distracted Dad when he could have noticed a possible intruder but no I had to have another argument with him. It was too important for me to argue with him than to tell him about the substance on Thunderbird 1's nose cone. I blame myself because I allowed someone to enter our home and hurt our family. I was out on the beach that day and I was too wrapped up in my own world to even notice the Hood was right outside our doorstep. I could have stopped the missile from hitting Thunderbird 5 and hurting John and I could have stopped all of you from almost dying that day. I blame myself because I was too selfish to realize how lucky I was until it took that one freak accident to happen. So you see it was my fault. I distracted all of you from seeing what was really happening and I allowed the Hood to sneak up on us like he did. Just like now," Alan said getting up from his chair and walking away from the trio slightly, trying to regain some of his emotions. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. He was distracting them again.

"Alan," Scott pleaded. "Don't do this."

"No. It was my fault then and it's my fault now that this man has capitalized on us. I distracted you for the last four months and during the last four months this man was able to insert his plans," the teen reasoned. Shaking his head he walked over to the couch. _How could I have been so stupid to have been blind to this. It was happening again. _Whatever his mother had said didn't matter. He may have strength but it didn't matter because his recklessness was what was causing his family grief.

Gordon stood up from the table and walked over to Alan, joining him on the couch. "Alan, how can you say that? None of this is your fault."

Alan just shook his head. "How can you say it's not? I was acting like a child while the rest of you have risked your lives and all I've been worrying about is how to get out of school the fastest and how to become a Thunderbird. I don't deserve to be a Thunderbird."

Scott, Virgil and Gordon each met each other's worried looks. How could they explain to him that what was happening wasn't his fault. They knew the accident at the Bank of London with the Hood had changed him, but had it really affected him this much? The Alan before them was much more mature but he was looking at things all wrong.

"Alan, you deserve to be a Thunderbird as much as we do. If you are rationalizing this off of your actions then don't. You're a teenager. Emotions are flaring and people say the wrong things but you didn't distract any of us, Alan. Out of all of us you've had the hardest time growing up. Mom died when you were very young and all you've had to hold onto about her is what we've told you. Without Mom around things changed a lot and as you've gotten older you've seen International Rescue expand. With the shadow of being really young and watching us all go out on these really cool missions had to be hard on you. You reacted the only way that you knew how," Virgil stated, sitting next to Gordon.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better but deep down you know I'm right. I should have seen what I was doing. Instead I was too selfish and didn't let you all care for our family's needs and the needs of others. Numerous people lost their lives in the disasters that happened that day because the Thunderbirds couldn't respond to them, and that is my fault."

"Alan. Your brothers are right. What you are saying is not true," Jeff said as he stepped off the walkway. He had heard everything Alan had said and the words that had left his youngest son's mouth broke his heart. How could he blame himself for things that he had no control over? Was this what he meant by causing them so much grief over the last couple of months?

"Dad! How long have you been standing there?" Gordon asked.

"Long enough," was the simple answer. Alan didn't even bother looking up at his father. He knew what he was going to say. "Alan, what you are saying makes no sense. The Hood did catch us off guard but it wasn't because of you. I never expected someone to attack us. None of us did."

"That may be the case, but you still can't deny that I was being childish. I made everyone's lives a living hell. Especially yours, Dad."

"You're a teenager, Alan. I had rough stages with all of your brothers, and you are no different. Your actions didn't distract me or your brothers. Virgil was right. You have had it the hardest growing up. You've always been in your brother's shadows and when I started International Rescue you were really young so that also pulled at you," Jeff said, sitting next to him on the couch. "Alan, you've been through a lot at your age but look at how you have prospered. The fact that you've realized how you were acting shows that you have matured. You deserve everything this family has to offer you and that includes being a Thunderbird. Do you see what we are saying? What happened to this family a few months ago was never your fault and what's happening now isn't your fault either."

Alan stared at the table in front of him. Were they all right? "I understand what you are saying, but of part of me still feels responsible."

"Is there anything else we can say to make you think different?" Scott asked, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Jeff. He received no response from the teen as Alan sat pondering his thoughts.

"Alan, there really was nothing you could have done. If you blame yourself for what happened with the Hood then he will just be getting what he wants. He wanted us to pay for his so called "revenge" and you showed him that this family was stronger than that. Where is that spit fire we all know? That spit fire wouldn't let thoughts like these bring him down. You are a good person Alan and you are just as strong and as stubborn as the rest of us. There is no way you could have been at fault for what has happened over the last few months," Gordon said with a smile.

Alan smirked at one of his nicknames. His temper did have a tendency to get the best of him. What surprised him the most were the word that had come out of Gordon's mouth. Most of the words his brother had said were the words his mother had told him in his dream. Was she speaking through him now, reminding him of his strength? Maybe he was being foolish. "I actually do believe you guys. Even though I still feel a little responsible, you are right. If I believe I had something to do with this than he would win. I just have to remember I'm stronger than them, right? With strength we will all get through this."

Everyone smiled. "Yes. You've conquered a lot over the last few months, we all have. Without strength and faith you wouldn't have made it as far as you have, Alan," Jeff said, hugging his son. Before both of them knew it Scott, Virgil and Gordon had joined them in hugging the youngest Tracy.

Jeff couldn't believe how much Alan had changed. John was right. The accident had really changed his son. He just hoped he wasn't too deeply affected by this new threat. This man was torturing his youngest son and there was nothing he could do about it. He just prayed that they would all get through what was to come next in one piece. The next course of action was in the hands of what they found out tonight.

**TBC...**

**Well our little Alan is growing up...man that kid is going through a lot. So I tried my best at giving a little of the threat away but I don't know if it worked out right. Do you have a guess yet to who this mystery person is. Lets just say I gave you a huge hint in this chapter but things aren't as they seem. Yeah, think about that one! Things aren't as black and white as they seem.**

**Oh by the way, I'm trying to work with the whole TinTin and Alan relationship and let's just say it isn't easy but you'll get to see where it goes. Any suggestions on where you would like to see it end up let me know. **

**Things get even more interesting in the next chapter. The pot began to stir in this chapter but what happens after it has been stirred is quite shocking. See ya next chapter...tehe, don't shoot me!!!! (Hides under rock)**


	5. Blindly Led

**Disclaimer:**** The Thunderbirds are not mine!!! Stop reminding me!!!**

**Happy Belated Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it!!!! I was shocked that I didn't eat as much food as I did last year but oh well... less weight to gain, huh?**

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Once again it isn't too exciting but I promise the ones to follow are.**

**FYI: I'm scheduled to see a specialist in one of our bigger cities and someone brought up the thought of surgery so if chapters are delayed that is because I'm seeing a doctor out of town and juggling school and work. If I have the surgery I promise I will do everything possible to finish this before it happens. Wish me best of luck!!!**

**Well enough...on we go!!!!**

**Blindly Led**

John Tracy sat looking over the phone records of the last few days. Why did there have to be so many damn calls made from in and out of the White House? Out of all the technology he had you would think he would be able to see where this jerk was making his calls from, but of course that would be making things easy for them. Letting out a deep breath he leaned back in his chair with a huff. Looking around at the newly remodeled space station he couldn't believe they were facing another threat. It had only been four months ago when their lives had been turned upside down by the evil being named the Hood. As much as he loved the space and the solitude at moments like these he hated being up here. His family needed him and all he could do was research things or wait to be a target again.

Standing up from his chair he walked over to one of the windows that showed the magnificent few of Earth. The view from Five was simply amazing, that was why he loved it so much. Under any other circumstances he would kill to stare at the round planet for eternity but life had its own plans. Looking down at the planet he noticed how clear the sky was near their family's island. _At least they won't have to worry about any storms_, he thought. Thinking back to the conversation he had with his father earlier he couldn't believe how drastically things had changed. When he had talked to him the first time things just seemed frustrating but after his second talk he couldn't help but worry about Alan. How could his little brother blame himself for what had happened to them up here so many months ago? Maybe it was time for them to have another talk.

Returning to the control panel he pushed a few buttons and waited for the transmission to go through. The call had been sent to Alan's room, but sadly he wasn't picking up. It was nearly 9 o'clock in the evening and if he knew Alan well enough he knew the teen had to be near his room. Disconnecting the call he transferred the transmission to his little brother's watch. Waiting patiently once again he listened to the call as it beeped itself through. There was still no answer. Where could he be? Switching the transmission back to his brother's room he waited for an answer. Finally after about a minute he was met by the face of his youngest brother. "Hey, I tried calling you twice but you didn't answer. You had me a little worried."

"I was out on the beach and I didn't bring my watch. I needed to find some place to think."

"Everything alright?" John asked, trying to pry the kid.

"Yeah. I just needed to sort some things out. Let me guess. Dad told you about earlier?" Alan questioned meeting John's blue eyes.

John smiled. "Yes he did and I'm just worried about you kiddo. You still don't blame yourself do you?"

Alan looked away from the screen, pondering his brother's question. "Alan, come on." Sitting down in his desk chair he met John's worried expression. "Not really but at the time everything made sense, so I guess I just thought I was at fault. I can't believe we're in this position again. How did we get here? I thought the nightmare was over, ya know."

"I know what you mean. Being back up here in Five seems almost unreal and the thought of someone targeting us again actually brings me back to that day a couple months ago."

Alan smiled, he was glad someone else felt like him. "John can I ask you something?"

John looked at the teen curious. "Sure, what is it?"

Alan looked away from the screen again, almost thinking about his words. "Have you been having dreams about the Hood lately? Dreams where he is actually there with you?"

"Yes and no. The dreams started after it had been at least two weeks since I returned. He isn't here with me but I do sense him and the events of that day replay over and over. Alan, Dad already talked to me about your dreams. Are they getting any better or are they getting worse?" John asked.

"Alan?" he called, worried at the disappearance of his little brother from the screen.

Locking his door, Alan returned to his seat. "John, what I tell you now you have to swear that you won't tell Dad or anyone. I don't want them to worry; they have enough to worry about."

John looked at Alan completely worried. He could tell something had his brother worked up. "Alan, what is it?"

"The dreams haven't changed much but they still have the same edge. Fragments and images fill my head, and I continuously see an image of all of you guys dying up in Five that day. However, lately things have changed. It's almost as if this new threat is in my head saying things but he looks like the Hood."

"What kind of things is he saying?" John implored.

"This man wants revenge, John. He wants it so bad and...and he will do anything to achieve it. Each night is different. He chooses to show me different images of either one of you guys dying or him killing me. Last night he showed...he showed me images of him killing Dad. It was horrible, I was right there and there was nothing I could do to stop it," the teen told, as a tear glided down his cheek.

"Alan, you have to remember it was only a dream. Nothing is going to happen to Dad, I promise you that," the older blonde stated with a frown. He hated seeing him like this. These dreams were affecting his brother deeply. Maybe this was how he had gotten the insane assumption that everything was his fault.

"John, you have no idea how real it was. This man seems more powerful than the Hood. I feel so helpless, Johnny. I know we can defeat this man but everything is telling me otherwise. This may sound strange and you will probably think I'm nutz; actually I already think I am. Well, earlier when I feel asleep after the whole confrontation with that creep I had a dream about Mom. I felt like she was really there with me. She told me things that seemed so right."

John smiled at the mention of their mother. Honestly, it didn't really surprise him at all that he had had a dream of their mother. From time to time she would be in his dreams telling him that he was safe on Five and everyone else was going to be safe back home. "What kind of things did she tell you?"

"She reminded me of the strength that I had prayed for to get through Gordy's accident. She told me that I had that strength inside of me all that time and that this time was no different. She told me that I have the strength to fight this man and I do believe her but everything just seems so out of place."

"She was right, Alan. You can do this. Don't let these dreams bring you down. You are an amazing person and one of the things that make you who you are is your amazing optimism. No matter how bad things would seem you have always looked for the best. Don't forget that. Right now I think all of us are just lost. We have saved so many lives over the years and now two people within the same year have wanted to bring us down. That is something none of us expected. Look down deep inside yourself and you will find the strength, Alan. All you need is a little nudge and I'm going to give you it. We will win this battle that is about to come. Together, Alan. As a family and as International Rescue. Those dreams you are having may seem so realistic but they aren't. Dad is right there with you and so are all of us. Even though I'm not down there I'm still with you, kiddo. Anytime you need to talk I'm here. Just like right now. That's what I do best, right?"

Alan smiled at his older brother. "You know what? Virgil was right. You are our own personal agony aunt."

John shook his head at the notion. "I'm just a good listener."

"Thanks, John. You really know how to cheer someone up."

"What are brothers for?"

Alan smirked. "Well I could think of numerous things, but seriously. Thank you."

"Anytime, Alan. Anytime. Out of anyone I understand what you are going through. The Hood used both of us as his leverage, but we sure showed him who's who, didn't we? Look Alan, you are strong and don't let anyone tell you different. I had faith in you on that day. Who do you think helped convince Dad to let you go after the Hood? Just because you're the youngest doesn't mean you aren't as strong as the rest of us. You're a Tracy and no matter the experience as a Thunderbird, instincts naturally kick in and we know how to kick some tail."

Alan laughed for the first time in what seemed like forever. "John, I really think all that alone time is getting to you."

"That may be true but once again I was able to make you laugh. You know, you're beginning to become like me. You really shouldn't take things as serious as I do. Scott and Virgil might begin to worry. Of course having two of me wouldn't be a bad thing. At least there would be another sane person in this family besides me."

Alan smiled, shaking his head. "You're the best, Johnny. You know how to lift the stress off of someone."

"I know."

Both brothers laughed at their mirth. As long as they kept abiding faith, they would get through this. Sticking together was key.

_-TB-_

Lady Penelope and Parker entered the Westchester Bank. It was a quarter past 9 in the morning in Veroia, which meant life was frantic in the management office. Nothing this important had ever come to them and for the Thunderbirds to be involved, well it meant big business. Casually strolling into the manager's office, Penny smiled at the man.

"Hello, Mr. Isthmus. Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, at your service. This is my loyal partner, Parker."

"You are going to be here when the money is picked up?" the Greek manager asked, shaking both their hands. He sure hoped that the Thunderbirds had sent some of their best.

Penny smiled, sensing the man's discomfort. "Yes. Don't worry, Mr. Isthmus. You are in good hands. With luck this will be over before you know it."

"I hope you are right," the Mediterranean man stated. Walking the duo out of his office he showed them where they had guards posted. "I will remain in my office during the whole ordeal. I don't want them getting suspicious. I have arranged for the two of you to be located near the staircase over there," the man said as he pointed to the far left corner from his office. The staircase was located across from the teller boxes.

"That will be perfect, Mr. Isthmus." Turning around the blonde smiled, the man's nerves were utterly shot. "You are in good hands. This I promise you."

"Milady speaks the truth. If anything should develop quickly we will be on it within seconds," Parker said.

"I trust you. Anyone who is sent by the Thunderbirds is worth trusting under any standards." Within a half an hour this would all be over and with luck everything would be over for the Thunderbirds as well. However, life can never be that fair can it?

_-TB-_

It was nearly ten at night in the Tracy household. Normally most of them would be settling down; some sleeping, or some finding something constructive to do in the comfort of their room. Yet on a night like tonight, nothing was normal. Within ten minutes their lives could be spared grief or it could be made more complicated.

Jeff paced aimlessly in his office. The one voice he wanted to hear the most in the world right now was Penny's. He wanted to hear her say they had the man in custody that was making their lives a living hell. The best reward for him was knowing his family was going to be safe and no harm would come to any of them.

"Hey, Dad," he heard one of his son's say.

"Alan! Why aren't you in your room resting?" he asked surprised to see his youngest son before him.

Alan smiled. He figured this was the greeting he would get. "I've slept as much as I can and it's not like I could sleep as it is. I'm too wired about this pick up and I don't really feel like dealing with those dreams of mine at the moment."

Jeff frowned. "Still that bad?"

"Oh yeah. So any word on how things are going over there?"

"I just talked to Lady Penelope a few minutes ago and all systems are go. Now all we can do is wait for someone to pick up the money," Jeff told his youngest as he sat in his desk chair.

"Waiting is so much fun!" Alan said with sarcasm.

Jeff smiled at his son. At least out of today's events Alan still had his humor. He just hoped he would make it through whatever was to come next. He had pulled through the last four months but if his actions from earlier proved anything well he just prayed his youngest had the strength to fight. Deep down he had this feeling that out of all of them his youngest son was going to be a sequential factor once again. Watching his youngest sprawl himself on the red couch that was located along one of the walls in his office he smiled. At least Alan seemed to be handling this fairly well at the moment.

_-TB-_

For Penny, patience was something she had learned was key in her line of work. However, on a day like today it was growing slim. They had been waiting for twenty minutes now for someone to come and pick up the money and no one had even budged.

"Well this is certainly making things interesting wouldn't you say, milady."

"Precisely, Parker. I don't understand what's taking so long. This man seemed very abrupt with his actions so this doesn't make sense why no one is here. It has nearly been a half an hour now since his demanded drop off time. What could be keeping them?" the petite woman stated looking out into the bank center.

"Perhaps Master Tracy wasn't correct. Maybe he won't show. This man could have an alternative way of picking up the money," Parker offered as he too watched the room carefully.

"If this is the case then we may have some problems. Jeff didn't wire any money to the account he just told the manager to make it look like he did. Parker, I'm afraid things are about to get a lot more complicated." Before she could say anymore a hooded figure popped up behind them. Swiftly facing the stranger with guns pulled, their faces dropped as they were met by Josh Cummings.

_-TB-_

Walking into Jeff's office Scott spotted his father sitting in his desk chair, while Alan was sprawled along the couch. "I take it there is no news yet."

"Nope," Alan said.

"You think this is really going to work? I don't mean to knock you Alan but this man does seem smarter than this. Could we really be so lucky as to find a link to this man now?" Scott asked, sitting next to his little brother.

"I've actually wondered that myself..."

The conversation around Alan once again become muffled as he peered into his thoughts. Could he be wrong? Maybe his idea was just wishful thinking. No way they could get so lucky as to acquire a link that would help them against this man. After all it had already be thirty minutes since the deadline.

Suddenly the youngest Tracy felt a familiar sensation over come him as his brain was once again invaded. Bolting upright he steadied his head within his hand, bracing himself for what was about to come.

"Alan?! Is it him again?" Scott asked worried as he knelt next to him.

_Well Alan, you're finally beginning to see things clearly. I'm not that stupid. Did you really honestly think I would fall for you thrifty little plan? Even I give myself more credit than that. So, is your father proud of himself? I bet he thinks I don't know about the police, well thanks to you and your plan Alan people are going to lose their lives and it isn't going to be pretty. I bet the loss of your father's precious Lady Penelope is going to be tragic. Especially when she is going to be nothing more than a pink mist. That's right, Alan. A bomb and it's your fault._

Without a moments notice Alan sprung his head up. Scott met Alan's terrified baby blue eyes. "Oh my God! It's a trap! Dad we have to get everyone out of that bank now!" Alan exclaimed rushing over to him. "He planted a bomb in the building!"

"Alan what are you talking about?" Scott asked.

"I don't have time to explain but you have to believe me, please! He told me himself; now people are going to lose their lives if we don't do something. Lady Penelope and Parker will lose their lives! Please!!" Alan explained desperately.

Not waiting another second Jeff quickly began to page Penny. _Come on, come on.. answer!_ There was no answer. Switching the communications he set the system to contact John. "Tracy Island to Thunderbird 5! John do you read?!"

Quickly John's face popped up on the vid-screen. "Yeah. What's up Dad?"

"I need you to track Lady Penelope and Parker's signals on their phones. Our threat just left Alan a lovely message that the meeting at the bank was a trap. There's a bomb in the building and I can't get a hold of them."

"Sure thing. It will just take a minute," John informed as he busied himself along the control panel.

"Scott I need you to try and call the bank and see if anyone picks up there," Jeff ordered. Waiting for John to inform him, he watched Alan as he paced back and forth frantically. There was nothing he could say to calm him down right now. There was nothing that would calm himself down at the moment. Once again this man was a step ahead.

"Dad, I can't get a signal from either one of them. I can't pick them up anywhere. I located the location of the bank and most of the surrounding signals are very weak. Maybe the bomb has some kind of transmitting device that is enabling our communications," John offered.

"Maybe. I've been trying to reach them now as we speak and nothing is going through," Jeff said.

"Scott?" Alan suddenly said as he saw the look on his oldest brother's face.

Setting the phone down on the receiver, Scott looked up at them. "The line was ringing and ringing and then suddenly it went dead. An operator then said the line was no longer in service."

"Umm.. Dad. The signals surrounding the bank have all went dead as well," John spoke gently.

"The bomb went off," were the simple words that escaped Alan Tracy's mouth. The guilt and worry he felt inside settled at the pit of his stomach. The bomb had gone off with all of the banks inhabitants in it, including Lady Penelope and Parker.

**TBC...**

**Okay, first off I have no idea if I have the time difference right between the Pacific and Greece. The way I figured there was about a 12 hour difference with Daylight Savings Time in the mix. When I visited Europe last summer there was a 6 to 7 hour difference from where I live in Illinois. So hopefully I got that one right.**

**So what do you think of my latest torture for the Tracy family. I know I can be cruel, but come on. Did you really think I would make things that easy on them. No way they could walk into the bank and suddenly solve their problems, at least not in my world. Life continues to be made interesting for this family. The next few chapters in this story are going to make things even more interesting, especially for a certain Tracy...**

**You wanna find out more you gotta R&R!!!**

**You know my motto... REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! **

**See ya next chappie... and remember, don't kill me if I don't update right away '-'**


	6. A New Lead

**Disclaimer:**** What do I own... a few bucks, my room, ect. Any Thunderbirds hiding under my bed... nope. Still don't own them!**

**Okay, folks... heres the update on my health. Sadly I will be having exploritory surgery soon, the date is unknown. I talked to a doctor yesterday about it and now all we have to do is schedule it. I will try to finish this up before it happens but no promises. I should have two more chapters up for sure before the surgery happens though. Just hang in there for me please! I don't want surgery but there isn't anything else we can do.**

**Well enough of my sadness and bable... on with the excitement. Did Penny and Parker live???????????????????????**

**A New Lead**

Veroia was in shambles. One of the cities major banks had been leveled to the ground. Debris from the destroyed building lay cluttered around the nearby street and around the adjacent buildings. A local bakery next door had thankfully received minimal damage but the bomb that had been planted in the bank had obviously had one intent. Demolishment and murder. Anyone who had been in the bank wouldn't have survived.

Numerous emergency personal had arrived within record speed. The Fire Chief and his men had already begun to put out the fire that had been left by the ruined building. Looking at his men the Fire Chief ordered a selected few of his men to fight their way into the building for any survivors. Turning to the one of the policemen, he explained what he was about to do.

"Sir, I need to speak to you."

Both the Fire Chief and the police officer spun around to see a woman walking toward him. "Lady you need to get back. It isn't safe for a civilian like you to be so close. If you are injured I will gladly have one of my men escort you to a paramedic," informed the Mediterranean officer.

"I am not injured and I am not your ordinary civilian," stated the blonde woman. Within seconds she pulled out her identification badge that showed who she was. "Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward at your service. I was in that building before it exploded. I received word before the bomb had gone off and was able to organize a successful evacuation."

The self assured Fire Chief seemed dumbfounded. Here before him was a ash covered petite woman who not only identified herself as an agent but had organized an evacuation. "Are you positive that you got everyone out?"

"Yes, but I can't be completely sure. We only had a limited amount of time to get everyone out so my partner and I didn't have time to do a double check of the building."

"Where is your partner now?" the officer asked.

"He is standing over there with the man who informed us of the bomb," the petite woman stated pointing over near her ravishing pink car. "I'm sure you have some questions to ask this man but we will need to take him with us. There is an on-going investigation that involves this man and we have some questions of our own that need to be answered."

"If you don't mind I would like to talk to the man now," the police officer stated.

"Of course, my partner will gladly help you," Penny informed as she walked the man over to the two. "Parker, this man has some questions for Mr. Cummings. Remember Josh, cooperation is key for you right now." Watching as Josh Cummings and the officer moved aside she positioned herself against the car, pulling her phone out she noticed she had no signal. "Parker, does your phone have any signals?"

"I'm afraid not milady."

"Try communicating with the Jeff by the phone car. We have to find a way to contact him. I'm sure by now he has either already found out about the bomb or he is worried what is taking so long," Penny instructed.

Opening the car door, Parker began to work the communication systems. Out of anything this should get them some where. "Okay, milady. The call seems to be going through."

"Good," she stated as she climbed into her seat.

_-TB-_

Calm. That was one word that did not exist in the mind of Jeff Tracy. He had no way of contacting Penny or Parker and that horrible fact that they could be dead didn't bode well for his family. Jeff's four earth bound sons gathered in his office as John continued to try and contact the two agents on Thunderbird 5.

Alan was a wreck inside. Outside he was trying to keep up a false facade. Positioning himself on the floor against one of the windows he stared out into the vast view of the jungle. He couldn't believe this had happened. He had blindly walked into this threat's trap and now thanks to him people could be dead.

"Anything yet?" Virgil asked as he walked up behind his father.

"John still can't get anything and I'm getting no where here," Jeff told him.

"I have faith that they're still alive, Dad. Those two are very creative," Virgil stated.

"I sure hope you're right, son. For all of our sakes, especially for Alan. He won't admit it, but look at him. He blames himself for the bomb, Virgil. If Penny and Parker die I fear it could destroy him. This threat is feeding words into his head and I know he's struggling with this but he won't tell us. We have to find this man and stop him soon for this family and for Alan."

Virgil looked over at his baby brother. The teen had gone through so much already for a kid his age and none of this was fair. "Alan is strong. I have faith that he will pull through this okay. I think he's just battling things at the moment and I wish there was something we can do but obviously this man is going to torture him whether we will it or not."

Scott and Gordon both noticed how their father and brother kept looking over at Alan. The kid was closing himself off. This threat was affecting him deeper than he liked to admit and no matter the false pretenses or facade, the kid was troubled. The one thing that they knew was if any of them had a say they were going to stop their brother's suffering.

_Beep! Beep!_ Was the familiar sound that filled the room bringing each Tracy out of their thoughts. Without a second thought Jeff opened the line, a wide smile crossing his face at the sight before him. "Penny! Thank God you're alright!" Quickly his other three sons gathered around him. The welcomed sight of the soot covered woman made each of them smile.

Penny smiled. "Of course I'm alright. A nasty bomb could never get us!"

"We were so worried. Alan got a message from the threat about the bomb before it went off but by the time we were able to do anything it was too late. We didn't know if you guys were alive or dead," stated Virgil behind his father.

Penny frowned looking up at Parker and then back at the screen. "Well boys, honestly if it wouldn't have been for a stroke of luck I think we would have still been in that building."

"Stroke of luck?" asked Scott.

"Does the name Josh Cummings ring a bell?" Penny asked with a wide smile.

"Wasn't he one of the suspects in the school fire?" Gordon asked.

"Quite right. Well, Mr. Cummings became quite handy in our situation. He told us about the bomb."

"Did he set it?"

"Yes and no. According to him he did set it but he said he was under some kind of mind control. He could see what he was doing but he was powerless to stop it. By the time he became fully aware he had realized what he had done and quickly found us. Jeff, he said he has some information on our threat. How he knows about him, your guess is as good as mine. However, Mr. Cummings says he wants to cooperate with us completely and bring down this man."

Jeff creased his brow. "Did he mention who this man is?"

"Taylor Rich," was the simple answer the blonde woman gave.

_-TB-_

Well life could definitely turn itself around when you needed it to. Out of everything Jeff Tracy had learned over the years he never expected something like this to happen. Josh Cummings could definitely prove the pint that as long as you hold onto hope anything could happen. He just hoped they could trust this man. Whatever Josh Cummings had to offer meant the meaning between their situation getting easier or becoming a living nightmare.

"Do you really think this guy knows anything, Dad?" Scott asked from the Jet's co-pilot chair. Both of them were meeting Penny and Parker to talk to Josh.

"I really don't know what to think. Our lives have been turned upside down over the last few months so honestly I'm willing to look for anything."

"I just hope this man isn't tricking us. We're pretty lucky to have come upon something like this. I just have a feeling that things aren't going to get easier. I fear they are about to get a lot more difficult," Scott stated.

Jeff sighed. "I know how you feel. This man could help us but we're not going into this without our eyes open, wide open. We've been through too much."

Scott knew Jeff was right. Too much was counting on this break. Josh Cummings could be a good asset for them, but he hoped they weren't being double crossed. If Josh really wanted to take down this supposed Taylor Rich then he better be prepared for what was to come and what would happen if he hurt his family.

_-TB-_

Within less than a three and half hour flight Jeff and Scott landed at the Veroia airport. Neither of them spoke a word as they drove to the building offered by the Mediterranean police. It was an old office building that the force used for storage. With the secluded space this allowed them to ask the desired questions without worrying about complete secrecy.

Walking into the storage building, Jeff and Scott met the smiling face of Lady Penelope. Hugging the two, she led them toward the room Parker and Josh were in.

Walking into the room both saw the dark haired Mediterranean man sitting at a table fidgeting with a picture. "Mr. Cummings, I would like you to meet two of International Rescue's operatives," Penny stated as they all were situated in the room.

Standing up, the middle-aged man shook both Jeff and Scott's hand. "It is a great pleasure to meet you," he stated as he noticed their names across their uniforms.

"We have been told that you have some information that could help us a great deal. Is this true?" Jeff asked as he sat in a chair next to the Greek man.

Taking his seat, Josh began to fidget with the picture in his hands. "This threat that has secretly been threatening you is a former co-worker of mine. His name is Taylor Rich."

"How did you find out about someone threatening our organization? Did this Taylor Rich tell you of his plans?" Scott prodded.

"Rich told me about some big plan he had on the works. He said that whatever he had planned that no one could stop him, not even the Thunderbirds. When I worked with him at the school he had this strange obsession with you guys. He is one man that you don't want to mess with. He can do things that I have never seen before."

"What do you mean?"

"He has a way with your mind. He can inflict pain in ways you would never think possible. He can also control your mind and the smallest of movements are under his control-"

"Are you referring to the incident at the bank today. You said that you could see yourself wiring the bomb but you were powerless to stop the action," Penny injected.

"Exactly. If he wants something done he will get it done whether it is against your will or not. He has ways of getting to you and hiding is not an option," Josh stated as he looked down at the picture in his hands once more.

Scott looked at his father, meeting his eyes. Looking at Josh as he fidgeted with the picture he narrowed his eyes. "Josh, if you don't mind me asking so bluntly, but why now? If this man has been so controlling for so long why have you chosen to come forward now. It seems that you have known that Mr. Rich has been up to no good for some time but why haven't you chosen to do something about it sooner?"

Looking up from the picture in his hands the Mediterranean man looked at Scott plainly. Taking the picture he held he placed it on the table. "This is why I have chosen to wait. My family is at risk to this man. He has threatened them to every degree possible and I wasn't willing to risk them until now. After the bomb I knew that I couldn't do this on my own anymore. Things were just getting too deep. If he could control my mind like that then who knew what he could make me do to my family. You have to believe me that I want to bring this vile man down. This man has been torturing your organization and my family. I'm sure with trust we can bring him down together and spare our people any further heartache."

Meeting each other's eyes, both Jeff and Scott immediately thought of Alan. Maybe this man was right. Both knew Alan couldn't last much more, but could they really trust him? "How do you we know we can trust you? You could be working for him right now," Scott stated.

"The reason you can trust me is simple. Rich wanted me to wire the money in the account to a separate one and then set off the bomb. He doesn't know that I didn't wire the money. Tomorrow night I am supposed to bring him a case full of the money you sent and meet him in an abandoned building much like this one. It is an old factory warehouse outside of town. It resides alongside the wharf of the Aliakman River," Josh said meeting both Tracy's faces.

"How do you know that he doesn't already know?" Parker inquired.

"The reason I know is when he invades your mine in anyway possible you will know it. Immediate pain racks every inch of your brain. You feel like your head is going to explode," Josh explained. Now they each knew what Alan went through each time in some sense.

"So he hasn't contacted you?"

"No. Is that enough proof for you? I want to help your organization. Taylor Rich has been torturing people for too long and gotten away it. Now is the time to stop him and the only way that will happen is if we come together for the same cause. If the last few months haven't been enough proof that trying to stop him as a lone person won't work then I don't know what will," Josh reasoned.

Jeff looked at the three IR members in the room. Each seemed to believe Josh Cummings, but the real question was did he? So much stood on the edge of a knife and this man before him could mean the difference between happiness and more stress. As a person he had always been able to read people fairly well and Josh seemed quite genuine. This man had been harassed over the past few months by Taylor Rich and if it was the only thing they had in common then it was the protection of their families. Jeff Tracy would do anything if it meant saving his family from harm. From the way Josh perceived himself this case seemed true with him as well. Jeff just hoped this man was ready to face the next step. Bring down this man didn't seem like it was going to be an easy trick. "If what you say is true then what plan do you have in mind?" he stated.

Looking at the IR patriarch, Josh smirked. "Well the plan is really quite simple. Since Rich is planning on meeting me at the warehouse then I believe the best plan of attack would be for your team to be waiting for him. I will wait in the room and once he has arrived and entered the room you can attack."

"Won't he sense us in the building?" Scott offered.

"I don't think his powers work like that. I think he can only have a mental connection with the body. From what I have seen and experienced Taylor Rich's powers, so you could call them, are of a telepathic nature. He only gets his kicks off of mind invasion. He has had plenty of chances to sense someone that he hasn't seen. This plan will work. I know it."

Jeff sighed, nodding his head. "Alright, if we do this it is going to be under our terms and our arrangements. You will go into the room and wait for him to arrive while three of our operatives will be waiting for you both outside near the room. Outside there will police personal ready to strike when needed. If we want to catch this man we have to do it right and fast. He has managed to gain on us this far and we can't underestimate him under any circumstances."

Hearing a familiar beep Jeff looked down at his wrist communicator. Looking up at Scott both knew this meant two things. A mission or more news from the threat. Opening the link, Jeff spoke. "Go ahead John, what is it?"

"There has been a bridge collapse in Northern Nevada. A small size earthquake has left the surrounding supports of the bridge nearly leveled. At least 8 cars have been trapped on the rivers edge and some have plummeted into the river."

"Alright, send Alan in Thunderbird 1 to come get us and have Virgil and Gordon to go straight to the scene," Jeff informed looking up at Scott. At the mention of Alan piloting Thunderbird 1 his oldest almost seemed surprised. Jeff trusted Alan. For years the kid had been practicing on the bird and last spring break proved he could fly the bird.

"FAB. I'll give Alan the coordinates. I'll have him contact you once he is on his way," John stated and quickly disconnected.

Looking up at those in the room, Jeff sighed. "Penny will you and Parker be able to take Mr. Cummings with you?"

"Of course," the petite woman smiled.

"Is your family in town, Mr. Cummings?" Jeff asked.

"No. I had my wife go to her mother's house in Kozani. They are safe. I knew if I wanted to stop this man I needed to know they were safe. I'm willing to do whatever you need. After all, you still don't completely trust me do you?" Josh stated.

"It isn't exactly a matter of trust but a matter of caution. We can't afford to be misled," Scott replied, eyeing the man.

"Understandable. Yet I promise you that I will not betray you. Like you, I want to bring down this man."

Josh seemed convincing but there was still an element of uneasiness that filled Jeff and Scott's minds. He had named everything they had heard, even down to the details that haunted Alan. It truly did seem that this man wanted to bring down Taylor Rich as much as they did, but could they really believe this was their man? Did they have any other choice but to believe him?

_-TB-_

"FAB. Our ETA is approximately forty-five minutes," Virgil spoke over the system. "How are things at the scene, John?"

"There has been at least one more aftershock. Some of the rescue personal have been able to get to some of the trapped but they need us to get those who are trapped between the two layers of the bridge."

"FAB. How are you doing Alan?" Virgil asked, switching the screen to his youngest brother.

"Just fine. ETA for Dad and Scott is about fifteen minutes. Has Scott done anything new to this bird?" the blonde said, looking over the hydraulics.

"A few things but nothing major, why? Is something wrong?" Virgil asked worried.

"No. Just remind me to tell him that this baby is fast!" Alan said with a smile.

Virgil shook his head. "Just remember to stay focused in there, sprout."

"I will," was the simple statement he gave.

Sitting in the pilot's chair of Thunderbird 1 was something Alan thought he wouldn't do ever again for a long time. The simple fact that his father trusted him that much to fly the bird alone made him feel great. After the hell he had been going through with this new threat he needed something like this to boost him up. Pushing a few components he called his father's wrist communicator. "Hey, Dad? How's it goin?"

Jeff smiled at the sound of joy in his son's voice. "Not too bad, son. What is your ETA?"

"About five minutes. Are you at the airport?" he asked.

"We're just waiting for you buddy," Scott replied.

"I bet you can't wait for me to get there. Don't worry I'm taking good care of 'your bird' Scott," Alan said with a smug smile. He knew how much Scott loved his precious bird and if there was one little scratch on her he would notice.

"Ha, ha. Very funny little brother. Now, remember to watch your speed as you come in okay," Scott stated as both of them began to see Thunderbird 1 in the distance.

"I know, London was a trial run," was the simple answer the youngest Tracy gave as he began to focus on landing procedures.

Locking in the three point landing sequence, Alan prepared the decent to the ground under the watchful eye of his father and brother. "Easy, Alan," he could hear both of them say. Within seconds he had Thunderbird 1 on the ground.

Standing up out of the pilots chair Alan met the smiling faces of Jeff and Scott. "Good job, son. Now let's get to the accident sight." Immediately all three took a seat. Scott in the pilots chair, Jeff in the co-pilot and Alan in one of the passenger seats. Alan felt more comfortable letting the more experienced pilots fly for every second counted right now. Those trapped at the bridge needed their help ASAP.

_-TB-_

"Hold it there, Gordon." Life back at the accident scene wasn't going as well as they had hoped. This was an easy mission but for some reason they were making it a lot harder than need be. "Okay, I'm going to lower the platform a little more. I need to get closer to the bridge," Virgil instructed. With Gordon piloting Thunderbird 2, it left Virgil as the only man to help rescue.

"FAB. Tell me when," the redhead stated as he began to lower the rescue platform.

"Lock her up!" Not wasting anytime, Virgil began to assemble his way to those trapped.

"Virg, be careful. We don't know how much longer the others will be. We'll need their help, especially with this wind," Gordon said, worry evident in his voice.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. I'm only going to do what I have to until they get here. We can't leave these people here much longer. Who knows how many more after shocks we will have. Look, once I get these people out on the higher level we can use Thunderbird 4 to get those trapped in the water. Right now there isn't much more we can do," the chestnut haired Tracy stated, frustration evident in his voice. He wished the rest of his family would get here quick. They didn't have much time for those in the water.

"The last time I talked to Dad they were about twenty minutes away, but that was awhile ago. They should be here any minute-"

"No more worries. Thunderbird 1 is here boys, " Scott said with a smile.

"Well it's about time. We could really use some help," Gordon returned.

Lowering Thunderbird 1 both birds hovered next to each other. "What do you need, son?" Jeff asked as he surveyed the situation from the window.

"Well Virg could really use some help. He's getting a few of those trapped in the higher level. Whoever thought of double stacked bridges didn't keep earthquakes in mind. The sooner we get these people out the sooner we can get to the water," Gordon relayed.

"Let me go down and help," Alan stated as he stood up out of his chair. "All you have to do is propel me down to the rescue platform," he applied, trying to persuade the looks of his father and oldest brother.

"We'll see. Let's talk to your brother first and see how things are going," Jeff said.

Loading the first load of people. Virgil prepared to lift the rescue platform. "We're coming up Gordon. I have six passengers. There are five more but two of them are injured."

"Virgil, do you read?" Jeff asked.

"Read you loud and clear," he returned casually as Gordon and him began to lead the civilians off the platform.

"How are you doing down there?"

"Well I could really use another set of hands."

Looking at Scott, Jeff sighed. They didn't really have any other choice. He knew that Alan needed this experience but the events of late made him worry about his participation in missions. "Let him," he heard Scott whisper, "we'll be here if something happens." Looking up at Alan he met his overpowering blue orbs. "Alright, but we have to do this carefully. The wind is quite strong. Scott go help your brother get strapped in while I inform your brothers what's going on." Not wasting another second both boys followed his instructions.

"Thunderbird 2 this is Thunderbird 1. Do you read?"

"We're here. What's the plan?" Gordon asked.

"We're going to send Alan down to help you. Virgil go ahead and go down in the rescue platform. Once you are situated we will send Alan down to you," Jeff informed.

"FAB." both stated.

Walking into the back of Thunderbird 1's cockpit. Jeff saw that Alan was all set and ready to go. "All we need is the go from Virgil," he told his sons. Opening the secret hatch all three men were surprised at how fast the wind was actually blowing. "Should we get closer? I don't like how fast the wind is blowing," Scott assessed, worry for his youngest brother climbing within his stomach.

"I'm afraid if we get any closer the gusts between both of our ships will make matters worse," Jeff replied sharing the same feelings.

Looking down, Alan was a little bit nervous. This was definitely something he had never done before. Sighing he looked up at his brother and father, "I'll be fine guys. Don't worry. We'll just have to go slow."

Chuckling slightly, Scott carefully patted Alan on the back. "This is coming from someone who has fallen nearly ten feet before."

"How is your back Alan?" Jeff asked.

"The fall at the school was about three days ago, Dad. I'm fine," the blonde reassured.

"We're set on our side, Dad. Ready for Alan when you are," Virgil called over the system.

"Alright sprout, you ready?" Scott asked, placing both hands on his shoulders.

Sighing, Alan looked down at the platform. Inwardly he was somewhat scared but he knew he had to do this. His brothers did this sort of thing on a daily basis and he couldn't back out. Putting a smile on his face he looked up. "Ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this."

"Okay, Alan. We are going to do this slowly and very carefully," Jeff told him. Looking up at Scott he shook his head. "Alright Virgil, incoming," Scott stated as he prepared to shoot the gun that would connect Alan's line to the platform.

"Bring it to me," Virgil replied as he watched Thunderbird 1. Within seconds the hook had connected with the platform's railings. "She's secure on my end," he informed.

"Okay Al, it's your turn. Remember not to make any sudden movements and hold on tight. We'll try our best to help with the wind," Scott told him.

"Remember it's just like training," Jeff reassured his youngest. In all reality he wasn't sure if he was reassuring his son or himself.

Taking one last deep breath Alan lowered his body off Thunderbird1's floor and slowly began to slide through the hatch. "Here he comes, Virg" he heard Scott tell his brother.

"I see him," Virgil replied as he looked up at the 80 foot long bird.

Finally clear of Thunderbird1 Alan could feel the full impact of the wind. As he neared the halfway point he had to hold on tighter. For a summer morning and the altitude they were at it didn't make sense for the wind's intensity. Obviously something wanted to work against them today. "How are you son?" he heard his father ask. "Just great," he replied bluntly. He didn't mean to sound like such but in all honesty did he really look like he was having fun.

"Not as easy as you thought, huh?" Scott commented.

"No," was the small grunt reply they received. As Alan continued down the line a big gust of wind whipped between the two birds. It took everything for Jeff, Scott and Virgil to hold the line securely. The strong gust hit Alan with full force. Holding on for dear life he tried to wait out the explosive gust. Moving forward slightly he prayed his body would take the gusts. He needed to get across as quickly as possible for people were waiting on them. Keeping up his pace he moved farther down the line, positioning each leg at a time. As he continued his right leg was suddenly caught off guard by another gust of wind. The sudden force pulled his lower torso off the line. "ALAN!!" he heard four voices scream through his earpiece. Reacting as quickly as he could the youngest Tracy tried to pull his body back up. Thankfully after about three tries he was successful.

"Alan are you okay?" Virgil quickly asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he stated, catching his breath.

"Just keep going. You're almost here," Virgil told him.

Securing his position on the line Alan began to make his way as quickly as he could. Within seconds; or so it seemed, he had finally reached the platform. "Easy Alan," Virgil stated as he helped him onto the platform. Helping his brother unhook himself from the restraints of the line Virgil began to unlatch the main support on their end. "Alright guys. We're all set. You can pull the line back to Thunderbird 1."

"Gotcha Virg," Scott returned.

"Be careful, boys. Scott and I will meet you down near the waters edge. We're going to access our possibilities while you finish," Jeff informed.

"FAB," Virgil answered.

"Okay Alan. We have five more civilians to rescue but two are injured. Two men have stayed behind to help us with the injured. Grab one of these stretchers and follow me carefully."

Carefully climbing into the narrow space that had been left by the earthquake both men made their way toward the remaining people. Considering the situation both were happy at the fact that this was the last area on the collapsed bridge that had needed to be searched. Thankfully all rescue personal that was available had been able to scout the rest of the bridge. Now all they needed was to get these lucky few to safety and then help the rest of the team with those trapped in the water.

Laying their stretchers next to the two injured, Virgil and Alan quickly began to help the first injured civilian. Scanning the man's body both were cautious on how to free his trapped right leg and prevent further harm to his already injured head. The man was lucky but the blow to the head would most likely leave him with a concussion and his right leg was either broken or severely fractured. Moving a couple of medium sized concrete rocks Alan was able to free the civilian's leg. Being extra careful both brothers slide the stretcher under the injured man.

"Is he going to be alright?" the man's wife asked. Both could sense the intense worry and fear in the woman's voice.

"With rest and some stitches he should be fine," Virgil reassured. "We need to help the young lady over there okay. Just keep talking to him and try to keep him awake." Making sure the couple would be alright he walked over to the young woman who lay unconscious.

"She's still unresponsive, Virgil," Alan told him as he laid the second stretcher closer.

Frowning, Virgil rechecked her wounds. She had received a heavy blow to the head near the hairline and a possible broken collar bone. With what thanks he could have he was happy to see the wound to her head had stopped bleeding but he still didn't like her current state. "When we lift her we need to be careful. I don't want to risk further harm to her injuries. We have to make sure we keep her upper torso level."

"No problem," the youngest assured. Not wasting anytime both carefully placed the woman on the stretcher and strapped her body in place. "Good, now all we need is to get everyone out of here," Alan commented.

"That is where those two come in," Virgil replied as he nudged over at the two remaining uninjured men. Walking over to the men he shook their hands. "Thank you for staying."

"It was the least we could do," one stated modestly.

"Alright then, we're all set. I need you to help carry the man on the stretcher over there. Make sure when you lift him that his body is at an even level. Once you have him lifted follow us toward the exit."

Following Virgil's orders the two middle aged men helped the man and woman. Quickly and gently the group made it to the exit. "Alan, I want you to get on the platform and help us lift them on," the chestnut haired Tracy ordered as they laid the woman down. Quickly following his brother's orders Alan was ready to start loading. "We're starting to load them, Gordon," Alan relayed.

"Gotcha. She's still locked and steady."

Leaning against the concrete slab, Virgil began to help the man's wife through the hole and into Alan's waiting hands. Instructing the two men Virgil helped them guide the first stretcher through the hole. As small as the hole was it wasn't an easy task by any means. Picking up the last stretcher they repeated the process. "That's it boys, now it's your turn," Virgil said. Helping them through the hole the chestnut haired Tracy looked over the small space one more time. How the space had survived the two aftershocks he had no idea. "We're set Gordon. Bring us up," Virgil stated as he secured himself on the rescue platform.

Reaching the loading bay of Thunderbird 2, all three Tracy's unloaded the five civilians and led them to the other six survivors. Glad to have all the civilians out Virgil eased Thunderbird 2 on the ground near Thunderbird 1. "Gordon try and contact Scott and Dad. Alan and I will get the survivors to safety," Virgil ordered.

"You sure are getting bossy," Gordon piped.

"I'm just doing my job. I don't mean to but we don't have time for antics, Gordy. This mission is already taking too long," Virgil stated. Grabbing Alan's arm both made their way toward their task.

"Is it just me or does this mission seem a little off. I know I'm still new at this but you just said it," Alan wondered.

"I don't know Alan. Something does feel weird about this mission. Naturally most area rescue personal would be able to handle something like this. Obviously we're glad to help but I don't know if we are really needed. The only task that seems most beneficially left for our powers only is using Thunderbird 4 incase the cars are submerged underwater completely with civilians trapped but this isn't really the case. I guess we will just have to wait and see what Dad and Scott have found out when we get back."

"Scott, do you read?"

"We're here Gordon," Scott replied.

"We're all set on our side. Virgil and Alan have already helped the eleven civilians get to safety. So what's our next course of action? Thunderbird 4 needed?"

"We've managed to free a lot of the civilians but there are two cars we are unable to get to. Several divers have managed to rescue those who were trapped in those cars. From the looks of things our job is done here boys," Jeff informed. "I will talk to those in charge and find out if we are all set."

"FAB. We will be waiting here," Gordon replied.

"Something about this mission seems really off," Scott commented.

"I agree with you Scott. I get the feeling that we were called out on this mission so we could be distracted," Jeff stated as both of them made their way toward the fire and police chief.

"Do you think Rich is planning something?"

"I don't know. Anything could be possible with this man. I want you to go find Alan, alright."

"I'm sure he's fine, Dad. He's with Virgil and Gordon."

"That may be the case but please do as I ask. We don't know if Rich has paid his mind another visit and you know how Alan can be as of late."

"Yeah, he doesn't want to worry anyone," Scott replied smugly.

"I'll go talk to those in charge and I'll meet all of you in Thunderbird 2," Jeff informed.

"See you there," Scott replied. Nodding at his father he made his way to Thunderbird2. Walking into the loading bay he saw Virgil and Gordon but Alan was no where in sight.

"Hey, Scott. Where's Dad?" Gordon asked.

"He's talking to the fire and police chief. He's going to meet us here when he's done. Where's Alan?"

"He went to check something in the Med Bay. Why, I don't know," Virgil stated.

"I'll be right back," Scot said, walking toward the Med Bay.

"Scott wait! Is something wrong?" Virgil asked immediately.

"No, Dad just wanted me to check on him," the oldest replied and continued his pace.

Entering the medical room he was surprised to hear the sound of silence ring throughout the room. Where was he? Each bed had looked untouched and there was no sign of anyone being in the room at all. Walking further into the room he finally spotted him; however, the sight he saw made his worry increase. In front of him was Alan sitting on one of the corner beds with his legs dangling and his back leaning against the wall. Supporting his back the youngest Tracy had his hands rubbing his temples. Walking quietly toward him Scott laid a hand on Alan's thigh, "Alan?". Immediately Alan jumped at the touch of Scott's hand. "Whoa buddy! It's just me."

Taking in a deep breath Alan quickly collected himself. "Sorry," was the small response he gave.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked as he sat down next to him on the bed.

"Depends on your definition of alright."

Scott looked at him worried. "What do you mean? Alan, what are you doing up here by yourself?"

"I mean exactly what I said, Scott. If you are talking about my physical well being I guess you could say I'm fine but if you mean am I alright with everything else then the answer should be obvious. Don't you see it? Everything is happening all over again. Once again we let a threat sneak up on us and now he has us where he wants us. What I don't understand is why is this happening again? We haven't done one thing wrong. We save people's lives, what is so wrong with that!" Alan released. Taking a deep breath, Alan met Scott's eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to erupt on you like that."

Scott smiled. "It's alright, Alan. That's what all of us are here for. So why did you come up here? From the way you're holding your head it looks like you have a lovely headache. Did "he" try to reach you again?"

"No. I came up here for some painkillers for a headache and a few aches but mostly I just needed some peace and quiet. I guess I'm just getting really stressed from everything that is going on. You don't have to worry about me though, Scott. I'll be fine," Alan assured.

Scott smiled slightly. "You may say that but we all know this is bothering you deeply. I know you already know this but remember that you can talk to us about anything. Don't forget that kiddo, alright. We're in this together and you aren't a burden in any way. We'll get this Taylor Rich, I promise."

Alan smiled. "Thanks, Scott. I won't forget."

"Good," the oldest Tracy son stated, gently ruffling Alan's blonde locks. "Why don't you lay down for a bit. Dad is finishing up a few things and then we are done."

Alan stared at his brother, half snorting. "Nice try big brother but you're not getting ride of me that easy. I might be a little off but I'm not that off. I want to know what you and Dad found out."

Scott sighed. "Darnit. Here I thought I had you tricked. Look, Dad is going to fill all of you in. I think it would be best to wait until then, alright."

The smile on Alan's face disappeared slightly. "I guess I can wait but it better be soon. I have a feeling something is about to happen and it's big."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it but it is almost as if this connection I have with this man has made me able to sense him somewhat. I know I'm not making much sense. I guess it's just really hard to explain. All I know is something big is going to happen soon," Alan declared. Scott stared at his brother unsure what to say. He too knew Alan was a sequential key in all of this. He just hoped and prayed this time wouldn't end up like the incident with the Hood.

Looking toward the doorway both Alan and Scott heard voices coming from the hallway. Within seconds they were met by the faces of their father, Virgil, and Gordon. Turning to Alan, Scott smiled. "Well Alan, I don't think you have to wait very long. It looks like you are going to get that talk you wanted."

Once their plan began to take shape each Tracy knew they had a real chance at taking this threat down. That simple thought was enough to make them jump for joy but each knew they had a long way to go. The only thoughts that filled their minds on the journey home was their plan. They just hoped it turned out like they hoped, for their family's sake and Alan's.

**TBC...**

**Well I hope that chapter had enough information for ya! This darn chapter took me awhile to write. So Penny and Parker are alright and I've added a twist to the story. Any guess on how this is going to work out? Good or bad? **

**You'll just have to wait and see! The next chapter is going to be very interesting, especially for the Tracy family. Here's a hint...life will be made interesting once again! Tehe, that's all you get.**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Holding Firm

**Disclaimer:**** I absolutely hate these darn things! I don't own the Thunderbirds for the 17th time!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Holding Firm**

It was very still within the Tracy home. Everyone was too focused on the events that would take place within a few of hours. Jeff, Scott, and Virgil sat in Jeff's office discussing every detail of their plan with John. They needed to make sure they didn't leave any holes in this plan. Time after time this man has been one step ahead of them and if they could help it everything would end today.

Gordon on the other hand busied himself by swimming in the pool. He was as nervous as everyone else. How could they ignore how important this incident was? If everything went right they would get rid of their threat and their lives would return back to normal or at least as normal as it could be. However, what if their plan didn't go according to plan, then their lives could become so much more complicated. He feared to think what that possibility could bring. What about Alan? Could their failure bring more torture for his baby brother? He hoped they could spare him anymore pain and torment. Stopping at the end of the pool the redhead looked up toward the direction of Alan's room. After taking his father's advice the kid had agreed to go rest in his room. He knew Alan was right, whatever happened tonight, it was going to be big.

_-TB-_

Lying in his room, Alan tossed and turned in his sleep. Sweat gathered upon his furrowed forehead as his body was immersed further in the dream.

_He wasn't sure where he was. He didn't recognize his surroundings at all. Walking forward he noticed the room was getting darker and darker as he took each step. How did he get here and where was his family? Squinting, he noticed a figure walking toward him. The figure was tall and stout. "Scott? Gordon?" he called hoping it was one of his brothers. His heart began to beat faster and faster as the figure grew closer. It wasn't one of his brothers but who was it? "Who are you?" the blonde questioned as the figure abruptly stopped about five feet in front of him._

_"You don't recognize me, Alan? Oh what a shame, I was hoping after so long you would remember me," the figure said. Stepping in front of Alan he heard the breath go out of him. "What's the matter Alan? Not who you were hoping for?"_

_The air that filled the young man's body seemed stolen from him. Standing before him was the man he had saved in the school fire but his appearance seemed different. The man appeared evil and sadistic; he found himself being overpowered by this man. He could feel pure hated radiating from the man. Stepping back, Alan mustered all his strength to speak. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Oh, Alan. I was hoping you would figure this all out on your own but I guess I was wrong. Yet you will figure it out, but by then it will be too late. Your hope will fail, Alan. What happens next you won't see coming. He is always a step ahead and what comes next won't be in front of you but above you."_

_Before Alan could respond the man was gone. Spinning around he searched for the man but there was no sign of him. Within seconds the room began to close in on him. His breathing began to become ragged and short. What was he going to do? How could he get out of here? He knew it was a dream but how could he escape? "Help! Someone help me!!!" he screamed._

_-TB-_

Walking through the hallway, Gordon threw his swimming towel over his shoulder. The swim had done him some good. He loved how swimming could wash away his stress. Approaching Alan's room he could hear something coming from the room. Rushing to the door he could hear his little brother's screams. _Ah man, not another dream_, he thought. Opening the door he rushed to Alan's side. He frowned at the amount of sweat that had collected upon Alan's brow. "Alan, it's okay! Come on, wake up sprout!!" he said gently placing his hands on his shoulders. Without a second's notice Alan bolted upward, eyes wide. The teenager searched the room in panic as his heart was beating rapidly and his breaths were short and ragged. "Easy, Alan. It was just a dream. I'm right here, try and calm yourself alright," Gordon spoke gently as Alan finally met his eyes. Standing up, Gordon quickly walked into Alan's bathroom. Hearing the sound of water running Alan saw Gordon return with a damp washcloth. "Here," the redhead stated, handing him the cloth.

"Thanks," was all Alan said as he held the cool cloth over his face. The coolness felt refreshing.

"Are you okay?" Gordon asked slowly.

Alan removed the cloth from his face and slowly moved out of the bed, returning the cloth to his sink. "I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it? From the sounds of things it was pretty intense."

Walking out of the bathroom, Alan walked over to his dresser pulling out a clean T-shirt. Pulling off his sweat soak shirt he replaced it with the clean one. "I'm fine, Gordon. It was just another dream."

Gordon frowned. "Look, Alan. I don't want to upset you but this dream seemed different. Did he try and reach you again?"

Alan sighed. Putting on his sandals he looked toward the door. "I said I was fine alright. I don't want to talk about so please leave me alone," he huffed, walking out the room.

Gordon was shocked at Alan's sudden outburst. Stopping at the doorway all he saw was Alan's back as he marched down the hall. Sighing he knew it was time to join the discussion about the threat.

_-TB-_

"There is nothing more we can do than proceed," Jeff stated.

"I hope this turns out like we hope guys. I mean, look at the facts. On every level this guy has been one step ahead," Virgil stated.

"Virgil has a point Dad," John stated across the video link.

"I've thought about all of this, but I don't think we really have much of a choice. I hate being in this position as much as all of you do. If we want to take down Taylor Rich then we have to take this chance. We can't pass it up, we just can't. We owe it to Alan to stop this man and I owe it to all of you to protect you," Jeff said.

"We're a team, Dad. We're all in this together. This man caught all of us off guard, please don't blame yourself," Scott spoke, as his brothers all shared the same thought.

"Alright, I get the point boys. Now, we should leave by 3 this morning. This will give us enough time to get everything set and squared away. I've already spoken to Gordon and Alan about this," Jeff informed. Looking up at the clock he noticed it was already nearly one thirty. "Someone should go wake Alan up."

"He won't be there," Gordon stated as he entered the room.

"Where is he?" Scott immediately asked.

"My best guess is the beach. When I came back inside after my swim I heard him calling out-"

"He had another dream," Virgil stated.

"Yep, but this one was different. Something else happened in this dream. You should have seen him. Whatever happened it really upset him," Gordon explained, sitting next to Virgil on the couch.

Jeff sighed. "This is why I want to get this man so badly. Your brother can only take so much of this and I'm afraid it could affect his recovery. Someone should go get him. It's late and we need to start getting ready to go."

Everyone in the room immediately looked at Gordon. Each knew how close the two youngest Tracy brothers were. Gordon smiled. "Don't look at me. I'm probably the last person he wants to see right now."

"Why do you say that?" John asked.

"Well he blew up at me for one. I wanted to make sure he was alright and I asked him if he wanted to talk about the dream but obviously he didn't for he stormed out of the room."

"I'll go," Virgil volunteered. "Hopefully he's in a better mood now that he has blown off some steam. I'll be back."

"That kid just can't catch a break," Scott said.

"Well, hopefully that will all change soon," John stated.

_-TB-_

Alan leaned against a rock that resided along the island's shore. The sound of the crashing and rolling waves relaxed him.

_Your hope will fail, Alan. What happens next you won't see coming. He is always a step ahead and what comes next won't be in front of you but above you._

He couldn't get the dream out of his head. What did it mean? He was so sick of his dreams and the constant torment. All he wanted was to live life like a normal teenager. He couldn't believe how much his life had been turned around over the last four months. Here he was a teenager struggling with someone who enters his mind against his will while other kids his age are carefree. How that added up he had no idea. To him nothing made sense anymore. Nothing seemed right. His biggest fear was the same incident that had happened with the Hood returning. He couldn't bear to lose his family, not after everything they have gone through, he just couldn't.

Picking up a few rocks he tossed a few into the ocean water. How had his life become full of questions?

_What comes next won't be in front of you but above you._

"Alan?" Virgil called quietly, walking towards him.

For the third time a brother made him jump again. "Jeez, Virg. Do all of you practice sneaking up on me?"

"Sorry, Alan. Everything alright."

"Yeah. It's as good as it can be I guess. So, I take it Gordon told you about what happened."

Virgil sat next to him in the sand. "He did but he was just worried about you. He said you blew up on him."

Alan sighed. "Yeah, but I didn't mean to. I guess the dream just upset me that much."

Virgil smiled, placing an arm around him." Gordon understood. He just wanted to make sure you were alright. We all know how your dreams can affect you, sprout. Do you want to talk about? If not that's okay."

Alan looked out into the ocean, staring into its vastness. Sighing he looked up at Virgil. "I'd rather not talk about it right now. Maybe later but not right now."

Virgil frowned slightly. "That's okay. You can talk about it when you're ready. Dad sent me to come find you. We're getting ready to go so we better get back inside. What do you say?"

"The faster we get rid of this guy the better," Alan stated as both brothers stood.

"That's what I thought, come on," Virgil replied. He placed an arm behind Alan as they walked toward the villa. One way or another he was going to keep the promise he made four months ago. He was going to help his baby brother through this.

Walking back into the house, Alan paused as they headed toward their father's office. "You go ahead, Virg. I need to go to my room for a second. I'll be in there in a few minutes."

"You sure? I can wait."

"It's fine. I'll only be a few minutes," Alan assured and turned toward the direction of his room.

Virgil sighed. He wished Alan was willing to open up to them but he knew within due time he would tell them what was bothering him so much. Walking back into the office he noticed John was no long on the vid-screen. "Hey, what happened to John?" he asked.

"He wanted to monitor everything around the world. The last thing we need right now is a mission," Jeff informed. "Where's Alan?" he asked worried to see him not there.

"He's coming. He said he needed to go to him room for a second," Virgil told them, sitting down on the couch next to Gordon.

"Did he say anything about the dream?" Scott asked, leaning further against the wall nearest the windows.

"Nope. He wasn't ready yet but I told him when he is we're all here. Whatever happened is really getting to him though."

"Well, hopefully within the next few hours we will be able to resolve everything," Jeff stated.

_-TB-_

Walking into the bathroom, Alan turned on the faucet. Cupping his hands he washed his face with the cool refreshing liquid. Drying his face with a towel he walked back into his room. Leaning against the wall he looked out the window into the forest. The night sky beheld a half crescent moon that shined over the forest habitat. Within the next few hours he hoped everything that made his life a living hell would be over with. He could only hope.

"Alan?" he heard someone say. Turning toward his open door he saw Tintin leaning against the door. "Everything okay? I heard your family talking about you. They said you had another bad dream," she spoke.

Walking toward her he turned on his bedroom light. "I did but I'll be fine," he said sitting on his bed.

"Hopefully this Josh Cummings can help. Do you think this plan will work?" she asked.

"I hope it will work but I can't help having this feeling that something bad could happen. Every time we've tried to be a step ahead of this man he has always been one step ahead of us. I just wish we could just once have the upper hand, ya know. I guess since the Hood things have just been so crazy. Do you think that same thing is happening again?" he asked looking up at her.

"I don't know, Alan. I hope this situation isn't the same but I really don't know. My uncle is dead; that is something we don't have to worry about but this new person is different. I don't know how he is able to get inside your head. My powers don't work like that and neither did my uncle's," she stated, holding her necklace. "Alan, I am so sorry my family caused you so much trouble."

Alan looked at her in confusion. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Tintin. Come here," he said, making room for her on the bed.

Remaining in her spot she sighed. "Look, Alan. I know you don't think I should be sorry but my uncle is the reason your family almost died that day. He was the reason we were chased around the island trying to save them. The biggest thing that I regret is that someone in my family hurt you. You nearly died because of my uncle, Alan. So you see I do feel responsible. I let my family hurt you. My inability to control my powers allowed you to fall off that catwalk."

Standing up from the bed he walked up to her, taking her hands in his. Over the last few months they had been able to talk to each other more freely but neither would own up to their true feelings. "Stop. No one blames you or your family for what happened that day. What happened was a freak accident. No one knew that someone like your uncle would hold a grudge for so long and actually go as far as he did to get revenge against my family. When I was hurt it wasn't your fault, alright. You actually saved me from being shredded to pieces. So you see I'm in one piece thanks to you," he said patting his body to show that he was solid.

Tintin stared at him with one of her looks. "That is so not funny Alan."

"Do you understand though? What happened wasn't anyone's fault. That is something I had to learn myself. Trust me; I've blamed myself plenty of times for what happened."

"How so?" she questioned, eyeing his suspiciously. She had a feeling it had to do with his sudden change on the outlook of the world and his overall attitude.

"Well, let's just say I blamed myself for the way I acted around everyone. I was such a jerk. I figured I distracted everyone by being so childish but I feel a little bit different now."

"A little bit different?"

"Let's just say I don't think it is entirely my fault now but I do take some blame and no one can change my mind about that," he stated, taking his spot back on the bed.

"Kind of like I blame myself in a way for what happened to you and your family," she added.

"Exactly. We both know it is somewhat ridiculous but we still believe it. Guess we are both stubborn in that way, huh?"

"Guess so," the Malaysian girl responded.

Standing up he smiled at her. "I should be getting to my Dad's office. I told Virgil I would meet him there within a few minutes. That was at least fifteen minutes ago."

"I'll walk with you," she told him as he turned off his light. "So, what time are you guys leaving for Greece?"

Looking at his watch he chuckled. "Well we are leaving at three, which gives us about fifty minutes now."

"Alan, I need you to promise me you'll be careful out there. I'd hate to see you get hurt again. Will you promise me?" Tintin pleaded.

Alan smiled. "I'm touched that you are so worried but there isn't anything to worry about."

Stopping in front of Jeff's office she met his eyes. "Whether that is the case I want you to say it. Promise me, Alan Tracy," she spoke sternly.

"Alright, I promise Tintin."

"Good," she said with a smile of satisfaction.

"Well, here we are. Are you coming with?" he asked.

"I think I will. I want to help and your father will need someone to man Command and Control with Brains and Fermat gone."

"That sounds like a good idea," Alan stated as he began to step forward.

"Alan wait. I just want to tell you good luck on the mission. Just in case I forget to tell you later. No matter what happens remember what you promised me Alan."

Alan smiled. "Don't worry." Walking into the office both noticed all conversation had abruptly stopped. "What?" he asked stopping in his tracks.

"Are you feeling any better?" Jeff asked.

"The headache has gone away if that's what you mean," the blonde responded, leaning against the wall near the door he had just entered.

"That's good to hear," Scott replied.

Looking up at the clock, Jeff stood up from his desk. "We have about forty minutes until it's time. Let's get ready to go. I'd rather be ahead of schedule then behind."

_-TB-_

Within fifteen minutes everyone had gathered in the now transformed Command and Control. Each Tracy felt like they were back in school getting ready to present a speech in front of their peers.

Jeff stood at his desk explaining everything to Tintin, who had insisted on being there. The IR patriarch had insisted that there was no need for the girl to be at the post the entire mission; however, the Malaysian girl simply explained that it would be easier on all of them if she helped monitor things around the world while John had his main attention on the mission. That was one thing Jeff loved about the teen, once she had set her mind to something it was hard to change it.

Scott, Virgil, and Gordon gathered near their portraits talking about the mission also. They were all ready to go, it was no secret that everyone was eager to get rid of this man. All three brothers had one mind set. Execute the objective and get rid of their pesky threat.

Fixing the velcro around his neck, Alan walked into the room. The youngest Tracy was ready for this. He was finally going to have the chance to take down the man that had been haunting his dreams. Dreams that were affecting his life, especially the latest one. He couldn't get it out of his head. He wanted to know what it meant before it was too late. He hoped it didn't have to do with their mission; however, in the pit of his stomach he feared something big was about to happen and it had to do with tonight.

Spotting Gordon and his brothers near their respective spots he walked up to the second youngest Tracy. Touching the redhead's arm, Gordon turned toward him. "Gordon, I want to apologize for blowing up on you like I did earlier. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to."

Gordon smiled, hugging the teen. "I know, sprout. Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

"You were worried, which I understand now. Hopefully you won't have to worry anymore after tonight," Alan said as he looked at each of his brothers.

"We'll always worry about you Alan. You're our baby brother," Virgil replied.

"So, are you _really_ ready for tonight?" Scott asked the blonde.

"You have no idea," was the teen's only response.

"Seriously, Alan. Are you ready for this? We've all thought about this but I'm just bringing it up again. Are you really prepared to be so close to Taylor Rich? He might sense you and invade your mind again," Virgil stated.

Alan sighed. "Dad and I already discussed this and obviously I won the argument," he said with a small smile. "Whatever happens I'm prepared for it. As long as things work according to plan then whatever happens will be worth it."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Scott questioned. He didn't like the way his brother was talking.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. I guess you could look at it in the fact that each of you take one for the team all the time and if I have to do that tonight than it will all be worth it." Each of Alan's brothers gave a look of disapproval, ready to argue his decision.

"Alan we already discussed this," Gordon said sternly. Before anyone else could put in their two cents Alan heard the words he had been waiting for.

"Okay, boys. Everything is a go," Jeff announced as he stepped down from the platform that surrounded his transformed desk.

As each Tracy took their spot, Alan smiled as stood next to John's empty place. This was it. Looking at each of his brothers he met his father's eyes. Smiling both Tracys shook their heads understanding the same feeling they shared. For Jeff it was a paternal feeling, he was getting the chance to get rid of the one person who dared harm his children and for Alan, well it was a simple feeling of getting rid of the person who was making his life a living hell.

Looking at Tintin, Jeff nodded. "Thunderbirds are go!"

_-TB-_

Settling into Thunderbird 1, Scott and Alan prepared all pre-flight procedures while Jeff, Virgil, and Gordon did the same in Thunderbird 2. Within seconds both birds were one their way.

Locking in the coordinates of their destination, Scott looked over at Alan. The teen hadn't said a word since they had taken off. This mission was definitely going to be defining moment for all of them. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the worthless man that dared to threaten his family and harm his youngest brother. He just hoped Alan wasn't planning any heroics. Bad enough he was going to have to keep a close eye on the teen, he didn't want to have to worry about the unthinkable. Scott Tracy knew that he was going to have to undertake two jobs tonight. One was International Rescue's Field Commander and the other was his family's protector. With Gordon and Alan in the building with him he knew things could get dicey. All three of them would be targets for being Tracys and Alan was a major target. However, after many arguments each knew it was best for Alan to be in the building regardless of the harm. If something went wrong he could be their informer. All the oldest Tracy brother knew was they had to make sure their plan worked otherwise the fall out could be tragic.

Alan stared out into the vastness of the clouds. This was one thing he loved about being in a Thunderbird. You could go fast and you were as high as the clouds in the sky. High enough where no one could bother you or harm you. Glancing over at Scott he was glad to see the man was preoccupied with Thunderbird 1's flight data. What had his dream meant? _What comes next won't be in front of you but above you. _He prayed it didn't have to do with their mission. He couldn't allow any more harm to come his family. He couldn't and he wouldn't allow it. Still, no matter how much he hoped and prayed, the deep pit at the bottom of his stomach grew bigger as they got closer and closer to their destination. _You won't see it coming. _He was ready to scream but he knew he had to hold it together for his family. They needed him and now was no time to be weak or a coward. He almost caused his family their lives once before and he wasn't going to let it happen again. He would have the last say and he would protect his family no matter the cost. _Sorry, Tintin. I don't know if I can keep that promise_, he thought. He didn't know if he could keep any of the promises he had made.

_-TB-_

Within no time they had reached the airport of Veroia. Setting the Thunderbirds down in a secluded area, security guarded the birds quite carefully.

Stepping onto the Greek soil made their plan seem so much more realistic. "We're one step closer guys," Scott commented.

Now that they were finally in the country they had three main goals they had to achieve before tonight actually happened. Their first course of preparation was to contact all police personal and make sure all system were a go on their end. Their second course of action was to secure Josh. If he didn't make it into the building smoothly without any suspicion than their plan would fail. However, their last course of preparation was key. Once they had Josh secured in the building they had to get themselves secured in the building. If Taylor Rich knew they were there than their plan would most definitely fail.

Staring at the landscape of the Veroia airport Alan felt even more uneasy. This was it. He was now here and there was no backing out. He was going to keep one promise he had made out of them all and it was to protect his family. Watching his brothers as they all gathered waiting for their father he couldn't help but smile. They were all waiting for tonight. Scott wanted to get this man so badly like the rest of them but for him it was different. It meant he was protecting their family also. For Virgil it meant taking out the man who had dared to disrupt their lives, the lives of their family and the lives of those who needed their help. Gordon was almost a combination. He wanted to get the man who was hurting their family and the man who was hurting his best friend. Nothing mattered to the Tracys except tonight. They were going to make this a night Taylor Rich wouldn't forget.

"Thanks, Penny. I send the boys over now while Scott and I go to the police station. See you soon," Jeff stated. Ending the call he walked up to his anxious sons. "Alright boys. Scott, you and I will pay the police a visit to make sure everything is a go. Virgil, Gordon, and Alan, I want you three to meet Lady Penelope and Parker at their hotel. They have Josh with them so I want you to go over everything with him one more time, alright."

All of his sons responded with an "FAB" except one. Frowning each of them noticed Alan's distant stare along the horizon. "Alan?" Jeff called to him, but he continued to stare at something they did not see.

"Alan!" Virgil said, shaking his arm. The sensation immediately brought the youngest attention back to them.

"Everything alright?" Scott asked as he met the worried faces of his family members.

"Yea-hh, sorry," was all the teen managed to stumble out as he glanced one last time toward the horizon. He swore he saw him.

"Did you hear what I said?" Jeff questioned.

"Yeah, like I said I was sorry. Let's just get going," Alan stated and walked past them toward their rental cars.

The rest of his family walked behind him, worried. "Make sure you keep an eye on him," Jeff stated to his two middle sons.

"Don't worry, Dad. We won't let him leave our sights," Gordon reassured.

"We'll see you soon," Scott stated as both stepped into their rental car bound for the local authorities.

Following the same actions, the three youngest Tracys made their way toward the hotel.

_-TB-_

"Dad, do you think Alan is going to be able to handle tonight?" Scott asked.

"I think he can, he's just having a hard time dealing with it all. If you think about, look at it as if we were in his shoes. He's only fifteen and someone is threatening his family and invading his head against his will. How would you react? Alan's proven himself to us and against my better judgment I think we need to let him fly on this one," Jeff said, as they pulled up to the police station.

Scott smiled. "Is this coming from the argument between you two earlier?"

Jeff smiled at his son. "Let's just say I'm learning to let Alan grow up and not hold him back so much."

"He's has plenty of people to back him up if he makes a mistake, Dad," Scott stated as both men climbed out of the car. "It wasn't long ago that you had to do the same with me."

Walking around the car, Jeff stopped in front of Scott. "I know. Just keep reminding me that it's for the best."

"I will, don't worry," Scott said, placing an arm around his father. "Come on."

Walking into the building, both men were immediately addressed by a policeman. "How may I help you?" he asked.

"We are both members of International Rescue and one of our agents spoke to your Commander earlier. May we see him now?" Jeff informed.

"Of course, one moment," the man stated as he walked toward their leader's office.

Within seconds a quite stout middle-aged Mediterranean man stepped out of the office. "Hello. I'm Commander Burdett. From what I understand from the woman I spoke to earlier we have something big going on tonight. Am I correct?" the man stated in almost perfect English.

"You are correct," Jeff stated as both of them shook the man's hand.

"We can talk in my office. We will have more privacy that way," Commander Burdett spoke as he led them into his office. Shutting the door, he smiled. "Well, I must say it is quite an honor to be working with International Rescue Mr..."

"Please call me Jeff and this is Scott," the IR patriarch stated as all three men took their seats.

Sitting forward in his chair, the Greek officer folded his hands on top of his desk. "After the bombing incident at the Winchester Bank we are prepared to help your team take down this threat. So, that being said I have one simple question for you two gentlemen. What can my forces do to help you?"

Sitting forward in his own chair, Jeff met the Greek man sternly. "You probably don't need to be told this but this man is quite dangerous. Against every odd possible this man has remained one step ahead of us. What I need from your team is to secure the perimeters of the building. I am sending three of our operatives inside to stake out the meeting room while myself and three other operatives will be waiting outside with you. One thing I cannot stress enough is the fact that this man mustn't know any of us are here. This may sound strange but this man embodies some very unique abilities."

"Unique abilities? Like freak show kind of things?" the Commander questioned with a curious expression.

Scott smiled. He knew this was the reaction they would receive. After all, it wasn't everyday that you came upon someone who possessed mind controlling powers. "That is exactly what I mean, Mr. Burdett. Taylor Rich has the ability to control minds and to invade them. One of our members has experienced this and let me tell you that he isn't a man to be fooled with," Jeff informed. "This is why it is absolutely important that we maintain absolute secrecy. If Rich finds out that we are there then the fall out could be horrible and I know neither of us want that."

"I understand you now," the man replied. Looking up at his office clock he met the IR operatives' faces. "It is fifteen minutes past 5 o'clock. Now if I understand your agent earlier this all goes down at 7 o'clock, correct?"

"You are correct. I'm sure you have it under control to explain everything to your men. Both of us need to meet the rest of our team and get Mr. Cummings in place without a bust," Jeff said as he and Scott stood. "I can't thank you enough for helping our organization in this matter," he said shaking the man's hand. "Keeping this secret is going to be a hard task but I have faith in your men to do their duty."

"Don't worry. My men will give you our best," Commander Burdett said with a smile. "We shall see you in a couple of hours."

"Yes we shall," Jeff replied. Making their way out of the building both stepped back into their rental cars.

"Well that went smoothly. Let's just hope the rest of it goes that way also," Scott commented as they pulled away.

Jeff sighed. "You have no idea son. That is my only hope right now."

_-TB-_

Sitting beside Lady Penelope, Virgil and Gordon continued to spark up random conversations with the two British Agents within the room. After explaining everything with Josh once again no saw any point in hounding the man further. He was already a nervous wreck and room full of strangers hounding his every word wouldn't help in the least bit. After all, this man was helping them. The Greek man had busied himself with his picture of his family once again. There was nothing more the man could do but follow through with tonight. _I'm doing this for them, just remember that. We will be safe again,_ he continued to tell himself. Tonight was the night he was going to gain control back.

Alan was a similar story. The kid had positioned himself next to the hotel window and continued to gaze upon the city. The feeling of uneasiness wouldn't leave him. He knew he should be happy that they were getting this chance but deep down he felt this dread that sat at the pit of his stomach. Thinking back to when he had arrived he couldn't believe his eyes. He swore he had scene the man in his dream, the man that he had saved in the school fire. What was he doing there and why was he staring at him like he was a ghost or something he had never scene before? In all honesty it had creped him out a bit. The teen prayed it wasn't a sign that his dream would prove tonight's failure. He knew his dream had to do with tonight but what did it pertain to? Everything needed to work tonight. It just had to.

Smiling at one of Parker's comments, Gordon looked over at Alan. His smile immediately disappeared. He hated seeing him like this. Nudging Virgil, the redhead pointed toward the direction of their baby brother. "I'll go talk to him," Gordon said, standing up from the table.

"Has Master Tracy been like this for awhile?" Parker asked Virgil.

"Sadly yes. All of us hope that after tonight Alan will be spared any further torment from this guy."

Penny frowned at the sight of the youngest Tracy. After everything the teenager had already gone through none of this was fair. "We can only hope."

Gordon slowly approached Alan. "Alan?" he spoke gently. He was surprised to see Alan look at him almost immediately. "You're offal quite over here. Whatever you're thinking about it must be interesting, kiddo."

"I'm just thinking about tonight, that's all."

Leaning against the wall in front of Alan, Gordon watched the teen. "We're all nervous, Alan. This will work. We will make it work. As long as Josh keeps up his end of the bargain everything should be smooth sailing."

Alan sighed, meeting his brother's eyes. "I sure hope you're right, Gordo."

"I know I'm right." Looking over after Josh, Gordon pondered a clever thought. "I was thinking and I sure hope we are putting the right amount of faith in Josh, ya know. He's a complete stranger and he are depending on him to get this whole thing right. Kind of risky, huh? Do you trust him, Alan?"

Alan glanced over, watching Josh as he held onto the picture of his family and his religious necklace. "He's a good man."

"How do you figure?" Gordon asked. He was curious how his baby brother had made such an assumption.

"He's in the same situation as I am, Gordon. He's trapped with no way out. We're both just as miserable and both of us want a way out. He'll come through for us, I know it. All of us know too much is at stake, and if it's one thing we all agree on then it's to take down Taylor Rich," Alan spoke.

Gordon smiled. "You make a very good point, bro. I never thought about it like that." Watching Alan smile, he was glad he was able to at least bring one to his face. "So, squirt; how's your aches. Your back feeling any better?"

Alan smiled. He knew this was coming. His family's usual round of twenty questions about his well being. "I'm fine, Gordon. Got a little headache and my back is down to a low throb. It's nothing Tylenol won't fix."

"If you say so, but don't say I didn't ask. We all know you love our questions," Gordon responded with a cheeky smile.

Alan rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah. I just love them."

"Then you won't have a problem with me asking every five minutes then will ya?" Gordon said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Gordon! If you so much as ask me that I will kill you," Alan swore.

"Oh come on, I think it would be fun to see your face. It becomes a nice shade of red when you get agitated. I kind of like it."

Shaking his head, Alan shoved the second youngest Tracy, causing him to fall to the ground. Shocked at his new position, Gordon yanked his younger brother down with him. Walking into room both Jeff and Scott were welcomed to the wonderful sound of Alan and Gordon's laughter. Everyone in the room looked at the two IR members as they sat on the floor laughing at their mirth.

Standing up, Gordon helped Alan up. "It was all him," the redhead stated, pointing at Alan.

"Right, because you're so innocent Gordon," Scott stated. Alan couldn't help but laugh again. To every Tracy that sound was a treasured sound to be heard.

"Alright, everyone. Everything is a go. The police should be posted as soon as possible so you know what that means," Jeff stated.

"It's our turn," Virgil replied.

"Yep," Jeff said. Walking toward Josh, he met the man's eyes. "You ready for this?"

Josh didn't falter. "Absolutely. I want this man as much as you do. I will do this for my family and your organization. Taylor Rich has been able to do this for far too long. We all have suffered because of him and it will stop tonight," he said as he looked over at Alan. He knew Alan was the one who had suffered just as much as he had. It was obvious; the kid had it written across his face.

Jeff looked over at Alan and than back at Josh. "What you are doing is extremely brave. I can't thank you enough for stepping forward and giving each of us a chance at tonight."

"It was the least I could do. I knew the information you needed and you had the man power I needed. It was as simple as that," Josh stated.

"I suggest we get going, Jeff," Penny offered.

"You're right. This is it. You have your car right outside, correct Josh?" Jeff asked.

"That's right."

"Good. Now, remember to act normal. You will drive up first. The police should already be posted. Scott, Gordon, and Alan will be inside the building already. Virgil, Lady Penelope, Parker, and myself will be waiting outside with the police," Jeff explained once again.

Josh shook his head. "I understand. As long as Rich doesn't surprise us with anything than I got this. I trust your team and I hope you trust me to carry this out correctly."

"We do, Josh. We wouldn't be letting you do this otherwise," Virgil told him.

"We will leave now. You should wait about fifteen minutes and then it should be safe for you to leave. The next time we see you should be when this is all over. Good luck," Jeff stated.

"Thanks. I won't let you down," Josh said with a smile.

Slowly each IR member made their way out of the room. As each he walked past Josh, Alan paused. Both men met each other's eyes and both knew what they both said. "I've been through the same hell you've been through, Josh. One way or another you know both of us will know if Rich decides to pull something. I will be right outside and together we will bring him down," Alan stated, holding his hand out to the Mediterranean man.

Smiling, Josh shook Alan's hand. "Let us hope we will be the ones to be a step ahead this time, mm?"

"Definitely," Alan said with a smile also.

"You better get going, they will wonder what happened to you," Josh told him.

"See you in the building," was the last thing Josh heard the youngest IR operative say as he shut the door. If he only knew how sequential tonight was for the both of them. However, was it good or bad?

_-TB-_

Within no time everyone was in their places. Not one person felt easy at the moment. They had ten minutes before the whole thing began but for them it seemed like eternity. Alan, Scott, and Gordon were secured in their places near the room Josh had indicated. The police, Jeff, Virgil, Penny and Parker were positioned in their hiding places outside. All they needed was Josh to show up and for Rich to grace himself with his presence.

"How do things look in there?" Jeff asked Scott.

"As good as an old factory building can look, Dad. Stop stressing. We're fine in here. No one can see us in our positions, I promise," Scott stated.

"He's right Dad. The only benefit of our position is that we should be able to hear everything going on," Gordon added.

"Alright, point taken," Jeff resigned. Looking toward the factory entrance he saw a silver car pull in. "Josh is here. Remember to be careful boys. I don't like any of you being so close to this guy but we don't have a choice. Just be careful," Jeff stated.

"We will, Dad."

The welcomed sight of Josh arriving sent Jeff Tracy into a mixture of emotions. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this uneasy. The insides of his stomach were doing flips. As much as he had waited for this moment to come he actually couldn't wait to get this moment over with. This was where his life could turn from bad to good or from bad to worse. Inwardly the man fought his thoughts of how their plan could go wrong. However, he knew he just had to hold onto hope. This was the moment they had been waiting for and he just had to hold firm and remember he was doing the right thing. Josh was risking everything to save everything for both himself and for them, if this man was willing to do this than he had to be willing to believe in him and do the same.

Walking into the building, Josh couldn't help but resist the feeling of running back toward the way he came. Everything was dependent upon him at this moment. He had to face Rich and not only act completely normal but lead the man into a trap. This was definitely out of his league but there was no turning back. Turning back would mean he was a coward and then his family and many other lives would pay for his weakness. He knew tonight was when it all stopped. He couldn't allow this man to continue on his rampage of said "revenge". Pausing as he neared the meeting room, Josh Cummings took a deep breath. This was it, no turning back. Slowly stepping one foot in front of another he entered the room, waiting for his enemy.

Peeking around the corner, Alan noticed as Josh came closer to the room. This was the moment each of them had been waiting for. Leaning against the wall he ignored the imploring looks of his two brothers. This moment was when he would get all his answers. He prayed his doubt would go away. Nothing could go wrong tonight. This had to work, and no dream was going to tell him differently. This was the night he would be freed from this man. This was the night their family would be spared any further harm. He was going to make sure this would happen one way or another.

_Your thoughts are always so entertaining, Alan. I'm quite disappointed that you still underestimate me. Your hope will fail, Alan. You all thought you could out-smart me but you are __**very**__ wrong. You thought I wouldn't find out about the false wire or Josh's betrayal. Well think again! Remember what someone told you, Alan. What happens next you won't see coming. It won't be in front of you but above you. There happens to be a second floor to the factory, huh? If you think you save Josh in time be my guest. Time is precious._

Blinking slowly, Alan met the worried faces of his two brothers. The message had ended. "It's a trap! I have to get Josh!" he screamed as he pushed himself up and ran out of the room.

"Alan wait!" Scott screamed as he and Gordon tried to grab him.

Fear gripping both Tracys, Gordon called his father as they rushed after Alan. "Dad! It's a trap! Alan just ran to get Josh. Something's wrong!"

"What? Get out of there now!"

Before anyone could answer an explosion from the room above rocked the old factory building, sending both Scott and Gordon into the parallel wall with a thud. Debris from the explosion falling on top of them.

**TBC...**

**Oh what a cliffy!!!!! You hate me right now, don't ya!! So, what's gonna happen? Do you think Alan got to Josh in time? What about Gordon and Scott? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Okay folks here's the update…. I am having exploratory surgery on Dec. 27. Depending on what they find I should only be out of commission for about 5 days so I will try my hardest to update at least twice before this happens. I appreciate the patience and just keep supporting me. After all, things are just starting to get interesting. **

**So…review and let me know what you think, PLEASE!!!! Who knows, it might make me update faster...**

**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!**


	8. A Fear Relived

**Disclaimer:**** Mmm, have things changed since last time? ...NOPE! Still don't own them!!!**

**Merry Christmas!!! I know I'm early but I probably won't post before then.**

**Hopefully my lovely ending to last chapter didn't cause too much trouble... '-'**

**Let's see what happened to those boys!**

**A Fear Relived**

"ALAN!" the oldest Tracy screamed, looking at the room that his brother had been in. The sight of seeing the room collapse with his little brother still in it made him want to die.

"Dad, the room collapsed! It collapsed!" Gordon screamed into his com as he cleared some of the debris off of him.

"Where's Alan, did he get out?" Jeff asked worriedly. "Gordon!" he screamed as his son didn't respond.

"Dad, he was still in there. What do we do?"

"Hold on, we'll be there in a minute," the man ordered as he and Virgil prepared to make their way into the building from their hiding spot.

"Scott wait! Dad said to wait!"

"No! I'm not going to leave our brother in there alone and hurt. I'm going in there and you can choose to either stay here and wait for Dad, or come with me," Scott declared.

"Well I'm not waiting, I'm coming with you!"

"Good then we agree. Let's go," Scott ordered as the two carefully entered the destroyed room.

_-TB-_

Taylor Rich couldn't help but smile sadistically. His plan had worked so well and now he was finally reaching the climax of his revenge. He would finish the job he had promised. The Tracy family would pay for what they've done and he would make sure it wouldn't be easy. He would stand on his mentor's dying wish. _Make International Rescue Pay!_

_-TB-_

"Alan! If you can hear us buddy please say something!" Scott yelled into the room. Both Gordon and him waited for a response but sadly received none.

Moving a piece of rubble, Gordon looked around the room. "Come on Al, say something." All that met them was silence. Out of everything that had fallen into the room only the file cabinets had remained in their previous position.

"Damnit. Cummings set us up. If I see that man right now I'm going to throttle him, that's if he isn't already dead," Scott fumed.

"I have a feeling you would kill him if he wasn't already, Scott. Still, something tells me that he was innocent in all this. He was being blackmailed," Gordon said, stumbling over a piece of rubble.

"How do you figure?"

"It's just something Alan said to me earlier," Gordon said, pausing.

As quiet as the room had been it quickly filled with noise. The room began to shift, making the room fill with dust. Immediately the two brothers lost their balance, trying to dodge pieces of debris.

"Gordon! Are you alright?" Scott called worried as the shifting stopped as soon as it had started.

"Yeah, except," the second youngest said, coughing.

"Except what?" Scott asked as he spotted him across the room.

"My leg is stuck," Gordon answered as Scott walked up to him.

Looking at the debri that covered his brother's trapped left leg, Scott attempted to free him. "Hold on, tell me when you feel it's free."

Lifting a few crumpled pieces of drywall and other debri, Gordon felt pressure lift off his leg. "Okay, hold it there." Pulling his leg free, Scott let go of the rubble.

"I think its okay, but it sure hurts like hell," Gordon grunted in pain, trying to move the bloodied limb.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked worried.

"Yeah," his brother responded trying to put pressure on it a little.

Suddenly they heard movement to the right of them. "Alan?" Scott called.

Quickly digging in the rubble, Gordon spotted a hand. As both of them lifted the debri from the trapped body they froze. "Oh my God!" were the only words that could escape Gordon's mouth.

"Is he dead?" Scott asked as Gordon placed a hand on the artery. He felt nothing.

_-TB-_

Tears streamed down the face of Tintin Belangant as she listened to the conversations between the Tracys. Alan had to be okay, he had promised her that he would keep himself safe from harm. Shaking her head, she wiped the tears from her cheeks. _This shouldn't be happening, my family is the reason they have been through so much and now a copy cat is threatening their lives! When will it end!!_ she thought, slamming her hand against the desk.

"Thunderbird 5 to Command and Control. Tintin, do you read?"

Shaking off the pain she had inflicted on her hand she calmed herself and answered the link. "I'm here, John."

"No one will answer their lines! Have you heard anything from them? I want to know what's going on down there!" John stated, obvious emotion overpowering his words.

Wiping the rest of her tears off her cheeks, the girl sighed. "I'm sorry, John. I know as much as you do."

Frowning, John immediately regretted his words. "I'm sorry, Tintin. I didn't mean to get so carried away, I'm just so worried."

"I hope they're all okay. Alan promised me he wouldn't get hurt. Do you think he got Josh out before the worst happened?" she asked as she met John's sympathetic face on the screen.

"I don't know. We can only hope," were the only words he could think of to say.

_-TB-_

The man that lay before the two Tracys was Josh Cummings. "He's dead, Scott. There's nothing we can do."

"Damn! We have to find Alan," the oldest Tracy said as he stood up from Josh's beaten body.

Leaning on his good leg, Gordon looked around. If Josh was dead he sure hoped his little brother was alright. He couldn't bear to lose him. Not after everything they had gone through over the last few months. Lifting a piece of drywall, his heart nearly stopped as he spotted someone's right leg as it twitched. "Scott! I think I found him!" he yelled as he began to unbury the figure.

Everything seemed fuzzy. His head was killing him and whatever was covering his chest hurt like hell for it was restricting his breathing. His best guess was he had a few broken ribs and another concussion. The last thing he remembered was grabbing Josh and then the room above him exploded. How was he going to get out of this one? Thankfully he heard voices near him. Moving his legs he tried to lift the piece of rubble off his chest which only caused more pain.

"Alan?" Scott called again as they heard a grunt of pain come from underneath the rubble.

"Scott?" they heard a weak voice call back.

Both Gordon and Scott met each other with wide eyes. "Hurry! We have to move this!" Gordon called.

"We have to be careful. Moving this the wrong way could collapse the rest of the rubble on top of him even further and who knows how stable this building even is now. Okay, we move on three! One, two, THREE!"

Setting the object aside both moved to the form of their trapped brother. The movement signaled a harsh cough from their youngest brother followed by a few minor coughs.

"Alan, oh my God!" Gordon cried at the sight of him. He had never been so happy to see the little twerp in his life, but he looked horrible.

"Alan! Open your eyes for me!" Scott called, stroking Alan's blood filled hair. He had obviously obtained another head injury.

"Scott?" Alan answered weakly. Looking up he met the worried faces of his brothers.

"Hey, buddy. That's it, just keep looking at me," he responded gently. Looking at Gordon they removed another piece of rubble from their brother's trapped body. Alan's torso was still covered by a low lying beam, which only worried them further. The last thing Alan needed was more injuries. "Gordon do you think you can help me move this with that leg of yours?"

"Yeah, no problem. I'll do whatever it takes to get this junk off our brother." Steadying his weight he looked up at Scott signifying he was ready. "Alright, on three again. We'll sit it down to the left there. Okay, one, two, THREE!" Scott ordered as the two brothers moved the beam gently. The sudden decrease of pressure that was lifted from Alan's mid-section sent pain flaring through his tattered and shocked body.

"Alan, just hold on. We're almost done," Scott called gently as both he and Gordon finally threw the beam off their brother.

"Scott, Gordon where are you? I told you to wait!" Jeff boomed as both he and Virgil tried to enter the demolished room.

"We're over here! Hurry Dad, we found Alan!" Gordon called.

"Alan, come on buddy stay with me," Scott said, tapping his face.

"Alan?" Jeff said to his son.

"Dad?" His head was really killing him and he could feel the darkness pulling him from awareness.

"It's okay, son. We're all here. Don't worry everything is going to be fine," Jeff said squeezing his son's weak hand.

"Where's Cummings?" Virgil asked as he looked over the destroyed room.

"Dead," was the blunt answer he received from Scott.

"Come on sprout, stay with us," Gordon said, as they each noticed him start to slip toward unconsciousness.

"We have to get him out of here," Jeff said as he looked at each of his son's worried faces.

"I'll carry him," Gordon offered.

"Oh no you aren't. Not with that leg," Scott challenged.

"What happened to your leg?" his father asked.

"We were in here when the room shifted a second time and someone here decided to get his left leg stuck," Scott chided.

"What? I can walk on it with no problem," Gordon returned, but as he stood instant pain shot through it as Virgil caught him.

"Or not," Jeff stated.

"Are you alright?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah. The only thing that's hurt is my pride," Gordon scuffed, as Virgil helped him steady his weight on his injured leg.

"Alan, sprout?" Scott called when he noticed no movement from the youngster. "Alan!" he called again, shaking him.

"Alan, open your eyes! Come on son."

They received no response as the youngest Tracy had given in to the powerful darkness of bliss.

"Okay we need to get him out of here now!" Jeff said as complete worry now claimed him.

Picking up his brother's limp form, Scott met his father's worried eyes. "He'll be fine, we just need to get him to the Med Bay."

"Let's go. I'll have Lady Penelope take care of Josh's body," Jeff ordered. Each Tracy made their way out of the demolished room, their minds filled with worry for their youngest member.

_-TB-_

After explaining everything to the police, the Tracy family rushed to their famous birds. Jeff inwardly fought if the best decision was deciding not to take Alan to the hospital before returning to the island. Both decisions were risky. If he took his son to the hospital he risked exposing him to Taylor Rich. There was no way they could keep an eye on Alan constantly. At his current state the teenager was vulnerable. However, his state also meant that he could be hurt really bad. He prayed Alan's condition didn't decrease. Going to the hospital right now wasn't an option.

Worry claimed every person in Thunderbird 2's Medical Bay. "Damn, his pupils are sluggish and uneven," Virgil said looking up at his father. "He has another concussion, Dad."

"How bad?" Jeff asked as he placed a bandage around Gordon's leg.

"I'm not sure, but I'm afraid that it may be a lot worse than the one he received a couple months ago. I'll be honest Dad. I'm afraid his brain hasn't completely healed from his previous concussion and-"

"-and you're unsure what damage the concussions combined have done," Jeff said, finishing his son's thought.

"Exactly. I think we should call Dr. Jamison as soon as we get back to the island. If he doesn't wake up soon, well...he could slip into a coma," Virgil said, as Scott helped him tend to the small cuts Alan had acquired from the debri.

"You really think it's that bad, Virg?" Scott asked as he positioned himself to tend to Alan's broken ribs.

"I could be wrong, but all the signs are there. Maybe I'm being over paranoid, but if he doesn't wake up soon we have to brace ourselves for anything, even the possibility of him entering into a coma. I don't want that to happen guys, but Alan's body has taken a heavy beating within the last few months; something someone his age shouldn't have had to battle. Right now I just don't know."

"What about his seizures? Could this make them return?" Gordon asked, extremely worried.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know right now," Virgil said in utter frustration and worry.

"Gordon, start preflight procedures for Thunderbird 2 and I'll be up there soon to help you pilot her. Scott, as much as you want to stay here with Alan I need you to start up Thunderbird 1. Virgil, I want you to stay here and monitor Alan, alright. The best thing we can do right now is get back to the island as soon as possible," Jeff instructed, looking at each of his son's worried faces.

"What about John? Has anyone contacted him about what happened?" Gordon asked, standing up slowly. The pain from his leg wasn't too bad, but he was going to have to baby it for a day or so. _Great, I'm gonna have limp,_ he thought.

"I've already informed John about Alan and everything else. Right now he's waiting on what we find out," Jeff stated, looking at his youngest son. _Why was this happening again?_

Without another word the Tracy family prepared themselves to head home as quickly as possible. Once again the life of one of their family members hung in the balance.

_-TB-_

Gordon sat on the couch in his Dad's office deep in thought. He hated waiting, it was the worst thing on the Earth. He would rather be swimming the time away, but his current leg condition made it impossible. What worried him most was the fact that Virgil could very well be right. They had tried to wake Alan every ten minutes but sadly they had received no response from the teenager.

A noise coming from his Dad's desk brought him out of his thoughts. Limping over to the computers he saw there was an incoming transmission coming from Thunderbird 5. Sitting down in his father's chair he opened the link. "Hey, John."

"Hey yourself, little brother. How's it going down there? Your leg okay?"

"It's fine."

"Any news yet?" John asked, noticing Gordon's somewhat depressed mood.

"Virgil and Dad are having a video conference with Dr. Jamison right now. I'm starting to get scared, John. He won't wake up. What if he does go into a coma? What will-"

"Whoa. Hold on there. Don't get too ahead of yourself. We don't know anything yet. Alan's going to be just fine, we just have to have faith in him again. He's strong and we all know that he's stubborn. He'll pull through this."

"I hope you're right. I just wish our family could get a break. Ever since the Hood attacked things have been weird. I wish things would return to normal, especially for Alan."

John smirked; "I know what you mean, things have just seemed so out of whack. In some way I was hoping the missions would help get our minds off of things but we've suddenly had a shortage of those, which isn't a bad thing. Life just seems so unfair right now. Especially now that this new threat is out there. What I don't understand is why are people targeting us? Aren't we supposed to be the good guys?"

"I don't understand any of this right now. For some weird reason all the good we've done doesn't matter to this lunatic. He has this weird vengeance against us. He almost reminds me of the Hood, John. What if he is after the same thing?" Gordon asked as the thought of the Hood sent a chill down his spine. The events of that day nearly aged him by five years.

"We're more equipped for such an attack. Nothing will happen, Gordon. Trust me. Out of all that has happened since the Hood, Dad has definitely prepared us with ways of defending ourselves."

Gordon looked up to see their father enter the room. "Dad! Do you know what's wrong with Alan?"

Jeff walked up to the computer, "John, I need you to set Thunderbird 5 on autopilot and prepare to leave. Both Virgil and Gordon will be there to pick you up, alright."

"What's wrong with Alan?" both his sons questioned.

Sighing he looked at Gordon and then at John. "We're not sure right now. I'm taking the jet to go pick up Dan and bring him back here. I'm sorry that's all I have to tell you boys. Now, Gordon go get ready to leave and John I'll see you soon, alright."

"Of course, Dad. What do I do about any emergency calls?" John asked.

"Reroute them to the island and I just pray we don't get any because we can't handle them right now," their father said.

"FAB, Dad. I'll see you in a few hours."

"See ya soon, son," Jeff said and disconnected the transmission. The next twenty-four hours were going to be the hardest for the Tracy family, he just prayed Lucy would get them all through this like she had only a few months ago.

**TBC...**

**I know, I've hurt Alan. What else did you expect? I wasn't going to let all of them off the hook. The true question now is what's coming next. We've lost our key, Josh Cummings and Taylor Rich is succeeding in his revenge. The next few chapters will answer some questions, but you have to stay tuned to find out what ones.**

**I really appreciate all the support I am getting for this story. You have no idea!! I've worked hard on this and I'm glad that it is paying off and all of you are enjoying it. **

**Merry Christmas everyone!! It's in 4 days and that's not counting today!! Yay!! I hope it is merry and considering the time schedule I probably won't post before the New Year. My surgery is Dec. 27, a week from today. I wanted to post more before then but it doesn't look like it will happen. I'm sorry you'll have to wait at least 2-3 weeks for another update. Wish me luck on the surgery and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!**

**luv and peace,**

**See ya next chapter and remember...**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


	9. The Waiting Game

**I'm back and I have answers from the surgery!!!! Woot!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** Unless I've received a letter I don't know about I still don't own the boys or anything having to do with The Thunderbirds. Darn, these things always know how to get a girl down. At least I own a few characters...**

**The Waiting Game**

It had been eight hours with no change in the drastic situation that held the Tracy Island. Both John and Dr. Jamison had finally arrived to the island for what little comfort it brought to the island. Each of the island's inhabitants hoped Dan could help Alan. They couldn't lose Alan. Not after everything they've over come during the last couple of months.

The tension in the infirmary was so strong. Silence hung as each waited for Dan to finish his assessment of their youngest family member. Each of the Tracys were scattered around the quite big medical room. Near the entrance both Scott and John sat on the floor leaning against the wall. Gordon sat on one of the empty beds and Virgil stood next to Jeff, both listening to Dan's minor comments. If there ever was a single longest moment in someone's life this was it for each of them. The fear and worry over Alan was eating at each of them and Dan's long silence wasn't helping.

Sitting with his legs stretched out Scott quietly tapped his fingers along his long limbs. Waiting and patience were the two worst things in the world. He was always a man of action and this time was no different. He wanted to know his baby brother was going to be okay and then he wanted to go find Taylor Rich and teach him a few lessons about messing with his family. No one hurt them and got away with it, especially under his watch. He was the oldest and it was his duty to protect them. What a great job he had done with Alan. The image of the room collapsing with Alan still in it would haunt his dreams forever. He swore to himself he wouldn't let anything happen to Alan ever again and now his baby brother lay before them with uncertainty once again. That day at the London hospital four months ago flooded back to him. What new challenge or dare he say tragedy would their family have to face? The world could be so cruel. Alan hadn't done a single thing to anyone and now people wanted to kill him and their family. Wasn't International Rescue enough? They saved lives on a daily basis. What more could anyone ask for? There were so many questions he had that he wanted answers to but he knew now wasn't the time. One thing he did know was Taylor Rich would pay.

John leaned his head against the wall relaxing his eyes for a bit. Jet leg was definitely becoming an issue but no matter how much sleep he craved there was no way he could sleep. He had to know how Alan was before anything could be done. Sometimes he just hated being up in Five. He missed everything in his family's lives and now one of their lives hung in the balance and he had done nothing to stop it. Over the last four months Alan and he had grown a lot closer and he didn't want it to stop. The two had just recently talked about convincing their father to let Alan come up to the station for a week of training. He wanted nothing more than for that to happen. Out of all the Tracys he knew Alan had a slight interest toward the stars. After all, one of their late night conversations was mostly about the station and the stars. Like four months ago his baby brother had to pull through this. Life held so much promise for him and he couldn't watch it pass him by. Not after this family had already conquered so much. They didn't let the Hood stop them and they couldn't let someone like Taylor Rich stop them now.

Gordon swung his legs restlessly over the empty infirmary bed, being careful not to hurt his left leg. Looking at Alan so pale and still on the bed made him feel sick. Hadn't he already visited this nightmare? He couldn't believe he had found himself in this position again. He was sure none of them could. The image of the room collapsing replayed over and over in his mind. He couldn't lose his best friend; his partner in crime. Of course over the last couple of months Alan hadn't really felt up to any pranks. Out of all of them he noticed how much Alan had really changed over the course of the summer. He wasn't the same fun and easy going little brother he had loved. He still loved Alan but he knew that the incident with the Hood had changed him deeply. What had Alan done to deserve this? He needed Alan to pull through this challenge. He couldn't lose his only little brother. His best friend. Taylor Rich would pay for what he had done one way or another.

Virgil waited patiently as Dan finished assessing Alan. He prayed his words were wrong. He prayed that Alan wouldn't go into a coma but everything his body had gone through over the last few months was almost too much for his body to handle. He wished there was so much more he could do for his baby brother, his little sprout. This guy Taylor Rich was destroying their lives and for what? What had they done that was so horrible? They risked their lives on a daily basis for crying out loud. What ever they had done was being paid against his little brother. Alan was getting the brunt of this mans revenge and there was little any of them could do. Once again he was failing at being a big brother but this time he wasn't able to protect him. He had to find a way to get his brother and his family through this otherwise this man might just succeed in his revenge. They couldn't let this man win. Not after everything Alan had fought for over the last four months against the Hood.

Jeff stood over his youngest son as he watched Dan. How had he ended up in this same spot again? Why was someone after their family again? He had created the organization to save people, not to have someone like the Hood and Taylor Rich destroy his hard work and his family. His wished whatever revenge this man had he would just leave it between them. He wanted to keep his sons out of it but obviously Rich wanted them involved, especially his youngest. Why couldn't he just leave Alan alone? The kid was only 15 years old and was just learning the ropes of being a Thunderbird. He hadn't done a single thing to anyone and now suddenly he was being tortured by an enemy. An enemy that wanted to bring down International Rescue; an organization he had created. Was all of this really worth it? Was risky their lives worth all of the glory? Now Alan lay before him once more fighting for his life. A fight he once again shouldn't be fighting. Were International Rescue and the world worth the price of his family's lives? The single fact was Alan wasn't the only son to get hurt due to their family's "business". Scott had nearly been killed by a mine collapse a few years ago. Virgil nearly lost his life when he had taken a bullet from a manic during a bomb scare. John nearly lost his life on Thunderbird 5; a place that should have been safe. Gordon nearly lost his life in his hydrofoil accident and then going out on a mission not a year after almost cost him the same price. For Alan, well he hadn't even been a Thunderbird and he had nearly lost his life. All of these had been close calls, some really close. Did the risk weigh out the rest? Was it worth risking the lives of his sons just to save the lives of others? He had a decision to make soon and Alan's condition would definitely help with it. If his son didn't pull through this than nothing was worth the life of one of his sons. He had already lost his wife and he couldn't lose his youngest or any of his sons. He just knew if he lost his baby boy it would hurt him deeply. Alan was his one connection to Lucy. He looked and acted so much like her. Both John and Alan had shared very familiar features to their treasured Tracy woman but Alan held the most similarity.

Placing his stethoscope around his neck, Dr. Dan Jamison looked up from Alan's limp form and met the worried faces of the Tracy family. This moment was one of the hardest moments in his life. He had visited a moment like this with this family before and he prayed he wouldn't revisit it again but destiny had other plans. Taking a deep breath he met the imploring eyes of Jeff Tracy once again. "Well?" he heard the man ask, as all eyes were on him.

"I won't lie to you, Jeff. Things don't look good. As you have feared, Alan has slipped into a coma. He has four broken ribs, and a severely bruised collar bone." Pausing, he waited as each family member digested the horrible news. "My biggest fear at the moment is what damage has been done to his recovery."

"Are you saying Alan will have seizures again?" Scott asked.

"I don't have an absolute answer but I fear that it may be a possibility. Right now, Alan has suffered a severe concussion. This new injury has caused Alan's brain to swell. However, the good news is from what I see here, the swelling isn't massive," Dan explained.

"How long do you think he will be in the coma?" Jeff asked, fear and worry obvious in his voice.

Dan met Jeff's eyes with sympathy. "That is a question I cannot answer I am afraid. Whatever happens next is once again in the hands of Alan. As we've all seen, Alan posses a strong spirit."

"There's nothing we can do but wait?" Gordon stated, limping his way over toward Alan's bed. Emotion and pain lined his words.

"I'm afraid so. I am so sorry. I wish there was more I could do," Dan answered. He has seen this family suffer so much. They did nothing but good for the world and this was the thanks they received. None of it seemed fair.

Holding his youngest son's still hand, Jeff looked up at the stout doctor. "I couldn't ask for anything more. You are doing what you can Dan and that is enough for us." Gently laying Alan's hand on the bed, Jeff turned toward his sons. "As much as each of you would like to stay here I want all of you to get some rest, alright."

"No, Dad. We can't leave him alone. What if Alan wakes up and we aren't here," John remarked.

"We will take shifts with Alan. Now, please do as I ask. Out of all of us you should be quite tired. I will take the first shift while you rest. Scott, you can follow after me. Virgil, I want you to take Dr. Jamison to the guest room so he can get some rest. No more arguments," Jeff instructed.

Each Tracy son hesitated with reluctance. They wanted to stay with their baby brother. He lay so helpless and pale. Alan had always been the heart of their family and now he lay in a bed fighting for his life once again. The looks upon his son's faces nearly broke Jeff Tracy's heart again. This moment was like four months ago, except then they were in a hospital bedroom in London, England.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Jeff. If you need anything, call me immediately. I will make hourly checks on Alan," Dan stated.

"Get some rest. I fear the next few days will tire us all," Jeff replied, his voice melancholy.

Placing a hand upon Jeff's shoulder, Dan squeezed it with reassurance. "Don't forget to rest yourself, old friend." Looking over at the youngest Tracy's still form, he sighed. "He will get through this Jeff. Your son is strong," he affirmed, exiting the medical room.

Following each Tracy son out of the room, Dan couldn't help but let his heart go out as each of them slowly trudged forward. Gordon's room was the first room they met. "Make sure you keep your leg elevated, Gordon."

"I will, don't worry," was the only response he received as the redhead entered his room.

Slowly but surely each Tracy filtered into their rooms. Following Virgil, Dan was led to his room. There was so much he wished he could do for this family. Day in and day out they risked their lives for people and now one of them was hurt by someone who despised them. Why? They did nothing but good. He didn't understand any of this but he knew he was going to help this family through this if it was the last thing he did.

_-TB-_

Walking into his room, John sighed. He almost didn't recognize it. The room was clean and tidy, reflecting his personality, but it almost seemed cold and silent within the room. The only time he would visit his room was when one of his brothers were working a shift up on Five or something dreadful had happened. Sadly, this time something dreadful had indeed happened. His baby brother lay in their medical room fighting for his life once again. His return to Earth hadn't been for pleasure but to be at Alan's side. Taylor Rich had rendered their family's lives frozen, and for what? Revenge? They saved people. When was that going to be enough?

Walking into his bathroom, he turned on the faucet. Cupping his hands he threw the cool liquid onto his face. The coolness felt refreshing to his hot skin. Using a towel to dry his face, he looked at himself in the mirror. Blonde hair and blue eyes stared back at him. These were the same features Alan had. Time and again both had been compared to their beloved mother, Lucille Tracy. However, in personality and closer looks, Alan was more like their mother. As the youngest Tracy got older and older each of them began to see traits of their mother in him. Traits that made them smile but also made them want to throttle him.

Walking out of the bathroom, John sat on his bed. Looking at his clock he noted it was a little past 8. Sprawling his body across his bed he closed his eyes. No matter how much jet leg pulled at him he knew he would get little sleep. He wouldn't rest until the person who did this paid dearly.

_-TB-_

Jolting awake from what sleep he was in, Gordon hissed as the sudden movement sent a sharp pain throughout his leg. Laying his head back on his pillow he readjusted his leg. Sleep was obviously something that didn't exist at the moment. Thoughts and worries about Alan filled his head. His brother had been only a few feet in front of him and he did nothing and could do nothing to save him. That sight was something that would haunt him forever. Like the small dream he had just had, he knew his dreams would replay the horrifying incident for quite some time.

What had it been that Alan had said earlier? _'If something happened it would all be worth it' _How was it all worth it? Alan now lay in a bed completely comatose. Ever since the incident with the Hood, Alan had changed. He was almost a completely different person. The once carefree and rebellious teen had turned into the quiet and responsible teen that no one recognized. Alan acted like he carried the world on his shoulders. The kid had it set in his head that it was his responsibility to protect their family. It should have been their responsibility, not his. He was the baby of the family. They were sup post to look out for him and his well being not the other way around. He knew he was going to find a way to get his best friend back. Alan had to pull through this challenge and he knew all of them would make Taylor Rich pay.

_-TB-_

Like his brothers, Virgil lay restless on his bed. He knew sleep wasn't an option. How could it be? Their youngest family member was in the infirmary fighting for his life once again. Over the last four months they had faced their biggest challenge. Alan's seizures. He prayed that those didn't return they just couldn't. Alan had worked so hard to overcome them. The kid was only fifteen years old and in the last year he had faced things someone much older than him would face.

To him, Alan was amazing. He couldn't believe how strong a spirit Alan truly did posses. It had been proven that Alan was much like their mother and his strong and fiery spirit showed it. The only thing he hoped for was _that_ spirit would remain true in this situation. The kid had received a dangerous head injury once again and he feared what it had done to his recovery. Dr. Jamison had even said it himself; the effects could harm his recovery. Alan held so much promise. He had just started his training as a Thunderbird and his future held so much promise. Alan had waited his whole life to be a Thunderbird and he couldn't watch Alan throw it away so easily. He was going to help the youngest Tracy fight his way back to them one way or another. However, one thing he knew for sure was all of them would get their enemy. Alan had taken down the Hood for them and he had risked his life once again to take down this new threat. They would get Taylor Rich and Alan's effort would not go unfinished.

_-TB-_

Sweat collected on his brow as the dark haired Tracy tossed and turned in his bed.

_He stared at his brother extremely worried. Taylor Rich was definitely sending him another message. "It's a trap! I have to get Josh!" were the words that left Alan's mouth. "Alan wait!!" he screamed as he tried desperately to grab him. His hands met air as Alan fled from their sight._

_Rushing out of the room, both he and Gordon ran after him. What did he mean it was a trap! Had Josh double crossed them? To his left he heard Gordon talking to their father. The IR patriarch screamed at them to get out, but before they could do anything their lives were abruptly changed._

_As an explosion filled the factory the last thing he saw was the room engulfing his baby brother. "Alan!!" he screamed._

Jolting up in his bed, Scott Tracy breathed heavily. Shaking his head, he tried to calm his breathing. Looking around his room he realized he had only been dreaming; however, deep down he knew the event had truly happened. His baby brother had been in the room when it had collapsed and he was lying in the infirmary fighting for his life.

Swinging his legs over his bed, he looked at the clock. 9:12 shined brightly at him. He had been able to sleep for nearly an hour but the sleep had been a restless one. Rubbing his hands over his face he sighed. His father had been with Alan for quite some time now and he knew no matter how much his father would disagree the man needed his rest too.

Standing up, he made his way to take a quick shower. Dust and grime covered his skin from fighting his way to Alan. That was the worst thing he had ever had to do. Alan had looked so pale and helpless lying on the cold floor. He had promised he would protect Alan and he had failed. The kid had tried to protect all of them. What was he thinking? He was the youngest of the family, their baby. They were sup post to protect him. Starting the water, he looked up toward the ceiling. _Please bring Alan back to us, Mom. He has so much more to do._

_-TB-_

Jeff Tracy sat quietly by his youngest son's bed. Hadn't he already visited this nightmare? He had spent years preventing something like this and now his youngest son lay fighting for his life once again. After a long four months Alan had fought to get his life back to normal and now after one incident he was rendered helpless once again. Jeff had sworn he wouldn't let anything like this happen to his family again and he had failed them. Alan had proven himself to him and once again he was unable to enjoy it. Jeff Tracy found himself asking the same question he had asked himself many years ago and four months ago. His wife had never done anything to hurt anyone, but he ended up losing her none-the-less. The simple fact was he refused to lose Alan, not after everything they had over come. He just had to pray he would get through this once again.

Stroking his son's blonde locks he hated how pale his son looked. Holding his son's hand he couldn't help but blame himself for putting Alan in this position. He was the one who had sent Alan out into the field against his better judgment. He would have rather avoided a major argument than put his son's safety first. After learning that Alan was the major target by Taylor Rich he still allowed Alan to go out on missions. What was he thinking? He handed his son right to Rich. There was no doubt in his mind that he was the one to blame for Alan's condition. He should have followed his better judgment and kept Alan safe and not agreed to send him into the field.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Dad, please! You have to let me go in there!" his youngest son pleaded._

_"I don't know, Alan. You will be extremely close to Taylor Rich. What if he invades your mind? He could do further harm to you being that close. Are you prepared for that?"_

_"I'm prepared for anything, Dad. I need to be in there. What if something goes wrong and I'm the only one that would know it? If Rich sends me a message I need to be in there to help act on it!"_

_Jeff sighed. "Alan, this is really risky. You've barely been out on the field and now you want me to put you in the field where you could risk you life again. I don't think so."_

_Alan tried to control his temper. "Come on, Dad! You send my brothers out there on a daily basis in these types of situations! What makes me so different! I'm completely capable of being out there! I'm a key in all of this and you know it! Can't you trust me on this? I can do this!"_

_"This is not a matter of whether or not you are qualified for the job, Alan! This is about your safety! You've just recovered from a serious injury and I don't want to put you in that position again!" Jeff returned, his own anger coming out. These two were definitely a match for one another when it came to tempers._

_Alan shook his head. "I've been careful on ever mission, Dad! What more do you want me to do? Walk on pines and needles to prove I can do it! I know my job and I know how to do it, it's that simple. I've saved a man from a burning building, I've even propelled from Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2 to help Virgil! What more do I need to do to prove myself? It's time you've realized I've grown up, Dad!"_

_"Alan, I do trust you and I know you can do your job. You've proven yourself well over. I'm just afraid for your safety," Jeff said calmly._

_"I understand where you are coming from, but you have to believe that I will be okay, Dad. Scott and Gordon will be there and whatever Rich wants to throw at me I'm ready for. You guys can't protect me forever. I'll be alright. After tonight this will all be over with and life can return to normal. I want my life back, and this is the only way I know how to do it Dad. Rich has tried to control my life, please let me try to take the control back," Alan stated, his blue orbs imploring his father's own orbs._

_Jeff sighed. "I don't know, Alan. This is really risky."_

_"Please, Dad! All I want is a little faith. I will be fine, I promise. I will have my brothers there and you won't be that far away if something goes wrong. I won't let it come to that though, alright. We will get Rich tonight and all of this will be over," Alan reassured._

_"Alright, Alan. You may go but nothing showy. You stick with your brothers. This is risky for all of us and it will be done by the book," Jeff resigned. He knew he was going against his better judgment but Alan was very persuasive._

_"Thanks, Dad."_

_End Flashback_

Alan had promised nothing would go wrong but how wrong he was. He led Alan into the same trap the Hood had set, putting Alan out in the open. How could he have been so stupid! He was sup post to be his father not his best friend. Sighing, he squeezed his son's left hand gently. "Keep fighting, Alan. I know you have the strength to get through this and pull yourself out of the coma. Show me that spit fire we all know and love. You found your way back to us before and you can do it again. Just keep fighting, son. None of us want to lose you. I won't lose you like this, not after we've conquered so much. I lost your mother and we won't lose you, we won't."

Resting his head against Alan's bed he lost himself to his thoughts. Alan had been right about one thing. He did send his sons out into dangerous situations on a daily basis. Was International Rescue really worth the risk to his son's lives? Is the price worth it? He had already lost his wife and he knew he couldn't lose any of his sons. They faced challenges on a daily basis, some of them big and some of them small but were they worth it all. Without his family life didn't mean a thing. When he had first started the organization it was to save people's lives from loses like he had endured when he lost his wife. However, he hadn't truly thought everything through. If they were saving people's lives then they were risking their own. Was someone else's life worth more than his own flesh and blood? No one deserved to die but they were his sons. The fact that mystified him was the fact that saving people's lives didn't seem to be enough anymore. Two people within one year had tried to harm them because of their resentment against the organization. If people didn't want them then why was he still risking their lives? Looking down at his son so pale and still he knew he had a decision to make. Was International Rescue worth it all? Each of his sons had given up so much for his dream. Scott gave up a Commanding position in the Air Force, John gave up NASA, Virgil gave up his potential in music and art, and Gordon had given up his continued career in swimming. He had forced his sons to choose their lives on his dream and now Alan was paying the price of his dream. Was the price too big? He had to make a decision and Alan had a lot to do with it.

Lifting his head, Jeff quickly looked up toward Alan's heart monitor. Suddenly his Bp levels were beginning to rise. Something was happening and he had the feeling it wasn't good. Standing up he walked to the opposite side of Alan where all his equipment was positioned. His oxygen levels looked fairly good but something was obviously happening. Within seconds Alan's condition changed rapidly. Alan's once still body began to convulse.

_-TB-_

Walking down the hallway, Scott met Dan as he made his way toward the infirmary. "Did you rest any?" Scott asked the doctor.

"A little. You definitely have comfortable beds, which I cannot complain about. I spent most of the time thinking if I missed anything on Alan?" the stout doctor replied. "Did you get any rest?"

"Probably as much as anyone else. Do you think Alan will get through this?" the eldest Tracy son questioned.

"Your brother is strong, Scott. He fought through his struggle four months ago and I will expect the same from him this time. He has a lot weighing against him this time but I have faith that he won't let it defeat him."

As they neared the infirmary they began to hear the monitors beeping, signifying something was wrong. Both men rushed into the room to see Alan convulsing.

"Dan!" Jeff screamed as he tried to help his son.

"Dad! What happened?" Scott cried as he watched his brother's body paroxysm.

"I don't know. One moment he was completely fine and the next everything went to hell," Jeff explained, worry claiming him.

Dan quickly sprang to action. He knew instantly what was happening. He feared it would happen and it had indeed come true. Alan's seizures had returned. The swelling was affecting his brain enough that it only had one way to react. As he worked on Alan's body everyone began to enter the room. The noise coming from the room could be heard throughout the entire house.

A tear slipped down Gordon's face as he watched his one and only baby brother's body convulse. John quickly slipped an arm around his little brother. "Why is this happening again, Johnny?"

"I don't know, Gordon. None of us do," John stated as he fought against his own emotions.

As quickly as Alan's seizure had begun it had stopped. Dan quickly rechecked the teen's vitals. His heart rate and blood pressure were still quite high. Looking through his supplies, he pulled out a syringe. The liquid inside it was a strong sedative that would relax his body enough that the teen's levels would return to normal. Sighing, he looked up at Jeff. Jeff's eyes were filled with worry and fear. His youngest son was fighting for his life again and there was nothing he could do. He felt so powerless. Easing himself into the chair, with the help of Virgil and Scott, Jeff stared at his youngest son's body. Tears rimmed his eyes as his emotions ran high. He was losing his baby boy and there was nothing he could do.

"Jeff," Dan began gently. "There is no easy way to tell you this but this was only his first episode. I fear there will be more. The swelling from his brain is stressing his body. Until the swelling goes down I'm afraid this will continue to happen."

"How long will it take for the swelling to go down?" Scott asked worriedly.

"I don't have an absolute answer for that but I hope it decreases within the next two days; otherwise, we may be dealing with further complications," Dan replied.

"Further complications?" John inquired.

Dan sighed. This was the part he had wanted to avoid. "If Alan doesn't wake up within the next few days I fear he might not wake up for some time or at all."

The words that left Dr. Dan Jamison's mouth felt like a knife in the heart to every person in the room. They couldn't face the fact that Alan wouldn't wake up. He was the heart of their family. He was their one connection to their mother. The kid had over come so much within the past four months and they couldn't believe all of that was going to be thrown out the window due to some maniac who wanted revenge.

Walking up toward the bed, Gordon stood beside Dr. Jamison. He watched as the ventilator helped his baby brother breathe. "Are you saying Alan won't ever wake up?" The voice that had come out of Gordon's mouth sounded like that of a frightened child.

"Gordon, I can't answer that. The next forty-eight hours will tell us what to expect. Whatever happens next is in the hands of Alan."

Holding his son's hand Jeff caressed it paternally. "Keep fighting, Alan. You have to fight this. You have to come back to us."

Scott met Virgil's eyes. It was Scott's turn to take over with Alan. Each of Jeff's sons knew the man needed rest and the worry over Alan wasn't helping him. "Dad, it's time you go and rest. I've rested and I'm ready to take over now," Scott stated gently.

Jeff shook his head. "No, I want to stay here." 

"Dad, please. You need your rest. Alan wouldn't want you neglecting your rest because of him," Virgil reasoned.

John walked behind their father, resting his hands upon the man's shoulders. "Virgil is right. Go rest. Scott will be here incase something happens. You are only a call away. Alan won't be alone. After Scott is done I will take over and so on."

"I will make regular checks on Alan, Jeff. You have no need to worry. Do as your sons ask and go rest. There is nothing more you can do here; Alan wouldn't want you to lose rest on his account."

Jeff sighed as he continued to stare at his baby boy. He knew they were right but what if Alan needed him and he wasn't here. "He'll be fine, Dad. I promise," one of his sons reassured once again. Squeezing Alan's left hand he laid it gently back on the bed. Standing up he met his sons. Each of them looked as worried and fearful as he was. "I will go, but someone come and get me within an hour. If anything happens before that-"

"We know, Dad. Don't worry," Scott stated.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your room," Virgil stated. "I'll be back after you John if that's okay with you Gordon."

"Gordon?"

The redhead stared at Alan as if he was already a ghost. "Gordon!" Looking up he noticed everyone had their attention on him. "What?"

"Is it alright if I go after John?" Virgil repeated.

"Oh, yeah that's fine," Gordon replied emotionlessly.

"Are you sure? I can wait."

"It's fine."

"Alright. I'll be back in a few hours." Glancing one last time at his second youngest brother, Virgil slowly made it out of the room following their father.

Both John and Scott watched Gordon with worry. Dan noticed their worry as well. Gordon remained still as he sat at the edge of the bed, holding Alan's right hand. "I will be back to check on Alan within a half hour," Dan stated. He knew the boys needed some time alone with Alan.

John and Scott nodded at Dr. Jamison's words. As soon as the doctor left both returned their attention to Gordon's sudden desolate mood. Walking around the bed, John put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "He'll be okay, Gordy. He'll get through this. Alan is tough and we all know he is very determined."

The nineteen year old looked down at his left leg that was securely wrapped. Alan lay on a bed in a coma while he had received a little scratch. He was better trained yet Alan was lying hurt. None of this made sense. When was the madness going to end? Looking up he met John's gentle eyes. "I hope you're right, John. I do. If anything happens I don't think I could handle it. Alan's not just our baby brother he's our little sprout." A small tear rolled down Gordon's cheek as his voice caught in his throat. "He's like a best friend to me guys. If I lose him I don't know what I'll do. If I lost any of you I don't know what I would do."

Scott walked over to the duo, grabbing Gordon in his arms. "We're not going anywhere. I promise. Alan will make it out of this. There isn't any other option for him not to."

Gordon let his brothers embrace him. He felt so alone. "I hope you're right, Scott. From my spot all I see is how things are betting against us." Squeezing Alan's hand one last time the redhead limped out of the room.

"Do you think he will be okay?" John asked.

"I think he just needs to be alone," Scott replied as he walked back over to the chair that resided next to Alan's bed.

Following his older brother, John perched himself on the bed. "I can only imagine what it was like for you two."

Scott looked up at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"You and Gordon. Being so close to Alan but so far away. I know it's affecting both of you and don't deny it. I know the feeling, Scott. It's one of the curses of being up in Thunderbird 5. Up there I feel so helpless. If something goes wrong I can't help you guys. It's really tough sometimes," John said as he watched Alan's chest slowly move up and down. He hadn't been here for Alan.

Scott remained silent as he pondered John's words. The astronaut had been right. What had happened in that factory building had been the worst thing he had seen on the job. He should have been able to help Alan, he should have protected him. It was his job to protect their family! How could he have failed Alan?

"I'll leave you alone with him. I'll be back soon," John stated, patting his older brother's shoulder.

"Okay," was the only response Scott gave. Picking up Alan's still hand he grasped it in his big hands. The kid remained still. Scott wanted nothing more than to see Alan awake and joking. He would even love to see him yelling at their father. At least then they would have their Alan back. The youngster could be a pain at times but what little brother wasn't?

"Hey buddy, it's your big brother. I'm sure you already know that by my voice, huh?" he stated, stroking his free hand through Alan's long blonde locks. He hated how pale Alan looked. The body before him looked nothing like his youngest brother. Everything about this made him sick. None of it was right. "Ya know, what I'm about to say is probably going to sound like I'm lecturing you but you never should have went into that room. It's not your job to protect us Alan, it's our job to protect you. Your the baby of the family; you're still a kid. Did you really think you could stop Rich on your own? As much as you wanted to be in that building with us you had no business being there. You were too emotionally attached, Al. Rich would have been able to do anything to you. You're in this bed now because of that man."

Moving from the chair to the side of the bed Scott still held Alan's left hand and he rested his free hand on the teen's thigh. "You had good intentions Alan, I know that. However, your effort was wasted. You tried to save Josh but instead you hurt yourself. You never should have gone after him. Before you acted on impulse you should have waited but you didn't wait, you ran into that room recklessly."

Walking away from the bed Scott sighed heavily. He was fighting his every emotion. He was a man of action not a man of waiting. "God, I hate this Alan. I know you thought you were doing something good. You did a brave thing and I'm proud of you for that. I wish there was something I could do, but there's nothing! All I can do is watch you fight for your life."

Fighting a tear that flooded his right eyes, Scott let it fall down his cheek. He rarely cried but he felt lost. He never imagined he would be in this type of situation again. Walking back toward the bed, the dark haired Tracy sat back down in the chair. Taking Alan's hand in his he held onto it gently. "Look, Alan. You have to wake up. You just have to. There is so much I want to tell you! I want to tell you how proud of you I am but most of all I want to tell you how much I love you! I know I don't say it often but I do. I feel like I'm your second father, kiddo. When we lost Mom I practically helped raise you. I've watched you grow as a person and what I've seen so far you've grown so much. I almost don't recognize you. You've become an amazing person Alan and I want to see you continue to grow. We won't lose you like we lost Mom. You have to fight and find your way back to us. I wont lose you Alan, I won't."

**TBC...**

**Well life is tough for the Tracys right now isn't it. Things continue to get interesting as we move to the next chapter.**

**I'm sure this chapter had many grammar mistakes, but what do you expect from a girl who just had surgery and is on Vicodin? **

**Thanks for the support!!! You know my motto...**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


	10. Life Continues To Move On

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own them!!! I really do hate these things. After so many chapters it becomes redundant.**

**Well here it is finally!!! I'm so sorry it took me so long!!!**

**Life Continues To Move On**

Silence beheld the Tracy Island as each were worried about the youngest Tracy. The night had been pretty quiet but sadly Alan had had another seizure, except this one was small. Thankfully Dan had been in the room when it had happened. He told John that it was normal and in fact it was a good sign. If his seizures continued to diminish than indeed the swelling was decreasing. Maybe some good news was in store for their family.

Walking into the kitchen Kyrano Belangant helped his wife prepare for breakfast. "Do you think they will come this morning, dear?"

Onaha sighed. "After missing dinner last night I think they will. I doubt they will eat at the table as normal but they will come. If they don't I will go hunt them down. Alan wouldn't want them missing meals because of his condition."

"That is my point exactly," Dan said as he walked toward the married couple.

"I take it Mr. Tracy and his sons won't rest," Kyrano stated.

"The boys aren't too bad but we had to tear Jeff away last night. I feel so bad for them, they've already been through so much," the stout doctor replied.

Kyrano slowly laid the eggs his wife needed on the counter. "They suffered because of my brother."

"Kyrano," Onaha spoke softly.

"I know we've been through this but Alan was hurt by my family last time and now there is a copy cat that hurt him again. If my brother hadn't gone on his crazy tirade then maybe Alan and the Tracy family wouldn't be dealing with a copy cat."

Dan sat down and smiled softly as he took the cup of coffee from Onaha. "Jeff never blamed you and he doesn't blame you now. This family does such good and now someone wants to stop them. What more do they want? They risk their lives daily and now Alan is lying in that bed because he tried to save someone."

"None of this adds up. This new threat wants revenge, but the thing is we don't know why. I've watched this family work so hard to save people from uncertain death and now they are getting no thanks for it. What is this world coming to?" Onaha said as she placed the eggs on the stove.

"That is a very good question, Mrs. Belangant," Dan said as he took a drink of his coffee.

"How bad is Alan?" Kyrano asked.

Dan slowly sat down his cup and cleared his throat. "Well, I can tell you he isn't good. Last night his seizures returned."

"Oh my," were the only words that escaped Onaha's mouth.

"Like I told Jeff and the boys, right now all we can do is wait. The best thing I can tell you is he had a seizure this morning but it was small. If they diminish than Alan's chances of waking up soon become greater."

"I hope you're right. I'm afraid of how much more this family can take," Onaha stated as she continued to make breakfast.

Outside the room, Tintin listen to her parents and Dr. Jamison carefully. Tears slipped down her face as she heard the news about Alan. He had struggled with his seizures for the whole summer and now they had returned. He had to get better, he just had to. She couldn't lose him; they were just starting to get close. Alan was her best friend and if she lost him she didn't know what she would do. What hurt the most was the fact that he had promised her he would be alright. He had promised he would be careful. Now he lay in a bed in the infirmary fighting for his life. Turning around from her spot she walked to leave but was met by Scott and John.

"Whoa," Scott said as the Malaysian girl ran into him. As he looked at her he saw the tears on her face. "Are you alright, honey?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I ran into you," she said quickly and made her way outside.

Both brothers watched her as she left. "I wish her and Alan would admit their feelings for each other. It's obvious they like each other."

John smiled. "I agree. I hope she'll be alright."

"If she's like Alan then going to the beach helps."

"Very true," John stated as they walked into the kitchen.

Walking down the ramp into the kitchen both noticed Dr. Jamison and the Belangants near the cooking area. Looking up, Onaha noticed the two oldest Tracys. "Good morning boys. I hope you rested well and I hope you have an appetite after missing dinner last night. Breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes." Sitting down at the table, both smiled at the woman. She was always so motherly to them and to tell the truth it felt good to know she was there.

Making his way toward the table, Dan watched Scott and John. "I see you two got a little rest but you both seem tired."

Watching the doctor sit in Alan's spot, John sighed. "After last night, honestly, I don't think anyone could get much sleep. Once Alan returns to normal and we get Taylor Rich I think all of us will sleep like a baby."

"Amen brother," Scott remarked as he took a sip of his coffee that Kyrano poured for them.

"Last night was tough. Especially getting your father to rest. Did he end up staying in his bed? Every time I checked on Alan it was just you guys," Dan said.

"Actually he did. I went and checked on him when I left the infirmary and he was still asleep. However, it looked like he was in a restless sleep," Scott replied.

"Have any of you seen Gordon this morning? I haven't seen him since last night ," Dan asked. He was worried about the redhead.

"Don't worry, I'm right here. Did you really think I would miss breakfast? You can smell it all the way through the house," the second youngest Tracy stated. Sitting down next to Dan he noticed two spots were empty. "Where are Virgil and Dad?"

"Virg wanted to stay with Alan. He said he'd get something to eat after his shift and Dad hasn't shown up yet," Scott told him.

"What about you? You seemed really upset last night," John inquired.

"I'm fine, guys. After everything that had happened last night I was really tired," Gordon explained.

Before anyone could implore the nineteen year old Jeff walked into the room. Greeting Kyrano and Onaha as he grabbed his cup of coffee he made his way over to the table. "Good morning. Did you sleep well last night, Dan?"

"I think I should be asking you the same question Jeff," Dan remarked as he smiled at his old friend.

"I think all of us have the same answer," Jeff replied.

"Have you talked to Lady Penelope this morning Dad?" Scott asked as Onaha and Kyrano placed their plates on the table.

"Actually I have. She told me that the funeral arrangements have been made for Josh and she will attend it on International Rescue's behalf. Right now we have too many other things going on," Jeff informed.

"Does she know anything more on Rich?" Gordon asked.

"I'm afraid not. I hate to say it but Alan was really our main informant when it came to that man," Jeff replied solemnly.

Watching each of the Tracy men eat Dan had to sigh. This man was torturing each of them and all he wanted was revenge. He knew this man had been a step ahead each time but honestly no one was that perfect. No one. He had to slip-up some time and he prayed it would be soon. Placing his napkin on his empty plate, Dan stood up from the table. "I should go check on Alan. He seems to be making some good progress." Smiling as Onaha took his empty plate from him the stout doctor left the room.

Placing his fork on his also finished plate Jeff watched his sons as they ate. Only three of his sons sat at the table this morning. Alan was missing and so was Virgil. He had already spoken to Virgil before he came but it still tore at him that Alan was lying in a bed and Virgil was missing breakfast to keep his little brother company. His sons meant so much to him and he wasn't going to lose them. They say the smallest things always seem to mean the most and they were right. As little as something like breakfast seemed to be, sitting at a table with all of his sons meant a lot to him. Last night each of his son's lives had been in danger. Standing up from his chair he picked up his coffee. "Scott, Gordon, when you're finished eating I would like to see you in my office."

Watching their father leave the room both Gordon and Scott stared at him confused. "What could that be about?"

"I have no idea," Scott replied.

"I'm glad it's you guys and not me. Usually being called to Dad's office is never a good thing," John remarked.

"Well aren't you lucky, Johnny," Scott replied sarcastically. "Look, it can't be that bad. We haven't done anything wrong." Or so he thought.

_-TB-_

Walking into his office, Jeff slumped down into his chair. The last twenty-four hours had been hell. His whole life had been turned upside down within an instant. Taylor Rich wanted revenge and he knew exactly how to get it. You can mess with Jeff Tracy but when you mess with his sons then all bets were off. His sons meant everything to him. He had already lost his wife and he refused to let some crazy lunatic take the rest of his family away from him.

Looking at the picture on his desk of Lucy and the kids he had to smile. Life was so great then. Alan had just been born a couple years before and their family seemed complete. After all, five seemed to be the perfect number. He had his five astronauts; M. Scott Carpenter, John H. Glenn, Virgil I. Grissom, L. Gordon Cooper, and Alan B. Shepard. Change them to Tracys and he had his sons.

He found it ironic that each of the astronauts' names that were given to his sons actually fit them. Scott Carpenter was able to show that a person could adapt to drifting in space. For years Scott Tracy had learned to adapt to situations that needed his attention. That was why Jeff had made him International Rescue's Field Commander. No matter the challenge Scott had always stepped up to the plate.

For John Tracy, well he was no different. John Glenn had been the first American in orbit. His second oldest son practically lived in space. Finding a love for the stars at an early age, Jeff knew John was going to be his little astronaut. After finishing school the blonde had pursed his interest in astronomy with NASA.

Virgil Grissom had proven his worth well over. Making John Glenn's journey possible the astronaut completed the preparations for the orbital flight. The man also flew in Gemini 3; a series of flights that gave the astronauts the power to control their spacecrafts. Gemini 3 was the first manned spacecraft to change its orbit. During the start of the Apollo program Grissom took part in this event. Sadly his effort was marked by tragedy when himself and two fellow astronauts were killed in a simulation program. However, no matter the result, the same integrity and wisdom was bestowed upon Virgil Tracy. As the middle Tracy, Virgil was always put in the middle of arguments or simply handed the loose end jobs. As a hard working young man, Virgil used his insights and ideas for the family and the team. Trained for medical emergencies, Virgil beheld the most medical knowledge of the bunch. For the middle child this man knew when to take charge.

L. Gordon Cooper was on the first long American flight in space. The man had also studied for 4 days on the ability of weightlessness in space. Taking up swimming as his main interest, Gordon Tracy proved that if he wanted to prove something and become an expert at it then studying it was the best way. On his road as an expert swimmer Gordon tried many tricks. If there was a dive or a backstroke he didn't understand he would sit and swim hours on end to get it down. This type of dedication was instilled upon the redhead as a child and he had carried it with him all the way up to his adulthood.

As for Alan B. Shepard, well there was so much to be said. The astronaut flew in the first American manned space flight; starting the interest in space exploration. He was also in the first mission to land in a lunar upland area, performing several scientific experiments. He was a man that took charge and when he saw a problem he always wanted to fix it. For Alan Tracy, Jeff always worried if the kid would truly live up to the name; however, as the years have gone by he has been amazed. Within the last year Alan had proven himself well over. It was almost as if his baby had grown up and he wasn't watching. When the Hood attacked the teen had immediately taken charge, doing everything possible to take the man down, regardless if he got hurt in the process. The situation with Taylor Rich was no different. Alan strived to get rid of the man and once again the teen put his body in the path of war. All he wanted was his family to be safe and for their threat to be gone. His youngest son had placed himself in the line of fire for them. Truly his son had grown up while he wasn't watching.

All of his sons in that picture were different men. After a life of normalcy, Jeff had to find a way to adapt after he had lost Lucy. Leaving Kansas seemed like the best choice. They had so many memories there and for him and the kids it was just too hard. He had lost his wife and he refused to lose his five little astronauts. Leaning back in his chair the only thing he could think about was his youngest son and the events that had transpired.

_-TB-_

_As Virgil and him waited for the events to transpire inside, he never expected the next words to be relayed. "_"_Dad! It's a trap! Alan just ran to get Josh. Something's wrong!" he heard in his earpiece._

_"What? Get out of there now!" he ordered._

_Within seconds his life seemed to fall apart. Hearing Scott scream Alan's name into their communicators was the worst thing he had heard. " Dad, the room collapsed! It collapsed!" he heard Gordon relay._

_Grasping on to the glimmer of hope he knew didn't exist he forced himself to ask his second youngest a hard question. "Did Alan get out?"_

_"Dad, he was still in there. What do we do?" Gordon's words stabbed his heart._

_Releasing the breath that he had been holding he looked at Virgil. "Hold on, we'll be right there."_

_-TB-_

_Hold on, we'll be right there. _Turning from his desk, Jeff was taken from his thoughts as he heard Gordon and Scott enter the room. "Have a seat boys," was the only response he gave.

Sitting down on the couch, Scott watched their father. "What's up Dad?"

Of course his oldest was the first to speak. He knew this was going to be an interesting conversation. It was almost going to be like having an argument with Alan. "Boys I want to talk to you about yesterday. The main thing I want to know is do you remember what I said to you before Virgil and I entered the building."

Scott and Gordon looked at each other with furrowed eyebrows. "What does this have to do with anything, Dad?" Gordon asked.

"Just answer my question."

"You said you would be there in a minute or something like that," Gordon answered.

"That was part of it," Jeff added as he leaned forward in his chair.

"What is this about?" Scott asked.

Jeff sighed. "What I want to know is what the hell were you two thinking?"

Scott immediately got defensive. "What is that sup post to mean?"

"Yesterday I remember specifically telling you to wait. You didn't listen did you?" Jeff input.

"I guess we didn't but what does that have to do with anything. What does it have to do with Alan?" Scott questioned.

"It has everything to do with Alan. I want to know what you two were thinking. I told you to wait! Not go into that dangerous room and get yourselves killed!" Jeff steamed.

Both sons were taken back by their father's sudden mood. Sighing heavily with emotion, Scott stood up shaking his head. "Did you really expect us to wait? We just saw our brother be engulfed by the room, Dad! There was no way I was leaving him in there alone!" he bellowed back.

"I gave you two an order and you needed to abide by it, not break it. You had no idea how stable it was and you not only put yourselves in danger but you put Alan's life in further danger. What if you would have moved something and it trapped your brother further? You didn't think about that did you?! You acted on impulse. That is something you cannot do as a Thunderbird, Scott!"

"_**I**_ put Alan's life in danger? He had no business being in that building with us! He should have been out of danger not put right in the middle. What were _you_ thinking is the better question. Before you patronize me about putting Alan in danger look at yourself. I went in that room to save Alan not hurt him. There was no doubt that he was hurt and I wasn't going to leave him in there to die!" Scott spat.

Gordon sat on the couch as he listened to his father and Scott argue. What was this about? None it made sense! The words that were coming out of their mouths were unbelievable.

"How dare you! Going into that room was a move that you two should have waited for. Gordon hurt his leg because of your premature actions! Do you realize the consequences of your actions?! Alan's already on a bed fighting for his life I don't need more of you in that situation!"

"So is that where this is coming from? One son gets hurt and it's my fault it happened! Are you saying I'm not capable of performing my job? We risk our lives daily, something bad is bound to happen but hopefully never to us. So now that something has happened to Alan and you think it's my fault! I watched him every second. I knew that he was going to be a major target and that's why he had no business being in there in the first place!" Scott fumed.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Gordon cried, standing up abruptly. "God, listen to you two! Alan is in the infirmary fighting for his life while you two are bickering over a battle that doesn't need to be fought. Do you even realize what you guys are saying to each other! What happened yesterday is done. It happened and it is no one's fault," Gordon took a deep breath, he could feel his emotions overpowering him. "While you guys are bickering Taylor Rich is out there devising his plan further! If your worried about losing a son Dad then stop fighting with one! You already have one on the brink of death, do you want another? If we want to stop Rich we have to focus on him not alienating each other!"

"Gordon," Scott tried.

"No, just stop!" he told them as tears started to slip down his face. "Do you really think any of this is helping Alan? He is in this position because he wanted to protect us. The way I see things at the moment, we don't deserve saving. His life is worth a lot more than ours." Without another word the redhead hurried out of the room leaving both Scott and Jeff speechless.

_-TB-_

Walking down the hallway, Gordon tried to control his emotions. "How could they act so childishly!" he said to himself. Alan was lying in a bed oblivious to the world and his father wanted to argue about disobeyed orders. What was happening to their family? As he continued to walk he noticed his legs had brought him to the infirmary. Peeking through the door he noticed Virgil was still in the room with Alan. Knocking on the door, Gordon walked in.

"Hey, Gordon," Virgil greeted as he looked up from Alan's charts.

"How is he?" he asked as he walked up to the bed.

"There hasn't really been much of a change. He's been calm and quiet the whole time I've been here. I think he starting to get stronger though."

"That's good," was the small response Gordon gave.

Virgil looked at Gordon, he could tell the man was upset. Dried tears still covered his face. "Gordon are you alright? I can tell you've been crying."

Gordon looked up at him. "I'm fine. If it's okay can I have some time with Alan. I don't want to impose on your time."

"It's fine. I've been here for a good three and half hours so I think it's time you've had a chance. Are you sure you're alright?" Virgil asked eyeing the redhead.

Sitting down in the chair by Alan's bed, Gordon sighed. "I'm fine, Virg. I just need to talk with Alan."

"Alright," the middle child resigned. Sitting down Alan's charts, he walked around the bed. "I'll leave you alone then. Do you know where Dad is?"

"Probably still in his office with Scott," the second youngest replied, bitterness in his voice.

Virgil eyed Gordon suspiciously. He pondered whether to ask him what was going on with him and Dad but advised against it. The kid looked like he was upset enough. "I'll look for him there then first. Remember Alan is still fighting, Gordo. He's strong and he'll pull through this," he said as he patted him on the shoulder gently.

"Thanks, Virg," Gordon said.

"Anytime," Virgil replied and quietly left the room.

Walking into the hallway Virgil decided he would get some breakfast before he talked to their father about any more news. As he continued down the hallway he ran into Scott who seemed in a frantic search for someone. "Whoa, Scott! Who called the fire?"

"Oh, sorry Virg. Have you seen Gordon?"

"He's in the infirmary with Alan. He seemed really upset, do you happen to know why? When I asked him something about Dad he seemed a little bitter toward the mention."

Scott sighed, running a hand through his short hair. "Well, let's just say Dad and I had the type of argument Alan and him are known for. Needless to say, Gordon was in the room."

"I still don't see why Gordon got upset and why were you and Dad arguing?" Virgil asked completely confused. He had obviously missed a lot while he was with Alan.

"Its a long story," Scott said as he began to tell him the whole story.

_-TB-_

Leaning forward in his chair, Gordon found the tears he had been fighting to keep in release themselves. His best friend, his partner in crime lay before him. In situations like he was in Alan was always the person he could talk to. Whenever something was on either of the youngest Tracys minds they had vowed they would confide in each other. Sadly, this summer had seemed to change that. Alan had changed. The teen had felt it was necessary to keep everything to himself, for the betterment of their family.

Thinking back to four months ago he never would have imagined his family and him would have dealt with the trials they had faced. Alan had just returned home for spring break and who knew their lives would have been changed so drastically. Alan had proven that indeed he wasn't just their kid brother anymore. Alan had saved their lives up in Five and he had taken out their threat, the Hood. What more could anyone ask of the kid? Alan had continued to struggle over the last four months to fight against the effects that he had been given after defeating the Hood. The once carefree and strong spirited teen had turned into a closed off and quiet one. Alan acted like he carried the world on his shoulders. Their world had been turned upside down by one crazy lunatic and now another wanted revenge on them for some unknown reason. Their father had created the organization to save people from tragedy, especially such a tragedy that had taken someone from their family. Now, two people had wanted to stop all that. Was it even worth it anymore?

Sighing, Gordon watched Alan as his chest slowly rose up and down. The usually golden tan that covered Alan's skin seemed gone and was replaced with a sickly ghost like appearance. "You have to come back to us, Alan. I need you here; we all need you here. It's so quiet without you around. Ya know, this may come to a surprise to you Alan but you're the heart of this family. Without you everything is falling apart. Dad is picking fights with us when we should be focusing on Taylor Rich. He hurt you Alan and if it's one promise I can make for you I will bring him down. You fought for this family and now it's our turn to fight for you. This man thinks he has won but he hasn't." _You mess with one Tracy, you mess with them all._

"I need you to wake up soon, bro. I feel so alone without you. Ya know, I guess I know how you felt a few months ago. Before everything with the Hood happened things were a lot different than they are now. I wasn't there for you like I should have been Al, and I'm so sorry for that. Do you remember the pact we made when we were little? We promised to be there for each other no matter what. Do you remember our ritual we made?" Gordon chuckled slightly at the memory. During the night both had carefully acquired a small butter knife and had sworn to be blood brothers for life. "I don't know which was worse. The infection you got on your hand for a weak or how mad Dad was for what we did. Even though I haven't been there much Alan we are still blood brothers, both by actual blood and companionship. I promise that once you wake up we will do things we did when we were younger. I will find a way to make up the time we've lost," he said as traced the small but still recognizable scar that barely remained on his and Alan's grown hands.

Before the redhead could say anymore the klaxon went off throughout the villa. "Guess duty calls, sprout." Standing up, Gordon looked down at his little brother. Leaning forward he kissed him on the forehead. "I'll see ya when I get back."

_-TB-_

Everyone rushed into the Command and Control room. A mission was the last thing any of them had wanted to do; however, each of them knew Alan wouldn't want them neglecting their duties as Thunderbirds. After all, it was everything Alan had worked so hard for.

"Alright boys. I know this is going to be hard with all of our thoughts on Alan but we have to do it for him. There is a dangerous storm ravaging upon the coastline of the State of Washington. The overpowering winds and the rocky ocean have caught a local ferry just off the coast. Eight workers are trapped on the ferry and our job is to get them out. I want this mission to go strictly by the book. This one will end differently," Jeff informed.

"We can do this, Dad. Like you said, we have to do it for Alan," Scott said.

Tintin smiled from her position next to Jeff at the Command desk. Scott was right. Alan would want them to do this mission and kick but at it as well. Looking up at Jeff she smiled. "Are we set?"

"Yes," he replied as he walked over to his spot next to Scott. "Thunderbirds are go!"

_-TB-_

Within nearly ten minutes both Thunderbird 1 and 2 were on the scene and prepared to execute the hardest part of the mission. With the fierce winds that battered both ships it was going to be hard to lower anyone down onto the dangerous ferry.

Pointing Thunderbird 1's spotlight on the bouncing ferry, Scott tried to access the scene. "From the looks of the force of the winds and the waves you guys are going to have to lower yourselves at a forty-five degree angle."

"F.A.B," Virgil responded as he positioned Thunderbird 2 above the ferry.

"How many workers are on deck, Scott?" Jeff asked as he joined John and Gordon in the hull of Thunderbird 2. Both were prepared to be lowered to save the trapped workers.

"There are only two visible at the moment."

"Alright, the wind looks really tough boys. Do what has to be done to save those men but be careful and be fast. We don't know how much longer this ferry can float," Jeff spoke as both John and Gordon climbed into the rescue platform.

"Don't worry, Dad. We got this covered," Gordon said with a cheeky smile behind his helmet.

"I know you do just be safe," the father stated and stepped back. "Release the platform, Virgil."

"F.A.B."

Slowly and carefully the platform made its way down into the open air. The strong gusts whipped rain at both John and Gordon from every direction. As they got closer the fact become more evident that this task was going to be a lot harder than they had originally thought. "Okay, when we get down to the ferry I'll jump on board and hand them to you," Gordon spoke into his comm.

"Are you sure? I don't want you hurting your leg any further," John asked.

"Come on, John. Whose the water expert here? The leg isn't that bad," Gordon replied dryly.

"Good point. Alright Virgil, hold it there," John said as they reached the forty-five degree angle. "You ready Gordon?"

Gordon watched as the two workers waited for their next move. "As ready as I'll ever be." Bracing himself the nineteen year old jumped onto the rocking ferry hitting the deck hard.

"You alright, Gordon?" Jeff asked quickly.

"I'm fine, just had a rough landing and yes the leg is fine," the redhead answered. Clasping one of the worker's shoulders, Gordon met them. "Where is the rest of the crew?" he asked.

"There down below. One is badly injured and two have minor injuries," the worker screamed over the winds.

"Alright. We need to get all of you up on deck. We will take those that are injured first and then we can fit two more. Understood?" Gordon relayed as they worked to get those injured onto the rocky deck. Two of the workers had sustained head injuries and one had a broken leg. What worried Gordon the most was the fact that the badly injured worker was still unconscious and had blood all over him. According to the workers, the man had nearly been crushed when a wave had swept numerous boxes of cargo from their strapped position and trapped the man. Working fast three of the men and Gordon carefully handed John the hurt soul. With the three injured on board with John, Gordon pushed two more men on board. "Go," Gordon screamed into the wind as Virgil began to pull the first load up. Three more men plus Gordon were left on board.

The situation surrounding the doomed ferry was getting worse by every minute. Bracing themselves, Gordon and the men held onto the railings that led inside as another big wave rocked the ferry. Looking up, Gordon saw the platform begin to descend back toward them. As he watched the wind he quickly saw what was about to happened. "Virgil stop the platform now!" he screamed into his earpiece. "The wind is too strong at the moment. If you bring her down any farther it will hit the ferry."

"Gordon is right. You guys are going to have to wait. The waves are too strong," Scott said as he waited anxiously aboard Thunderbird 1. In these types of rescues he hated being the first to respond. He was always the eye in the sky while those aboard T2 did all the hard work.

"We see what you mean, Scott," Jeff replied.

"I don't like this, Dad," Virgil spoke.

"I don't either son, but Gordon is stuck on that ferry and we have to get those men out also."

Small waves pounded the ferry as Gordon and the men waited for their chance. "When the platform comes down to us I want each of you to rush forward. Do you understand?"

"What about you?" one of the men asked.

"I'll be fine," Gordon reassured.

Suddenly a load roar erupted within the ferry rocking it even more. "What the hell was that?!" Scott screamed.

"I don't know," Gordon answered as the men tried to recover as another wave pounded them.

"You should know that there are some explosive chemicals aboard," one of the workers spat out.

"What are explosive chemicals doing on this type of ferry?" Gordon asked suspiciously.

"We were told by a man at our last stop that the chemical supplies needed to be shipped with us. He was an unusual man but the message seemed urgent so we just did as we were told," another worker explained.

So many thoughts went through Gordon's mind. He had a weird but sinking suspicion Rich had something to do with this. "Guys, there are explosive chemicals on board."

"What? How is that possible? This is a cargo shipping ferry," Jeff questioned.

"I have a feeling...," Gordon paused as another wave hit them. "I have a feeling our favorite friend had a hand in this."

"How would he know we would be here?" John asked as he watched the waves for their opportune moment.

"He has many resources," Jeff stated bluntly. He hated Taylor Rich with each growing moment. "We have to get you off of that ferry now."

Praying the wind would cooperate, Virgil began to lower the platform once again. "How does it look John?"

"Good, just take her easy."

Gordon began to steady his legs as he pushed the men forward. "This is it. When the platform reaches us I want you to one by one carefully climb in. This won't be easy with winds rocking the ferry but I will help you."

"We have faith in International Re-" Another explosion rocked the ferry sending the men to the deck floor.

"Virgil stop it here!" John yelled and ripped the platform door open. The sound of another explosion scared him and he knew they needed to get Gordon and the men off the ferry immediately.

Picking themselves up the men began to climb aboard as Gordon had instructed. With two men aboard their was only Gordon and one more worker left. Bracing themselves another strong wave threatened to rock the ferry and risk the platform. "Gordon get on now!" John screamed. As both the lone worker and Gordon tired to climb onto the platform another explosion rocked the boat making both Gordon and the worker lose their footing. Within seconds the Tracys began to relive another nightmare. Both Gordon and the worker were sent into the choppy waters below.

**TBC...**

**Oh what a cliffy!!! Once again I apologize for the delay. Things are happening so fast and then I'm dealing with post opp. surgery things so needless to say life is crazy. So what did you think? I know I just threw a lot more at ya but hey I gotta keep it interesting. The next chapter is a big one!!! Lots of things happen!!!**

**Gotta run but you know my motto……..please leave one!!!!!!!!!!!**

**luv and peace, shadowfox8 ******


	11. A Guardian Angel Among Us

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Thunderbirds!!! I do not own the Thunderbirds!!! I do not own the Thunderbirds!!! I do not own the Thunderbirds!!! I do not own the Thunderbirds!!! I do not own the Thunderbirds!!! I do not own the Thunderbirds!!! I do not own the Thunderbirds!!! I do not own the Thunderbirds!!! I do not own the Thunderbirds!!! I do not own the Thunderbirds!!!**

**Sorry for the delay. Yet again life is crazy! I just finished the spring musical so yeah that took a lot of energy out of me. Also I am getting sick. So yeah needless to say I feel like crap and I seriously have no voice. It's all scratchy and icky so yeah I guess it's a good thing we write here and don't tape audio, huh? LOL. So yeah… I hope you like this chapter, a lot happens and I mean a lot. Lots of details and a shocking reveal so keep close attention!**

**A Guardian Angel Among Us**

Silence. That was all Alan Tracy heard. As he slowly opened his eyes he was met by darkness. Where was he? Picking himself up off the floor he noticed he felt nothing. Pain no longer ravaged his body. He was numb. For the first time he wasn't in pain. It felt so amazing; he felt free of his long term misery.

Walking forward, Alan tried desperately to see anything. Why was it so dark? Continuing his march forward, he tried to feel for anything around him. There was absolutely nothing. The room seemed deserted.

"What's wrong Alan?" asked an unknown voice.

"Who's there?" Alan asked suspiciously. His eyes darted in every direction. He didn't recognize the man's voice. Who was he? Where were his brothers and where was Josh? "Scott, Gordon? Where are you?"

The voice laughed. "Sorry, your brothers are not here."

"Where are they? Where is Josh?" Alan asked quickly. "Who are you?"

"So many questions Alan. So many questions."

Alan was quickly losing his patience. He wanted to know what was going on and who this person was. He had no idea where he was nor what had happened in the factory building. How did he get here?

"All of your questions will be answered, Alan. Your time will come."

Alan had had enough. "Show yourself now! I want to know who you are, and what you did with my brothers and Josh!"

The voice laughed again. "Think real hard dear Alan. You know who I am. You know me real well." The man's voice seemed to change.

Alan's heart nearly stopped. Taylor Rich. "What did you do to my brothers and Josh?!"

"I did nothing to them. It was all your doing," Rich spoke, his voice sounding closer.

"What do you mean it was my doing?" Alan quickly asked. He continued to move around the darkened room. There had to be a source of light somewhere. He had to get out of here and find his family.

_You won't find it. You're trapped Alan and I have you right where I want you._

"Damn it, stop toying with me! Answer my questions now!"

"I told you. What happened was all done by you. You thought you could trick me but you quickly found out that you were wrong and your family and Josh paid the price," Rich spat. His voice continued to get closer.

"What did you do to them?! Show yourself now!" Alan demanded, his anger and panic were beginning to grow. He was beginning to feel a sense of entrapment.

"You will see plenty of me Alan. Plenty. I have you and your mind trapped and you can't break free."

"What do you mean trapped? What have you done to us?"

"You will see in due time, Alan. All you need to know is that I will get revenge for my father."

"What do you mean 'your father'?" A sinking feeling began to grow at the pit of Alan's stomach.

Taylor Rich laughed. The man stepped forward out of the shadows as a low red light glowed above him.

Alan paused, almost frozen. The man before him was the same man he had saved in the fire in Greece. How could this be the same man? The man before him was Taylor Rich, but who was his father?

"Here is a little hint. You thought you could challenge him, just like you thought you could challenge me." As soon as the man's words escaped his lips the name Alan was meant to know slipped into his shocked mind. The Hood.

"That's right. My name isn't Taylor Rich, Alan. It's Merinder Belangant. My father was the Hood. You see Alan, saving me in that fire might have been the worst thing you have ever done. I'm your worst nightmare. You killed my father and you and your family will pay!"

Alan shook his head. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had to get out of this place. He had to save his family! Meeting the Hood's son, he glared at him as the man began to circle around him, taunting him. "You are no better than he is. He tried to hurt my family before and I stopped him. You will not hurt them!"

Merinder laughed. "Oh but I already have dear Alan. When the bomb went off it sent you into a lovely coma. You're as helpless as they are now. I've started my revenge with you and now Gordon is next."

Alan immediately went wide eyed. "What did you do to Gordon?!"

Merinder smiled. "You'll see. Let's just say he won't be going on anymore missions. In fact he never will."

Within an instant Merinder disappeared and Alan was hit with a furry of images and pain. The last image he saw before his sight was taken from him was his best friend dying.

_-TB-_

"GORDON!" John screamed as he watched his second youngest brother disappear into the dangerous waters. "Virgil, lower the platform down now!

"I can't! The winds are too strong. The water will overtake it!" Virgil cried in frustration and fear.

"Do you see any sign of him or the worker, John?" Jeff asked completely worried. He was so close to losing one son, he couldn't lose another.

"No!"

"I see him!" one of the workers exclaimed.

"Where?" John asked immediately. Before anymore could be said the worker dived into the waters below.

"The worker has Gordon but he doesn't seem to be moving and the other worker is no where in sight," Scott informed from his position. Gordon had to be okay.

"John, fire two rescue lines to the side of the ferry closest to Gordon and the worker. We can hoist all of you at the same time," Virgil instructed.

"F.A.B." John responded as he immediately acted on his instructions. Within seconds the rescue lines were deployed. The worker quickly understood what was needed of him. Grabbing the line the worker attached the line to him and then attached the second to an unconscious Gordon. Holding the IR operative close, the worker prepared to be lifted.

"Go, Virgil!" As carefully and quickly as he could Virgil began to hoist the platform back into Thunderbird 2.

Walking as fast as he could Jeff met the rescue platform just as she entered the inside of Thunderbird 2. Rushing toward the worker and Gordon he knelt down next to them. Gordon made no movement. Jeff quickly made notice that his son's helmet face was nearly shattered. Stepping away from the two operatives the worker joined the rest of his crew as John led them into the med bay. He prayed the man that had helped save their lives would be okay.

Gently picking his son up, Jeff rushed him into the med bay. Laying him on a bed he gently removed Gordon's damaged helmet. Jeff's heart nearly stopped as he realized his second youngest wasn't breathing. Working as fast as he could he began to perform CPR to his breathless son. _One, two, three...twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty._ The father pushed two strong breaths into his son's air-pipe and repeated his counting.

Treating one of the injured workers, John stole a look toward his father. His own heart nearly stopped as he realized Jeff was performing CPR. "Come on, Gordon. Come on," he whispered to himself. He couldn't believe this was happening. Gordon was an expert swimmer. He never would have imagined that Gordon would been in this type of situation.

"What's going on, John?" Scott asked as he led the group to the nearest hospital.

"Gordon isn't breathing."

Scott and Virgil both felt like someone stabbed a knife into their hearts. "How can this be happening? First Alan, now Gordon. He has to be okay," Scott said.

Neither Virgil or John could think of anything to say. How could they? Both faced the same fears their oldest brother felt. Their family had been tested almost to the breaking point and none of them could bear to lose another family member.

_-TB-_

Dr. Dan Jamison sat at a desk in the infirmary of Tracy Island. The small desk was littered with many documents and x-rays. The stout doctor stared at Alan's old films and at the new ones he had just recently taken of the teen's brain. He didn't understand what was going on with the kid. Yes he had received a concussion but the swelling had decreased and his seizures had diminished. Why wasn't he waking up?

Leaning back in the chair, Dan released a sigh. Running his large hands over his face he let them fall to the face of the desk. Narrowing his eyes he studied the record he had been keeping of Alan's vitals. The vitals also showed that he was getting stronger but something still kept the teen comatose.

Taking a drink of his fresh cup of coffee, Dan stood from his chair and walked over to the bed that held the youngest Tracy. Alan's skin was still extremely pale and dark circles laid underneath his closed eyes. A bandage still covered the fresh wound that had rendered the fifteen year old unconscious. "You need to wake up, Alan. Your family needs you to wake up. They are worried sick about you. You proved how strong you were to me over these last four months and I know that something like this can't bring you down."

A quiet alarm began to suddenly go off, disturbing the silence that had rung throughout the room. Jumping at the sudden sound, Dan quickly looked up at the monitor that showed Alan's heart rate and blood pressure. The alarm signified that the teen's blood pressure was climbing and his heart rate was accelerating. Shaking his head, Dan stared at the teen. "Don't do this, Alan. Not again."

Rushing over to his table of supplies the stout man grabbed a sedative. Injecting the substance into Alan's IV line he prayed it would help the teen's drastic situation. This couldn't be happening again, not again. Dan laid the empty syringe on the table. Walking back to Alan's bed he watched the teen. As he watched him and the monitor his heart broke as he saw Alan's body twitch. "Oh no, Alan." The fifteen year old's body began to convulse once again. "Don't do this Alan! Not after you've fought so hard!"

_-TB-_

Darkness was the first thing Gordon saw as he opened his eyes. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was being on a mission and saving the trapped workers from the doomed ferry.

"Hello, Gordon."

Spinning around the redhead searched for the being that had spoken. "Who's there?"

"It amazes me how all of you Tracys are the same. Quick to ask questions but when it comes to answering for your own actions you are quick to scuff the question under the rug."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Show yourself now!" Gordon screamed.

The voice laughed. "You're just like your brother. You're quick to squirm when you don't know who you are facing, but he won't have to worry about much of anything anymore."

This had to be Taylor Rich. This was the man that had been haunting Alan's thoughts for so long. "Leave Alan alone! He has done nothing to you, Rich! You're the reason he is lying in a bed, you bastard!"

"Temper, temper. What would your father think? I doubt he would approve of such hostility and language."

"You know nothing of my father or our family."

Rich chuckled lowly. "Don't worry about what I do or don't know about your family dear Gordon. I have Alan exactly where I want him and I've got you right where I want you."

"What do you mean you have Alan right where you want him? What did you do? Where are we?" Gordon furried. He quickly searched the dark room for an answer.

"You will see. Within a couple of hours nothing will matter much to you or Alan," Rich spat as his voice quickly began to fade.

Before Gordon knew what was happening pain began to attack his body and he found himself unable to breathe. He felt a sudden force against his throat. He struggled to breathe and release himself from the pain. Sinking to the floor, he could feel that he was losing his battle.

"_Gordon,_" he heard a distant soft voice call. Looking up, a growing white light began to fill the dark room. As he continued to lose strength he noticed a figure walk closer. Closing his eyes he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. He could feel his blood flow slowing as his body began to shut down.

"Gordon, open your eyes," the gentle voice spoke. The being laid a hand on the redhead's body.

Feeling the touch, Gordon felt his torture lifted from him. Opening his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw. "Mom."

Lucy smiled as she cupped her son's face. "Hello, sweetheart," she said as she took his hands and pulled him up from the floor.

Gordon didn't know what to say. Was she really standing in front of him? "I-I don't understand. How are you here? How am I seeing you?"

Lucy smiled. "I know you have many questions, but you must listen to me. We don't have much time."

"What do you mean we don't have much time?" Gordon asked.

"Follow me," Lucy said gently as she held her hand out.

Gordon hesitated. "Mom, I don't understand. What's going on?"

"Do you trust me, Gordon?"

"Of course I do."

"Then take my hand, sweetheart. We have to get you back."

"Back to where? Where am I?" Gordon asked.

"Gordon, you are between life and death. You must follow me to get you back to your body. It is not your time yet."

"What if I want to stay with you?"

"Oh sweetie. I know you would like to stay with me but your father and brothers need you. Alan needs you. You know what this man is planning and it is up to you to tell your father. I have faith in you, Gordon. You have grown into a strong man and you have done so much. I am so proud of you."

"Really?" Gordon said as tears streamed down his face.

"Yes. Now take my hand. We need to get you back to your father and brothers. Let me lead you back to them," Lucy said with a smile.

Gordon slowly laid his hand in hers. As she led him further into the light he began to notice some familiar surroundings. She had led him to the infirmary of Thunderbird 2. His own body was sprawled on a bed as his father was giving him CPR.

"Keep walking forward, Gordon," Lucy said as she took her hand from him. She noticed his hesitation. "Go. It will be okay. Remember, I'm always with you."

"What about Alan? Will he be okay?"

Lucy smiled. "Don't worry. Just tell your father everything. You are the only one that can help Alan. I will help both of you when the time comes, but like you he doesn't have much time. I must go to him."

Gordon smiled as Lucy gave him a kiss on the check. Taking a deep breath he continued to walk forward toward his body.

_-TB-_

Thunderbird 1 and 2 had finally reached the hospital within record speed. Virgil gently lowered the platform as John helped the first round of workers into the waiting hands of medical personal. Making sure the group had the three injured secured, John told Virgil to pull him back up for the two remaining men. He hated the fact that they had lost a man but the fact that Gordon was still not breathing worried him. They couldn't lose him.

Jeff took in a deep breath as he continued compressions. He had repeated his cycle six times now. He couldn't lose him. He was so close to losing Alan and he couldn't lose Gordon too..._twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty._ Leaning down, Jeff pushed two long strong breaths into Gordon's mouth. Preparing to do another round of compressions, he jumped as Gordon began to cough. Smiling he leaned his son on his side as he began to cough up the water that had blocked his lungs. Laying Gordon back onto his back, Jeff placed an oxygen mask on him.

"Dad!" John said as both he and Virgil rushed into the room.

"How is he?" Virgil quickly asked.

"I just got him breathing," Jeff explained. "I take it the mission is complete."

"Yes," John answered.

"Did you hear that, Scott?" Virgil asked.

"Yes, and thank goodness," Scott sighed with relief.

The first thing Gordon felt was pain. He knew he was back in his body but where did his mother go? Where was Alan? As he became more aware he could feel the cool flow of oxygen pushing its way through his airway. It felt so good to be able to breathe.

"Gordon?" Jeff called gently at his son's movement. Slowly the redhead's eyes fluttered open. Jeff met Gordon's heavy dark eyes. "Hey. You gave us quite a scare."

Gordon took in a deep breath. The cool oxygen made him cough sending pain throughout his now sore chest. "W-Where are we? Where's Alan?" he spat out as he removed the oxygen mask.

Jeff frowned, putting the mask back on him. "Alan's back home son, you know that. We've just finished the mission and are about to return to base. Don't worry about anything, you need to rest."

Gordon shook his head. "We need to get back to Alan now!" he said quickly. He tried to push his body up off the bed but was stopped by his family.

"What's wrong Gordon? Alan's fine; he's safe in the infirmary," John said as he bandaged the small head wound that the nineteen year old had acquired.

"What's going on Virg?" Scott asked. He was worried at Gordon's tone.

"I don't know, Scott."

"I can't rest!" Gordon cried. "We have to get to Alan. Mom told me he doesn't have much time and I have to help save him. Rich is going to kill him!"

Everyone in the room paused at Gordon's words. "What do you mean your mother told you Alan doesn't have much time?" Jeff asked sternly. The mention of his love sent a chill down his spine.

"Dad, you have to believe me!" Gordon pleaded as he met his father's eyes. "I don't know how to explain it but Rich visited me. He told me that he was going to kill me and Alan. Then Mom came to me and guided me back to you. She told me that Alan didn't have much time left. She said it was up to me to save him like she saved me. We have to get back to Alan now! Please!"

Jeff just stared at his son. He could tell Gordon was telling the truth for the redhead shook with fear. "Scott, I want you to head to base now! We will be right behind you," he said. Turning he looked at Virgil, "get us out of here son."

"F.A.B." both Scott and Virgil answered.

Jeff quickly turned back towards Gordon as he began to cough. Taking the oxygen mask in his hands Jeff placed it back on Gordon's face. "Gordon, I want you to keep this on. As worried as you are about Alan, I need you to rest while we journey home. You nearly died on us. If your mother is right about you being able to save your brother then you need your rest." Jeff ran a hand through Gordon's short hair, he smiled down at him. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I second that little brother," John said as he joined his father near the edge of the bed.

"I'll try not to," was the only thing Gordon said as he closed his eyes. As much as he worried about Alan he truly was tired. Who knew a death encounter could knock so much out of you.

Smiling, Jeff was glad to see that Gordon was heeding his words. Looking up at John he noticed the concern that lined the oldest blonde's face. "He'll be fine, John. He just needs rest."

"I know he will, but what about Alan? What did Gordon mean that he didn't have much time left?" John asked.

Jeff sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know, son. It didn't surprise me that Rich had something to do with what has happened." Jeff looked at Gordon and then back up at John. "I swear, if anything happens to Alan, Rich will wish he was never born."

"Don't worry Dad, he'll have this whole family after him. Gordon did say that Mom was going to be with him, and you know she won't let him leave us so soon. She didn't let Gordon leave us and she won't let our baby leave us either," John said as he smiled at his father.

Jeff returned the smile. "I'm going to go join your brother. I want you to watch Gordon, alright."

"Don't worry, that is a job I would love to do."

"We should be home within less than fifteen minutes," Jeff said and patted John's left shoulder.

"Good. The sooner we're home the sooner we get to Alan."

_-TB-_

Scott pushed Thunderbird 1 to her limit. The fact that something could be wrong with his baby brother tore at him. Alan had already been through so much. His little body could only take so much! The kid was only fifteen years old, what more could anyone ask?

"Thunderbird 1 to base," Scott called across the line.

"Go ahead Scott," Tintin answered as she met the oldest Tracy brother's face.

"Is anyone in the room with Alan?"

Tintin paused, staring at him. "What's wrong?"

"Is anyone in the room with him?" Scott repeated. He could see their home was within view.

"Dr. Jamison is with him. Scott, what's going on? Has something happened?" Tintin asked as fear began to over take her.

"I'm three minutes out. I want you to get to the infirmary now. I can't explain but I need you to do this for me Tintin. I will be there in a few minutes," Scott informed as he met the Malaysian girl's fearful eyes.

"I understand. I'm leaving now," she said and disconnected the line. Rushing out of the room she ran as fast as she could down the hallway. She didn't care who she passed. Her only objective was getting to Alan. She knew something was wrong, but the question was what it was. Rounding the corner that led to the infirmary her heart stopped as she paused at the doorway of the medical room. A rapid seizure was ringing throughout Alan's body. As she rushed toward the bed Alan's body rested limply on the white bed. "What's happening?" she quickly asked Dr. Jamison.

Dan ignored the girl as he busied himself checking Alan's vitals. The teen's heart rate was beginning to decrease. Something was definitely happening and he feared the teen would suffer another blood clot. Alan's body had already been through so much, he knew his body couldn't take much more. He feared Jeff was going to lose his son.

Looking up, both Tintin and Dan saw Scott rush into the room. The dark haired Tracy was nearly out of breath. His one goal was getting to his baby brother as fast as he could. Approaching the bed, he looked at Alan's pale form and then up at Dan. "What's going on?"

Dan sighed. "Where is your father?"

"He is on his way. So much has happened and I have little time to explain. During the mission we nearly lost Gordon. Dad had to give him CPR but he was able to revive him. When Gordon came to he said that Rich had tried to kill him and that he was planning to do the same to Alan."

"Scott, Alan's condition has worsened. I'm afraid if anything more happens to Alan's body you will lose him," Dan informed softly.

Scott sighed, resting his head down. "That was what Gordon said. This may not make sense but he said our mother visited him. He said that Alan didn't have much time left." Scott met the stout doctor's face. "What has happened to Alan?" he asked slowly.

"I think I should wait until your father gets here," Dan said.

"I understand but we need to know now. I will put him on the vid-phone so you can tell us all," Scott said. Walking over to the computer that resided within the room, he quickly called Thunderbird 2. "Tracy Island calling Thunderbird 2, do you read?"

"We're here, Scott. How's Alan?" Jeff immediately answered as he met his oldest son's face.

"His condition has worsened, Dad. Dan will explain," Scott said and moved from the screen.

As soon as Jeff saw Dan's face he knew what he was about to hear was not good at all. "We're losing him aren't we?" the father asked bluntly. Was he really this close to losing his baby? He prayed that Lucy would help them through this. They couldn't lose Alan.

Dan looked down giving Jeff his answer immediately. Slowly picking his head up the tired doctor shook his head. "It's happening again, Jeff. While you were gone his blood pressure and heart rate began climbing and now his heart rate is declining. Alan's body has already been through so much and I'm afraid if anything else happens to him that it will be too much."

Jeff sighed. "We have reason to believe Rich has a lot to do with all of this. I have a feeling he is messing with Alan and his current condition. Is there anyway we could protect him from Rich?"

"I'm afraid not. We have no way of knowing how he is harming Alan," Dan replied.

"ETA is eight minutes Dad," they heard Virgil say.

Scott sat on the left side of Alan's bed while they discussed his brother's condition. Taking his limp hand, Scott looked at his baby brother's pale face. He looked so sick. The twenty-six year old tried so hard to fight his emotions. Seeing Alan look so lifeless brought him back to the day they had lost their mother. They couldn't lose him like that. They had already visited this nightmare before and he refused to let Alan leave them. His baby brother had always been a fighter and he wouldn't let him give up when he needed to fight the most.

On the opposite side of the bed Tintin was in the same distress. How could someone so young be in this position? It was just four months ago that they had grown closer and defeated her evil uncle, The Hood. Part of her still couldn't help but blame herself for him being in this position. If he hadn't been hurt by her uncle so many months ago then he would have been in a better condition to fight what was happening now. Her family had hurt him so much and she wished there was a way she could help him. This new threat had hurt him and now he laid before her so lifeless. She couldn't lose him, if it was one thing she was going to learn from this experience it was that she wasn't going to play around anymore. She was going to tell him the truth. He just had to survive to give her that chance.

"Jeff, I'm afraid he may suffer another blood clot or even worse a stroke. The swelling in his brain has diminished but he won't wake up and his levels are all over the place," Dan explained.

"He was stable when we left right?" Jeff asked.

"Yes he was. Things began to change while you were on the mission," Dan answered.

Things were beginning to tie together. Jeff was beginning to see what was happening. Gordon was right. Rich had been the one who had hurt Alan, which was something all of them knew. However, with them gone on the mission it gave Rich the ability to not only go after Alan but after another family member. Rich knew how to hit him hard; you hurt his family you get Jeff Tracy. This was one thing Rich was going to regret.

Without warning Gordon jolted awake in the medical bay. Looking at John his eyes were full of fear. "He's killing him, John. We have to get home now!" he screamed and pushed himself up.

Before John could call to his father things began to change rapidly back in the infirmary. An alarm sounded, making everyone listening jolt. "Dan what is it?!" Jeff asked immediately.

"Jeff just get here!" the doctor said and ran from the computer to Alan's bed side. He knew what the alarm meant. The teen was losing his battle with life.

Back in Thunderbird 2, Jeff never felt so helpless. They were descending into the Island as fast as Virgil would allow the big ship. All of them had their minds on the youngest Tracy. Gordon had to be held up by John. He had been visited by Rich once again and he knew they were losing Alan like his mother had said.

The line was still connected within the infirmary which made matters even worse for those inside the green ship. Words and cries traveled to them.

"Bp is dropping rapidly!" they heard Scott scream.

"I've lost the heartbeat!" Dan cried.

"Tintin, grab the crash cart now!"

This was the worst moment in all of their lives. They couldn't lose another family member, not after what each of them had already endured.

_-TB-_

The darkness that had once surround him began to fade away. The room that had been his prison began to open up as an enormous bright light surrounded him. Picking himself up, Alan no longer felt the pain and anguish he had felt before. The hold the Hood's son had on him was gone.

Stepping forward, Alan noticed a figure walking toward him. The being strolled with elegance and beauty. Where was he? As the being began to inch closer Alan realized what was happening. Smiling, Alan reached his hands out to the person in front of him. "Mom, it that really you?"

Lucy smiled taking her youngest child's hands. "Yes, it is."

"Mom, I know something has happened for there is only one reason why you are here," Alan said, meeting his mother's beautiful blue eyes.

Lucy cupped her baby's face. "Sweetheart, a lot as happened as you know. You may not understand what is about to happen but we have to get you back to your father. It is not your time."

"If it is not my time then why am I here?"

"Something has happened against your will and we must correct it. You need to go back, Alan. Come with me."

Alan didn't move. "I don't know if I want to go back. I am finally pain free. It feels so good to be free from pain and torment, Mom. I don't want to go back to that."

Lucy looked at her youngest child. "Honey, you have been through so much for your young age but you've proven that you are strong. Why give in to defeat now? My darling, you hold such promise, don't let it go away. It would break your father's heart if you were taken away from him. What would your brothers do? You know how responsible Scott feels for you. What about Gordon? He feels so alone without you right now, Alan. This man that has threaten you visited Gordon. Your brother is worried about you."

Alan's mind was filled with so many questions. Did he really want to relive all the pain he had been through? Was it all worth it? Merinder's words ran through his head. Looking at his mother he had one question he needed answered. "Mom, please tell me Gordon is okay."

Lucy smiled and held out her gentle hand. "Come with me Alan and I will show you."

Alan hesitated but took his mother's hand. Walking forward the white room they had been in changed bringing him to the infirmary. In front of them was his body laying lifeless. Dr. Jamison fought to keep him alive. His family members were all in the room, each emotional strained. As he looked at his bed side he noticed that Gordon was holding his hand.

"You see, Alan. Gordon is with you. Listen to his words. They all need you and you are the only one who knows who Taylor Rich really is. You know how to save this family, sweetheart," Lucy said.

Alan watched as Gordon moved his lips. "Alan, you have to come back to us. Don't let Rich win! Follow my voice, please Alan! I know Mom is with you. Listen to her, she speaks the truth. We need you here, sprout! I need you!"

Gordon's words pierced Alan's heart. His brother was right. They did need him. He was the only one who could stop Merinder Belangant and he had to save his family. Leaving them behind would do them no good. If he could save them then the pain he would endure didn't matter. He quickly turned toward his mother. "How do I go back?"

Lucy smiled. "Just keep walking forward, but you must hurry. You don't have much time left."

Alan stared at his mother, taking her hands in his. "I wish you could come with me. I wasn't able to know you. I wish I had more time."

Lucy held her son in her arms. "I am always with you Alan. From the day I was taken I never left you and I never will. You may not have the memories your brothers have of me but the thing that matters most is that you have my love and that can never fade." Lucy cupped her son's face in her hands as a small tear slipped down his face. "You must go now or it will be too late. Remember to be strong my child. I may not be there physically but I see you everyday and you are becoming an amazing person. Just remember that you and your father both have similar tempers and he is only looking out for his baby."

"I'll try," he said with a smile.

"Good. Now go," she said kissing him on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. Leaving her grasps, Alan walked forward.

_-TB-_

"Charging to 350!" Dan announced as he prepared to jolt Alan's heart. "Clear." Everyone moved clear of Alan's body as he was lifted from the bed and rested limply again.

Everyone waited as they stared at the monitor to signal a heartbeat but they received none. Dan shook his head. "Come on, Alan. Don't do this." Switching the controls he prepared to shock Alan again. "Charging to 400!" Preparing to place the pads on Alan's bare chest Dan prayed the teen would respond.

Sending the shock through his body, everyone stared at the monitor once again. For every single person in that room that second was the longest time of their life. The monitor continued to signal one flat tone.

"Come on, Alan. Come on," Scott urged.

_Beep..._

Dan looked at Jeff. Every emotion was plastered on the IR patriarch. Memories of his wife's passing ran through his mind. Was he truly experiencing this again? He couldn't lose Alan, he just couldn't. He had spent the last twelve years preventing this type of situation and now he was about to lose his baby, his youngest child. He couldn't let that happen. As Jeff stared at the blaring monitor that signaled no life from his son he suddenly felt a cool breeze run by him, almost as if a hand brushed against his neck. _'It's going to be okay. I've sent him back to you rocket man,'_ he heard a voice whisper in his ear. Jeff closed his eyes, _Lucy._ She was with them now and she had been with his son. Opening his eyes he looked at the monitor and then back at Alan. Walking forward, all of his sons watched him. Before anyone could speak, a miracle appeared.

_Beep, beep, beep._ Alan slowly took in a ragged breath as his soul returned to his body. Everyone in the room rushed to his side. Jeff immediately took his youngest son's hand in his. "Alan, thank God!" he said as he looked at each of his sons faces as they smiled. Lucy had truly sent their son back to him. She had saved two of their children's lives today.

Dan quickly began to asses Alan's condition. The kid's heart rate and blood pressure were beginning to level off. Smiling he looked at Jeff, "he looks good."

Jeff smiled. Was his son going to make it through this scare without a consequence? Looking down at Alan he noticed a stir from him. "Alan, can you hear me?" he asked as he tightened his hold on his hand.

"Open your eyes for us, sprout," Virgil called next to his father.

The first thing Alan felt was pain. Pain ravaged throughout his whole body. It hurt to breathe and it hurt to move. As he became more aware he could hear the worried voices of his family.

"Alan, it's Gordon, can you hear me? Open your eyes."

Slowly he urged his eyes to open but it hurt so much to move anything. "Alan?" he heard his father question. "D-Dad?" he croaked. He was amazed at how weak his voice sounded.

Jeff smiled as Alan's blue eyes looked at him. "Hey, welcome back."

"Where am I?" Alan asked quietly as he began to cough. Dan slowly hooked an oxygen line to him, placing the tubes under his nose.

"Your home, Alan. Do you remember anything that happened?" Jeff asked as he watched his son carefully.

"A lot of it is really fuzzy but I do know what happened," Alan replied and slowly turned his head toward Gordon who stood to his left. "Rich told me he visited you. What did he do to you?"

"Don't worry about that. It doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that you're alright," his brother said with a smile. He hoped Alan didn't noticed how heavily he was leaning against the bed but he knew everyone else did.

"You should rest now, son."

"Dad is right. You've been through a lot. We're just happy that you're okay," Scott said.

As much as he hated to admit it Alan was really tired and he felt so weak, but regardless of how he felt he needed to tell them about Rich and who he really was. "I'm fine really."

"Right. You are about to fall asleep right now, Alan. We'll be able to talk to you later. Get your rest," John said.

"You need to rest Alan. Your body has been through a traumatic experience and it needs to build back up its strength," Dan told the teen.

"You heard the doctor," Virgil said with a smile.

"I know I do but-"

"No 'but's' Alan. You need to rest. We will talk to you in a couple of hours," Jeff said as each of them started to walk away from the bed. Jeff held his son's hand tightly. "I'm glad you came back to us. I knew your mother wouldn't let us down."

"How did you know?" Alan asked amazed.

"We will discuss it later. Now sleep," Jeff said as he soothed his thumb over Alan's temple. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Okay," was all Alan managed to say before he felt sleep over-taking him.

Laying his son's hand back on the bed, Jeff smiled. His youngest was alive thanks to his beloved wife. She had always been a miracle worker and today she had worked out two miracles. _Thank you,_ were the simple words he thought as he still felt the presence of his late wife. Truly she was a guardian angel. Walking toward Dan, Jeff patted the man on the shoulder. "Good work, my friend. Now, how is Alan? I want the truth."

"I don't have an exact answer right now for you Jeff, but once I monitor him for a little while I may be able to give you an answer. My biggest fear is that Alan may form another blood clot in his brain," Dan replied as he watched the monitor. Alan's levels were normal. Whatever distress the teen had previously been in was gone.

"I have faith in you, Dan. You've carried Alan this far and I know you will carry him the rest of the way. My son is in very good hands. If anything changes before I get back I will be in my office. I want you to get me immediately, alright. Even if his levels change the slightest bit."

Dan smiled. "Don't worry Jeff, I will. Like you said, your son is in very good hands."

"That I did. I will return within the hour," Jeff said. Glancing one last time at his sleeping son he made his way out of the medical room.

_-TB-_

"You okay, Gordo?" Scott asked from where he sat in his father's chair in his office. The second youngest leaned heavily into the left side of the couch that resided in the office. He had long since removed the bandage on his head but everyone could tell he had a headache.

"I'm fine. A little worn out but fine," was the answer the redhead gave.

"You really should go rest, Gordon. You've been through a lot today. Dad won't mind if you aren't here for the debriefing," Virgil commented.

"Don't worry about me, guys. I will rest once everything has been taken care of," Gordon said as he lifted his head slowly.

Scott, John, and Virgil each met each other's worried faces. John sat the closest to Gordon while Virgil sat on his right at the end of the couch. "Gordon, what did Rich say to you?"

Gordon looked at each of his brothers. He knew this question would come up but he honestly would rather not talk about it. In fact he didn't want to relive it. Looking toward the office entrance, he smiled with relief as their father entered the room.

Scott moved from his father's chair as his father walked toward him. "Did Dr. Jamison say anything new on Alan's condition?"

"He has to monitor Alan some more to really have an answer for us," Jeff informed his sons.

"We sure are lucky. Mom did a lot for us today," Virgil said quietly.

Jeff smiled. "Your mother was always a miracle worker. She always found a way to make things better, even when they seemed so lost."

"She brought Alan and Gordon back to us," John said as he gently patted Gordon's right thigh. Gordon just smiled as he tried to remember his talk with her. Looking up he noticed everyone had an eye on him. "She's our own guardian angel."

"There's no mistake, boys. We have a guardian angel among us and that angel is your mother," Jeff said. Looking at the picture of his wife on his desk he smiled. Lucy may be gone physically but spiritually she was with them.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"A mother holds her children's hands for just a little while...their hearts forever."_

**TBC...**

**Whoo, -wipes sweat from face- that was quite a long chapter. Information filled and action packed. This was probably one of the hardest chapters I have ever had to write. I really want feedback on this one ladies and gentlemen. So what do you think about my twist? Taylor Rich is the Hood's son, Merinder Belangant. Who knew? Lol... it was a little obvious once you jumped on my thought train. So Alan is alive and awake!!! Woot! Honestly did you really think I could kill him off, I luv the kid. Now the true question is what will happen next. Is Alan really okay? What is Rich a.k.a the Hood's son planning? The hints I will give you is that we are nearing the end and it's going to be exciting. Fears will be faced and someone takes a big leap.**

**I guess that will leave you hanging... :)**

**You know my motto...**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!**

**I luv them!**


	12. Stepping Forward

**Disclaimer:**** Did I get my very belated Christmas present? Nope... still don't own them and never will. **

**Stepping Forward**

Three days had passed since Alan's awakening. The teen had only been visited by their current enemy once, or so the family thought. This fact worried each of them. They worried what the enemy was planning in his absence as well as the harm he could bring to Alan's recovery.

Alan's recovery was sadly going quite slow. The fifteen year old had remained in the infirmary and slept most of the time. This fact worried most of the family but Dan assured them that it was all part of his recovery. The teen's body was fighting to regain the strength he had lost. His body had experienced a lot a trauma; trauma someone his age never should have experienced.

The news both Gordon and Alan had shared with the family was definitely a break through, especially Alan's news. The fact that their threat was the Hood's son didn't ease any of them. They all knew they had a lot of work to do and against Alan's wishes they were going to keep him safe no matter what. Time was of the essence and if they wanted to defeat Merinder Belangant then they were going to have to be tactful in their actions. They were going to have to take one day at a time, and they just preyed they wouldn't be overloaded with rescue missions. With Gordon on light duty and Alan unable to train they were down on help and they knew their threat wasn't going to make it easy on them.

As the three days had passed they had already had to answer five calls. Jeff had a feeling Merinder was finding a way to make their lives even harder by throwing innocent people in the mix.

_-TB-_

Today was like any other day for Alan. It was already midday and his body protested against every movement. His head already ached but regardless he was going to get out of bed today whether his body or anyone else liked it. He was tired of being cooped up in the same stale room for so long. The hardest part of his task was getting out of his bed with four broken ribs and a left arm that was restricted from movement thanks to his bruised collar bone.

Easing his body forward, Alan turned off the machine that recorded his vitals. The last thing he needed was alarms going off letting everyone know he was escaping his so called "prison". Next he gently pulled off the wires that were hooked up to him. With this task done he looked to the door. No one had entered the room yet, thankfully. He knew his family had been called out on another rescue but they could return at any time and that was the last thing he needed, especially Dr. Jamison.

Sliding forward he was thankful for the sweats that fit him so loosely. As he sat at the edge of his bed he stared at the square tiled floor that was going to lead him to his freedom. His body protested against his thoughts to touch it. Ignoring his fearful thoughts the blonde pushed himself steadily off the bed. Touching the floor, he legs immediately protested against the pressure and he found himself on the floor as his head swam.

"Damnit," the teen hissed as the abrupt fall sent pain throughout his whole entire body. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Waiting a few minutes he pushed his body back up. He was going to do this. Grabbing a set of crutches, he used one to lean against. This was going to have to do if he wanted to get out of this room.

Taking each step slowly, he was glad to finally reach the door. It felt so good to know he was leaving that dreadful room. If all he did was make it to his room he would be happy. He wanted a different choice of scenery. Making his way down the hallway, he felt like the hall dragged on forever. His room was the closest to the infirmary but it seemed so far away. Rounding the corner that led to the infirmary he paused as he felt his vision swam once again. Leaning against the cool wall, he closed his eyes as his head pounded. He just needed to make it to his room. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself forward bent on his destination. As he turned the corner he could see his room was within view.

Limping his way along, he finally reached his closed door. Leaning heavily against the door, Alan knew that as much as he wanted to escape the infirmary his move was a mistake. His head pounded severely and his body felt heavy. All he needed was his bed, that's all he needed. Turning the knob on his door he felt the door swing open. As his body fell to the floor he felt someone's arms suddenly wrap around him. Closing his eyes he heard this person call his name in concern. Slowly reopening his eyes his vision remained blurry but he could make out one figure. "Gordon?"

"What are doing, Alan? You should be in the infirmary!" Gordon exclaimed.

Alan had to laugh a little. "You should know I hate that room. I just want to be in my own bed, Gordo. I want to feel free, not imprisoned in that dreadful room."

Gordon smiled. "I know what you mean. Look, as much as you want to stay in your room you can't until Dr. Jamison gives the okay. As you can see little brother, your body isn't ready yet. We need to get you back to the infirmary."

Alan sighed, feeling his headache getting worse. "Fine I'll go but promise not to tell Dad or anyone. I will be so dead."

"Agreed. Now, we better hurry before they get back."

Gently, Gordon pulled Alan's heavy body up being mindful of his own injuries and Alan's. Slowly but surely the duo made it back to the infirmary. Helping Alan climb back into bed he smiled as the teen was finally put back in place. "There. Home sweet home."

Alan glared at his brother. "You are so lucky that I have zero energy right now."

"Serves you right for escaping," Gordon returned.

"You hate being cooped up in this room as much as I do. You should have expected me to escape sooner or later."

"True. We both need some healing, huh? I say we use this time to devise some good pranks. What do ya say?" Gordon said with a cheeky smile.

Alan had to laugh. "As good as that sounds right now Gordo, I think we best stay away from making Dad and everyone else mad. You must be really bored during rescues."

Gordon rolled his eyes. "Operating Command and Control is not my idea of fun. I'd rather be out there in the field."

"Hey, at least you get to do that much. I'm stuck in this room, counting away the tiles."

"Yeah, you're life does kind of suck right now. Even Tintin is getting more action than you," Gordon smiled as he received an instant glare. "Oh come on, you know you like her. I wish you two would just admit your feelings for one another."

"Ya know what Gordon, stay out of it. We've talked and that's all you get to know," Alan said as he closed his eyes again.

"Come on, Al. You can't tell your best bud?"

"Gordon, we have more pressing issues to worry about than my love life," Alan replied as he rubbed his temples.

"So, since I'm not going to tell Dad that you escaped um... how are you going to explain the fact that the machine is no longer hooked up to you?" Gordon asked as he noticed Alan's increasing discomfort.

"I don't know and I don't really care. I guess I can just tell them that the noise was getting on my nerves so I decided to take care of it. It's not like I need that thing. I'm alive and breathing. I don't need a machine to tell me that," the teen stated quietly.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. So what kind of killer would you like?"

Alan opened his eyes in confusion. "What?"

"Pain killer. You need one bad and don't tell me you don't," Gordon said as he walked over to the medicine cabinet.

"I don't care, something that will get rid of this stupid headache."

Taking two pills over to his brother's bed, Gordon handed Alan a glass of water. "Here."

Slowly, Alan took the pills from him. Popping them into his mouth he drank the water. "This better work. I swear if Merinder bugs me again I will scream."

Gordon looked at him in concern as he took the glass from him. "Has he contacted you more than once?"

Alan sighed. He had opened up his big mouth. They weren't supposed to know. It was his job to find a way to get rid of this man. He decided it was best to just pretend he was falling asleep, maybe then Gordon would leave him alone. "Alan, you better answer me or I'll tell Dad you escaped." _Damn, no such luck._ Opening his tired eyes, Alan looked at his older brother. "Yes he has but you aren't supposed to know that, okay. This stays between us. You've been visited by him so you know what it's like. I don't want to worry anyone. I've dealt with this man before and I'll do it again. We are close to bringing him down and I'll make sure it happens."

Gordon sighed, shaking his head. Moving to the left side of Alan's bed he sat in the chair that resided beside it. "Alan, you need to tell us when he contacts you. It could affect your health and besides there isn't much you can do right now. Look at what happened when you tried to travel from here to your room. I know you want to save this family on your own but we need to save you. This man not only wants revenge on us but he wants revenge on you. He nearly succeeded."

Alan met Gordon's brown orbs. "He almost succeeded in killing you and that's something I could have prevented, Gordon. If anything happens to this family it will be my fault. Don't you see I'm the only one who can stop him?"

"No, Alan. You are not the only one who can stop him. Why do you keep on thinking you can?"

"Because I know what he's thinking. He's just like his father, Gordon."

"There you are Gordon. I should have figured you'd be in here," Scott said cutting off any chance Gordon had of knocking some sense into Alan. Walking into the room, Scott stopped at the bed. "Glad to see you're awake, Alan. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Scott. You are worse than Dad sometimes," Alan replied.

"I am not," Scott immediately rebutted.

"You are too," Gordon said with a chuckle. "So why did you need to know where I was?"

Scott shook his head. "No reason." Scott watched Alan. "Are you okay Alan? You look really pale."

"I told you I'm fine, Scott. A headache but fine," the teen said as he looked at Gordon pleading for the redhead to keep his promise.

Gordon winked at him. His secret was safe. "I already gave him some Vicodin."

"Why is the machine off?" Scott asked as he noticed the wires were no longer hooked up to his baby brother.

"It annoyed me so I fixed it," was the quiet reply Alan gave as he closed his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for another round of twenty questions that concerned his health.

"You should keep that on, Alan."

"I don't need a machine to tell me that I'm alive, Scott," Alan said.

Gordon snorted quietly. "He's fine, Scott. Ya know you're proving our theory."

Scott rolled his eyes. "I'm just a worried brother, okay. We nearly lost you Alan I don't want to take any chances."

Alan smiled, finally reopening his eyes. "I'm alive Scott don't worry. I won't let someone like the Hood's son bring me down."

Scott smiled. "I know you won't. So has he tried to contact you again?"

Alan looked at Gordon slightly and then closed his eyes again. "No, thankfully," was his short response.

Scott bought his reply. "That's good to hear buddy. I just hope he isn't planning something worse, but you'll let us know when he does, right?"

"Mmm," was the sleepy reply Alan gave.

Scott smiled. "We better let you get some rest. Come on, Gordon. Dad wants to debrief in fifteen minutes so you probably should come."

"You go ahead, I'll be there in a second," Gordon said. Waiting for their oldest brother to leave the room Gordon looked at Alan. "Our conversation isn't finished, Alan. I'll be back later," he stated and left the room.

Alan sighed opening his eyes. Scott was right, Merinder was planning something and it was going to be the straw if he had anything to do with it. He didn't care what Gordon or anyone else said. He was going to protect this family from this man. He had made them vulnerable while he was in the coma and he wasn't going to do that again. All he needed was a couple more days of rest and then he would answer the Hood's son. If the man wanted a showdown then he was going to get one. He didn't care how he felt. His family needed him and he was going to be there. He wasn't going to be the selfish kid he used to be. He was going to save his family.

**TBC...**

**I know, I know. It's short and I'm really sorry for that but life isn't being very nice to me at the moment. I'm having school, work, and health problems all at once. Plus to top it all off my boyfriend(now ex-boyfriend) was a complete jerk right after Valentine's Day. Who buys a girl flowers that says they love you on them and then tries to break up with you a week later? Honestly! Ahhh!!! So anyways, now I'm dealing with work problems. I'm only a senior in high school! What more does my boss want! This job is only temporary not my career! Ahh!!!!**

**-sighs heavily- Well now that you got a glimpse at what my life has been like for the last 4 weeks... you should understand the shortness of my post. I haven't had time and my brain has been on the fritz. **

**So... I hope I didn't leave any loop holes in this chapter about what is going on right now and if I did I'm really really sorry. Mention it in the darling review or PM me and I'll clear anything up. We are nearing the end! I will tell you that. Depending on how much time I have we have about 3 more chapters left. That could change though. How exciting!!!!**

**You know my motto and boy do I need some luv from you guys!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!**


	13. A Storm Is Brewing

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em

**Disclaimer:**** Still don't own 'em!!**

**A Storm Is Brewing**

Almost a full week had passed since Alan's awakening. Rescue after rescue had become the normal for their family over the last several days. The most impending fact was the silence from their threat. To most of the family's knowledge the Hood's son had been silent, but still secretly Alan vowed to tell his family nothing of Merinder's visits. It was his burden to bear and he wasn't going to allow another person in his family to be harmed.

_-TB-_

The hot summer sun shined brightly over the Tracy Island. For once today seemed liked it was going to be a day of relaxation. Of course it was only mid-morning and they still had the whole day ahead of them, but for now each of International Rescue's operatives were going to take full advantage of their small peace.

Grabbing a towel, Virgil sprawled into a chair. The middle son and the second youngest had already spent nearly two hours fooling around in the pool. Virgil had to admit, he loved the water but not nearly as much as Gordon. It was obvious. The second youngest was definitely part fish.

Gordon laughed, climbing out of the pool himself. "What's the matter, Virg? You getting too old?" he quipped as he sat down in a chair next to him.

Virgil rolled his eyes as he stretched his legs along the length of the chair. "I am only three years older than you buddy and I could whip your butt any day."

Gordon smiled at him. "Is that a challenge?"

Virgil returned the smile. "Perhaps for another day. You've pushed yourself pretty far today little brother."

"I feel fine, don't you worry."

"I will worry, all of us do. We nearly lost you and Alan within the same day and that is something I will never forget."

Gordon sighed, looking toward the ground. "I understand your worry, Virg. I really do. I can't imagine how it felt for each you but I do know how it felt to nearly lose Alan and I don't want that to ever happen again but honestly I'm afraid it will."

Virgil met his younger brother's eyes. He could see fear in them; fear they all shared but something else was there. "We are all afraid that the Hood's son will try something again, and we know he will, but we will protect him."

"We will try to protect him from our end but you know Alan, he isn't going to give in so easily."

"Gordon, what aren't you saying?"

Gordon sighed as he stared out into the vast ocean view. "I promised him that I wouldn't say anything, but I fear for Alan. Look Virgil, I will tell you but you have to promise me that you won't say a word. If Scott or Dad know about this you know they will react on impulse."

"You know you can trust me, Gordon."

"Alan still has this insane idea in his head that he is the only one who can stop the Hood's son and I've tried everything to knock some sense into him. He has also lied about the Hood's son contacting him. I don't know how many times he truly has contacted Alan but I do know of at least once. Alan tells me he's fine and he promised me that he would tell me of anymore visits but-"

"You don't think he's being fully honest with you," Virgil finished.

"Exactly. I fear that Alan is going to try and be the hero again and actually get himself killed this time. He doesn't say it but I know he still carries the guilt about what happened up in Five. He wants to protect this family **so** bad regardless of what may happen to him. Can you believe he blames himself for what happened to me? He thinks he was the one who allowed the Hood's son to get to us so closely."

Virgil shook his head. "Wow, Alan really has changed. Alan is only a kid; neither he nor any of us should have to deal with someone like this."

"Now do you see why Scott and Dad can't know just yet? Alan's mind and spirit are so fragile right now and honestly I don't know what he's going to do next. So much has happened to him already and I know he's more determined than ever to take back control of his life and ours. I just wish he could see that it isn't his responsibility to keep this family safe. He thinks he's the only one who can stop Merinder and you know as well as I do Virg that it will only happen if we work as a team."

"I hate to say this, but put yourself in his shoes. How would you react? If you thought you could save any one of us from harm, you would do it. That's what Alan thinks. I'm not saying it's right but we would all react the same way. You did the right thing in telling me, Gordon. You didn't betray Alan's trust. This man and his father have already tried to kill Alan twice and this is all going to end soon and all of us just have to make sure this ends in our favor."

Gordon smiled. "That time can't come soon enough." If he only knew how soon that would be.

_-TB-_

Freedom was all the youngest Tracy needed. His healing progress was going quite well but for Alan it was as slow as molasses. All he could think about was how he was going to get his revenge on the Hood's son. The last few days had left him with major headaches due to Merinder's small messages.

_You may have escaped my grasps this time Tracy but it won't be for long. Cherish the time you have with your precious little family, because you won't have them much longer. I will succeed in my revenge, that I will promise you Alan Tracy._

Merinder's latest message haunted him deeply. He knew that this man was planning his final plan and he was going to do everything within his power to abolish it. The only problem was pulling off his own plan. His family hounded his every move and Dr. Jamison was no better. As much as he appreciated the care he would be glad when the doctor left next week and when his family would leave him be. He didn't care what Gordon or anyone said. He was going to save this family, even if it meant his death wish.

The teen wheeled himself toward the window. He truly did hate wheelchairs but he knew this wheelchair was what gave him more freedom. He was allowed freedom from the infirmary but not without strict orders. He was to remain in the wheelchair at all times when moving around the house and even that was limited; however, moving the wheelchair with one arm whilst the other is in a sling is quite hard. He was grateful that he was able to convince Dr. Jamison in letting him only wear the sling when he wasn't operating the wheelchair. The doctor had reluctantly agreed as long as the teen was gentle on his use of the left limb for the collar bone was still healing.

It had felt so good to finally be able to sleep in his own bed but his father checked on him nearly every five minutes. Guess that was a price he would have to deal with after nearly being killed for the second time. He would just be glad when all of this was over.

"Knock, knock," he heard a gentle voice say. Turning his wheelchair he saw that Tintin was at the door. "May I come in?"

"Sure."

"You alright? You seemed really deep in thought," she said softly, walking into the room and sitting on his bed.

Turning his wheelchair toward her he sighed. "I'm fine, don't worry. There is just a lot going on in my head right now but its nothing you need to worry about."

She smiled. "I'm sure you do. I'm just glad you're getting better."

"You're not the only one."

Shifting her place on his bed, Tintin sighed. "Alan can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" he asked quite curious. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked as the sun shined upon her face.

"I've been thinking a lot since you got hurt and since we learned the news that Taylor Rich is in fact my uncle's son," she said pausing as she met his face. "You already know I feel some what responsible for what has happened to you because of my family. I guess what I'm trying to say is since this man is my cousin, well...do you hate my family for what we've done to you?"

Alan watched her intently. Wheeling his chair so that he was directly in front of her, his knees touching hers. Being careful not to hurt his left arm he took her hands in his. "Tintin, I could never hate you. What happened to me over the last several months was something out of your control. You didn't do this to me and you didn't have your uncle hurt my family. You and your family are as innocent in all this as my family is."

"I just don't want you and your family resenting us. When you were in your coma and your heart stopped I didn't know what to do. We've all been through a lot and through out all this I've grown a lot closer to you Alan and I care about you a lot," she said as a small tear escaped her dark eyes.

"I care about you too. When that room collapsed I don't remember a lot of what happened but honestly I thought about you. I thought about how I was going to break my promise," he said as he wiped the tear from her cheek.

"Alan are you planning on taking on Merinder by yourself? I know you too well and I don't want to see you get hurt again," Tintin asked quietly.

Alan sat back as he sighed. "All I will tell you is that this man will be taken care of once and for all and he won't harm another family member again."

"Alan," she said as she moved forward. "You can't take him on by yourself. Look what happened last time. You need to let your family deal with him."

Alan pushed his wheelchair backwards. "I don't think I can do that Tintin. Look what happened to them when I wasn't able to defend them. He nearly killed Gordon and who knows what else he could have done. He wants me and I don't want any of them and least of all you getting hurt because of me."

Standing up, Tintin knelt in front of him. "You can't blame yourself for what happened to Gordon, Alan. He wouldn't want you to do that and I don't want you to. I know you still carry the guilt from The Hood and what happened up in Thunderbird 5 but all of that happened in the past. These last four months have changed all of us, especially you. Your family loves you. I love you. Have you thought about what it would do to us if we lost you?"

Alan held his head down. Everything she was saying made sense but he had heard it all before. He understood the risks he would be taking. If he could save his family then whatever happened would be worth it. If he lost any of them then it would be his fault for not doing anything. He had to proceed but it was obvious he had to keep it a secret for everyone else's well being and peace of mind.

"Alan?"

"Look I'd rather not talk about this right now. There's so much that I'm dealing with right now and I don't want to argue with you."

"Alright but you know I'm here. Hey, I've got an idea. If you feel up to it we could see if Dr. Jamison would let me take you out to the beach? I know it always helps you clear your mind and we could spend some more time together," Tintin said with a smile.

Alan laughed. "I would love to get out of this house but as good as that sounds I doubt my father would go for that. How would we get this darn thing out there?" he said as he referred to his wheelchair.

"True, but it's worth a try."

"Thanks but why don't we try to do it later. I have a headache and I really just want to rest if that's alright."

"It's okay," she said trying not to sound too disappointed. "Do you need any pain medicine?"

"No, I'll be fine. With all these meds it's a miracle I don't overdose," he said with a chuckle.

Making her laugh she walked to the door. "I'll come by later. Do you want me to shut the door?"

"That would be great, thanks."

"Get some rest," Tintin said before she shut the door.

"Rest," Alan chuckled. "That would mean actually relaxing." Sighing, Alan knew he wasn't going to rest. If he was going to take care of the threat to their family he had a lot of work to do, but first things first. He had to get out of this wheelchair.

Wheeling the chair against his door, Alan took a deep breath. Walking wasn't so much the issue; it was dealing with the pain and having the strength. Regardless he knew if he was going to help his family he had to suck it up. Bracing his body, he pushed his body upward as best he could without hurting his collar bone. His body swayed at the sudden movement. He knew he was pushing his body by doing this but it didn't matter. He had to push himself to protect his family.

Pushing his body forward he could feel his every muscle almost protesting as he took each step. His main objective was to at least reach his window. If he could walk from the stretch of his door to his window then he could at least prove that nothing was going to stop him. Moving forward, a small smile appeared on his face as he reached his halfway point. He had to admit he was in pain but all of this would be worth it in the end. As he took another step forward his thoughts were shattered once again.

_You're so pathetic Tracy. You honestly think you can defeat me?_

As Merinder invaded his mind, Alan could do nothing against the unwanted invasion. The instant pain sent his body careening to the ground, knocking over numerous items that had resided on his night stand.

_You think you are so strong but you can't even stand up to me. You want to be the big man and protect your family; then meet me Tracy. If you truly think you can defeat me then you will have the chance to prove it. I will get my revenge and you will see you can't stop me._

Alan pushed himself to live through the pain. _**I am strong you bastard and I will meet you. You have hounded my family for too long. You will see that underestimating me will be your biggest mistake.**_

Merinder laughed. _We'll see Tracy, we will see. Meet me at the same factory building that I had the great pleasure in inflicting such pain upon your family and Josh's._

_**Do you really think I would be that stupid? When we meet it will be on equal turf. I will not allow you to trick me so easily as you did before. I will not be made a fool again. You have hurt my family long enough. This is between you and me, leave them out of it. You have a problem with me then lets deal with it. We will meet at Wharton Academy. None of the teachers are there and there is a storage building in the back that we can have our little quarrel in.**_

_How precious, your little school. It's a deal Tracy. I'll meet you there at 9 o'clock sharp tonight. You have eleven hours to try and find a way to stop me Alan. You will see that I will have revenge on my father and if you bring your family then you will have the pleasant surprise of seeing how cruel I really can be._

As Alan felt his mind be released from Merinder's hold his body slowly came back to reality. Still clutching his head he realized that someone was holding him. Slowly opening his eyes he looked up to see John's worried face.

"Are you alright?" the blonde asked as he still held his brother firmly.

"Yeah," was Alan's slow but dry answer, as he rubbed his temples.

"Let's get you off the floor," John said as he helped Alan onto his bed.

John studied his youngest brother carefully. He knew exactly what had happened to him. Squatting down in front of Alan he looked up at the teen. He made note of how Alan held his left arm. The fall must have hurt his collar bone. "Are you sure you're okay? I can get Dr. Jamison."

Sighing, Alan shook his head slowly but immediately regretted it. "I'll be fine. You don't need to get Dr. Jamison. It's not like I haven't dealt with this before."

"You do have a point there. I hate that you have to go through this Alan, and we can't do anything to stop him from hurting you," John said as he stood up. "Do you want me to get a pain killer or something?"

"As good as that may sound I can't. I've already taken some and it isn't time to take another so I'm just going to have to fight the pain for now. Don't worry, John. I'm fine, really," Alan said as he started to stand up.

"Whoa. Sit back down. You may say you're fine but you don't look like it. You need to lay back down and rest," John instructed.

"That's all I've been doing for the last week."

Passing by the room, Scott stopped as he saw that John was hovering over their little brother. "Hey, is everything okay?" he asked as he poked his head into the room.

"That depends on the person you're asking," Alan said dryly.

John rolled his eyes. "Scott, will you please tell our brother here that he needs to listen and get some rest."

Before Scott could answer, Alan argued. "I already told you. I'm fine and I've been resting all week. You guys don't need to worry about me. Besides its not like I can go far being stuck in that damn thing," he said as he pointed to the wheelchair that was currently residing in the corner.

"You need to rest not only to get better Alan, but because of what just happened," John reapplied.

Scott was completely confused. Here was his usually quiet brother arguing with his temper prone brother. "Wait. What happened?"

Alan sighed, putting his head in his hands. He was never going to hear the end of this. "It doesn't matter."

"Alan just had another visit by our favorite person and it didn't seem like a nice visit either. I was walking down the hallway when it happened and when I came into the room he was on the floor," John informed.

"Alan, you know how important these visits are. They could harm your recovery. Did he say what he wanted?" Scott asked as he stood next to John.

Great. Here was the question and once again he was going to lie. This was his battle, not there's. "It was nothing new. It was the usual game of lets play some fun with Alan's head and we'll see what happens. Now if you both don't mind. Would you please get off my case?"

"We're just worried, Alan. We want to make sure everything is okay," John said softly.

"I know, but there's nothing you can do about it. This will all be over soon and then we won't have to worry about it anymore," Alan said as he leaned back against his bed post.

"That time can't come soon enough. Please do us a favor buddy and get some rest, even if its for an hour," Scott pleaded.

"It will do you some good and I bet the headache will be gone when you wake up," John added.

Alan sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Brothers. They're impossible."

Scott and John laughed. "You bet we are, now get some sleep," Scott ordered as he and John exited the room.

As they closed the door, Alan couldn't help but smile. Even though he knew his family would be angry once they found out what he was doing he knew it was the right thing to do. Moments like these were what he was protecting. He truly had a family that deeply loved him and he was going to protect that. He nearly lost that before and he wasn't going to let it slip out of his hands again. They protected him all his life and now it was his turn to protect them.

Lying down on his bed he closed his eyes. He would make everyone happy and get a little rest but when he woke up he was going to get ready. He was going to meet Merinder and stop all of the madness once and for all. He was going to take back his life once and for all. Too long had it been out of his hands. He had defeated the Hood and now he knew he was going to defeat his son. Both had made the mistake of underestimating him and soon, very soon, Merinder was about to find out why you shouldn't make that mistake.

**TBC...**

**Well then... that was long overdue and I apologize deeply for the long wait. We're nearing the end my dear friends! By my best guess we have 2 more chapters left. I can't believe that! This story has been my baby and now she's almost grown and gone. Thanks so much for the support you've all given me. Stay tuned for the end cuz its gonna be exciting!**

**Give me some luv!! PLEASE!!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


	14. The Strongest of Mind

_**Disclaimer:**__** Throughout the madness of the last few months...have I gained a few handsome boys? Nope... still don't own them... -tear-**_

_**Here ya go boys and girls! Again I'm sorry for the long wait. Life has been crazy. Graduation was awesome and then the summer was just as crazy!**_

_**Anyways... on with the story!**_

_**The Strongest of Mind**_

As they walked away from Alan's room, both John and Scott couldn't help but worry about their baby brother. He had been through so much for his young age and his body could only handle so much more.

"John? Can I ask you a question?" Scott asked as they continued down the hallway toward the kitchen.

"Sure."

"Is it just me or does it seem like Alan's hiding something?"

John sighed. "You're not the only one. I shouldn't be telling you this but you deserve to know. You can't freak out though, Scott. We all know how you love to react on impulse."

"I do not!" Scott defended.

"You do too, now do you want to know or not?" John stated.

"Of course I do. What's going on?"

John stopped right in front of his room. He looked down the hallway to make sure their father wasn't anywhere insight. "Let's go in my room and I'll tell you."

As John closed his door, Scott was really getting anxious. What didn't he know that had to be so secretive? "John, what's going on?"

Sitting on his bed, John looked at Scott. "Alright. I talked to Virg earlier and he told me that Gordon was really worried about Alan."

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Virg said that what Gordon told was in confidence. He didn't want you or Dad to know, but you deserve to know," John said.

"Why didn't Gordon want me or Dad to know?" Scott said, almost hurt.

"Gordon didn't mean anything by it, Scott. Let me explain and then maybe you'll understand. Virgil told me that Gordon was really worried Alan was going to take on Merinder alone. He said that Alan still blames himself for what happened up in Five. He even blames himself for what happened to Gordon-"

"-He was in a coma. How can he blame himself?" Scott interrupted.

"I know, I know. There's more though. Can you believe he thinks he was the one who allowed Merinder to get to us so closely? He wants to protect our family so bad with no regard to his own health. At least that's how I'm perceiving things. Gordon said that he isn't telling us about all of Merinder's visits and you saw first hand how he is acting about those," John explained.

"I can't believe he blames himself like that? What has happened to our Alan?"

"Now do you see why he didn't want you to know? Alan's spirit is very fragile right now and none of us know what he's going to do next," John said as he met his older brother's worried face.

"Things have really changed, haven't they?" Scott said as he took in the information.

"Yes they have. This man has changed our lives in many ways. We can't let him control us anymore. For our sakes and most of all for Alan's life. We can't allow Alan to keep going through this and we both know how stubborn he is. It is only a matter of time until he does take matters into his own hands. I don't think he will do that just yet. He isn't well enough but we all know Alan."

"Yes we do. With Alan recovering, we only have a small time before that spit fire inside him does take matters into his own hands. Hopefully by then we will know more and we can take down that no good bastard once and for all," Scott stated.

John smiled. "Amen to that brother. We will take him down. He will pay for what he has done to our family. The harm that was done to Alan and Gordon will not go unanswered."

"It definitely won't. That's a promise," Scott said with determination. If they only know that they didn't have as much time as they thought.

_-TB-_

His mind felt groggy and unsettled as his mind became conscious. Alan opened his eyes slowly. Looking at the clock, _12:30 _shined brightly at him. He had obviously slept more than he had liked. He needed to prepare for his meeting with Merinder tonight. The thing was he had to act as if everything was normal so no one would become suspicious of his actions. He certainly wasn't going to let anyone stop and he wasn't going to let his family get hurt. They had done enough for him and he was going to protect them. Merinder and his father had done enough harm to them and he wasn't going to let him do anymore harm. This was going to end tonight and he was going to do everything within his power to do so.

Picking his body up, he sat up in his bed. Running his hand through his hair, he sighed. He was actually surprised that no one had actually come to get him yet. Lunch had been a half an hour ago. Deciding to be thankful for the peace, he slowly swung his legs to the edge of the bed. His body protested with his movements. _Man, if I'm gonna make it through tonight I definitely need some good pain killers. _He was determined to not let his family down. Injuries or not he was going to meet Merinder tonight and this would be finished once and for all. If Merinder wanted a fight he was gonna get one. He messed with his family and that was not a light thing to mess with for Alan Tracy. You mess with his family, you mess with him. Merinder and his lovely father the Hood had haunted and harassed his family for far too long and this was going to be the end of it. Tonight would decide it all. He would win.

Staring at the wheelchair in the corner, he glared at it. He hated that thing. He could walk fine. Sometimes he wondered if they thought he was a porcelain doll or something. He wasn't going to break. Standing up slowly, his body swayed with the movement. His achy body soon adjusted to his new position. His head still pounded with vicious furry like before but that didn't matter to him. He could handle it. Looking at his bathroom, he sighed. _All I need is a hot shower._ Moving slowly his stiff muscles made its way to the room. Turning on his shower, he stripped off his sweaty clothes. Feeling the nice hot water hit his body he knew he would be fine. He had to get ready soon. All he had to do was slip away later when the time got closer and then things would be in place. Nothing would stop him, nothing. Merinder Belagant would not harm his family anymore. When it came down to who was strongest, he would show that he was.

_-TB-_

The afternoon sun shined brightly as ever over the pool. Taking advantage of the freedom from a mission, Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon each enjoyed the atmosphere. After the first visit from Merinder each had been stressed. Especially over Alan's safety. Nothing more weighed more heavily on their minds than that of their youngest family member. They had nearly lost him twice now and they each feared they could lose him again. They knew no one, especially Alan, was safe until that man was caught.

Pulling his body out of the pool, Gordon sat at the edge of the pool. His legs were the only thing that remained in the water. Sighing, the water felt good on his skin. Swimming was so relaxing for him. Without it he didn't know what he would do. It was the only thing that was keeping him sane at the moment. Staring at the ocean view from where he sat, he smiled. The view of their island never ceased to amaze him. Sometimes it was just breath taking. Out of all of them, he had to admit that Alan was probably the one who actually explored and enjoyed the island. After all, he did have his own special spot on the beach. For Alan, that was his stress reliever. Some how going there, his mind seemed to clear itself and he came back in a different mood. The redhead wished that was the case now. Hell, he wished the teen could make it out to there. Maybe he could arrange for that to happen. Alan needed something to keep his mind preoccupied and off of getting revenge on Merinder and saving their family. He knew Alan wasn't going to stand down without a fight and he knew that fight would most likely kill him. His body couldn't handle much more, if anything more. The teen had bee through too much already.

Sighing, he looked over at his three eldest brothers. Laughing he had managed to see both Virgil and John attack Scott, dunking the oldest under. He missed this. With Alan away at school and the rest of them working for their father as International Rescue they didn't get to experience family bonding like this much. John was always away on Five. He couldn't imagine life any different for them but sometimes he still wondered what it would be like without International Rescue. Either way, he was happy with the way things were.

"Hey, Gordy? Why are you sitting here all by yourself?" Virgil asked as he swam up to him.

"Just taking a break," he said with a smile as he stretched.

"You alright? Your leg isn't bothering you is it?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking, but don't worry," Gordon reassured.

"You're not the only one whose been thinking a lot lately," Virgil said as he pulled himself up next to Gordon. "We all have, especially after what you told me."

"Dad doesn't know does he?" Gordon asked a little panicky.

"No! At least as far as I know. I'm sure if he did we would know. John told Scott this morning after evidently our little brother got another visit. He didn't freak like we thought John said," Virgil told him.

"I heard my name," John said as he and Scott swam over to the two.

"What's up?" Scott asked noticing the stressful look on Gordon's face.

"You haven't talked to Dad about this morning have you?" Gordon asked.

"No, don't worry. Alan's secret is safe," Scott reassured.

"I'm telling you guys. He's determined as hell to save this family with no regard for himself. I just have this feeling he's gonna do something really stupid," Gordon said.

"He'd have to get past all of us first," Scott stated.

"With his injuries and the fact that we haven't seen nor heard from him since this morning shows he's still recovering. I don't think he'll be able to attempt anything for at least another couple of days if that. Plus I'd love to see how he'd pull that off," Virgil stated with a mild chuckle.

"Alan's pretty stubborn though," John said.

"That he is, but thankfully we still have Dr. Jamison for a couple more days," Virgil smiled.

Watching Gordon as he swung his feet in the water, Scott could tell something was still really bothering him. "What is it, Gordy?"

Gordon sighed. "I don't know. I just have this bad feeling at the pit of my stomach. I definitely don't wish this on you guys but you don't know what it's like to have him invade your mind. This man is pure evil. I think he's worse than the Hood. He has no limitations."

Each of his brothers watched him. Each could tell that the incident that had happened to him affected him somehow. The fact that he saw their mother was enough to make them wonder. "What aren't you saying, Gordon?" John asked.

Gordon sighed, running a hand through his wet hair. "Look, we all know Alan. He's hot headed, determined and most of all stubborn. I...... I don't know," he said struggling to find his words. "You guys don't know what things he says to me when we talk. No matter how much we've told him that he wasn't responsible for what happened with the Hood and that his actions before that weren't.......I guess what I'm trying to say is that he wants to do anything to stop this man and the fact that this man has made it more than obvious that he wants to end our organization and make us pay has weighed on Alan's mind." Gordon sighed, "I'm not making any sense am I?"

"You're saying that Alan feels that he has this responsibility to take this man down," Virgil said. "Right?"

"Yeah. The last time we talked. The look in his eyes. I swear to you guys, I've never seen Alan like that. I think his mind is already made up. He going to take this man down and he doesn't care what happens. He's going to stop him and that's that."

Scott, John and Virgil each took in Gordon's words. Each knew in the back of their minds that this was really what was going on in their youngest brother's mind but they didn't want to believe that Alan had changed that much. He was still their baby. Their little Alan who was just a kid. Obviously he wasn't a kid anymore. He was far from it and now they had to make sure that they kept him safe. He was turning into this amazing person but they each feared for his life. This new person that they barely knew was their baby brother and they weren't going to let him fight alone.

_-TB-_

Staring at the clock that resided in his office, Jeff frowned. It was nearly 1 pm and his youngest son hadn't been seen since early this morning. The teen had missed lunch, which worried him. His first instinct was to let him sleep. That was what he assumed the teen was doing but now he wasn't so sure. He feared something could be wrong with him. Alan had been through so much and he didn't want to take the chance that something else could happen to him. His baby was still so young. For the age of fifteen he had already experienced things that most kids his age never experienced.

Over the last several months he had seen his youngest son change. Change from the high tempered and free spirited teen to someone he didn't know he recognized anymore. There was no doubt that this whole experience had changed Alan but he feared how much it had changed his son. After all, the teen blamed himself for what had happened to them when they were attacked by the Hood. He would just be glad when this whole ordeal was over with and they could get things back to normal. He feared something worse was going to happen to Alan if it didn't end soon.

Standing up, he was surprised to see Alan enter the room. "Hey, son. I was just coming to get you. I was worried."

"I'm fine. Just a little headache. I must've over slept," Alan said as he took a seat on the couch.

"Why are you walking around? I thought we agreed you should rest your body and use the wheelchair?" Jeff chided.

"I'm fine, Dad. You know I hate that thing plus I'm sitting aren't I," Alan stated.

Jeff looked at Alan, giving him an all too knowing look. "Alright but be careful. I don't want you over exerting yourself, alright."

"I won't, I promise," Alan said as he shifted on the couch, a hiss accidentally escaping him. His collarbone was bothering him.

"Everything okay?" Jeff asked as he stood and walked over to his youngest. He noticed how Alan held his left arm, which was still secured in the sling.

Alan sighed. "I'm fine, Dad. Nothing I can't handle."

"Are you sure? Dr. Jamison isn't here right now, but I can get Virgil."

Alan looked up at his father when he mentioned Dr. Jamison. "Why isn't Dr. Jamison here?"

"He had to go to the mainland to handle a case. He should be back by tomorrow morning. I told him we would be fine. You sure you're okay? I can get your brother."

_Perfect_, Alan thought. That was one less person in the house to fuss over him. Maybe tonight was going to be easier than he thought."I'm fine, Dad. Just sore, that's all. I think I might go get something for my headache though. It's nothing big."

"Do you want me to come with?" Jeff asked.

Alan chuckled. "No, Dad. I can make the trip by myself. Nothing is going to get me."

"Alright. Once you get something, go down to the kitchen. Onaha saved your lunch for you. You need to eat something," Jeff told him, realizing that he was being a little over protective.

"I will, Dad."

"Good." Jeff smiled as he watched Alan walk slowly out of the room.

Once out of the room, Alan let out a deep breath. That's one person down. Now he had to convince the rest of the family that nothing was going on. Slowly he made it to the infirmary. Grabbing the bottle of aspirin he gladly took two pills. No use in over doing it. Leaning against one of the beds, he sighed. Tonight was going to be tough. His body wasn't ready but he didn't care. Nothing was going to stop him. Nothing. After sitting for a few minutes he gathered his bearings. Now to the kitchen. Maybe he should use the wheelchair to conserve his energy. As much as he hated that thing, he would need all of his energy for tonight. It would all end and his family wouldn't have to worry anymore. After all, it was a matter of who was stronger in mind and Merinder had no idea who he was dealing with.

**TBC......**

**Well that's the end of that one. Again I'm sorry for the delay and that it's short but I can't give away everything. Things have been crazy! With college and my engagement...well yeah. Theres lots of things... but hey I got this one up and we only got one or two more chapters left. All depends how I feel like playing it. Either way its near the end folks and its gonna be a tough one. The question is... will Alan be able to fool them all or will they catch on before it's too late? Guess you'll have to wait and see.**

**You know what I want so...........**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!**


	15. A Plan Is Set In Motion

-1**Disclaimer****: I don't own the Thunderbirds. The only characters I own are mine. There! Said and done.**

**Alright here it is…..**

**A Plan Is Set In Motion**

Grabbing the contraption he hated from his room, he made it down to the kitchen. He was surprised to see his father there as well. _Was he following me?_ Wheeling over to his father and Onaha, he was greeted with a concerned look from his father. "I thought you were gonna go without it?"

"I decided not to," Alan said. "I'm fine, don't worry."

Grabbing his new cup of coffee, Jeff patted Alan on his uninjured shoulder gently. "Alright, if you need anything I'll be in my office. I've got some nasty paperwork to catch up on. Your brothers are right outside as well."

"I'll be fine," Alan reminded.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Onaha smiled.

Alan just rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the table. Once situated, Onaha brought his lunch over to the table. Alan gladly started eating.

"I see your appetite has returned," Onaha said with a laugh.

"Sort of," Alan managed between a bite of his sandwich.

"Either way, it seems you're on the mend."

"Of course he is. He's too stubborn not to," Gordon smirked as he entered the kitchen.

_This ought to be fun,_ Alan thought. Was Gordon going to bring up their last conversation?

Grabbing a bottle of water, Gordon sat next to Alan. "Glad to see you finally woke up."

"My stomach made me," Alan lied.

"Sure. So how ya feeling?" Gordon said with a smirk and was greeted with an annoyed glare from his younger brother. "I know you just love people asking you that, huh?"

"Love it," Alan scowled with both annoyance and sarcasm.

"Seriously though. How's the head? John told us about earlier," Gordon said quietly.

"I'm fine, Gordon. Nothing I can't handle."_ Here it comes._

"You're not hiding anything from me are you? Especially what we talked about the other day."

"I'm not going to do anything stupid, Gordon. I will just do what needs to be done. Don't worry. Do I look like I'm going anywhere?" Alan said as he pointed at his body.

Gordon frowned a little. "Good point."

"Relax. It's not like you haven't gone through anything lately either. How's the leg? I see you've been given the all clear," Alan said.

"That's right be jealous," Gordon said with a smile. "No, its fine. The cuts still bother me a little when I'm in the water too long but its good."

"How's your back?" Alan asked.

"It's fine. Hasn't really given me anymore trouble. Well enough about me..."

"See," Alan smiled. "Its not fun being asked twenty questions about your well being is it."

"Point well taken," Gordon said with a small glare. Alan had got him. "So, you wanna go out to the pool and get a little sun?" he asked noticing the teen had finished his lunch. "I'll wheel you out if you want."

Alan smiled. "Sure, it would be nice to get out of the house for once."

"Alright then, lets go. I warn you, it's tough out there today," Gordon said as he stood up and walked up behind Alan.

Alan laughed. "Let me guess. You got triple teamed by our older brothers?"

"Yeah. I need you, you're my buddy. Without you I'm getting killed out there," Gordon admitted.

Alan couldn't help but laugh. "We'll you know what they say. Payback...." he said not finishing his sentence.

"My thoughts exactly my brother," Gordon said with a devious smirk. "All we need is a plan."

"We'll get one and they won't know what hit them," Alan said with a smile.

As they exited the house, Alan chuckled as he watched John get pulled down unexpectedly by Virgil. "Alan!" Scott yelled as he saw Gordon wheel him out.

"Hey sprout!" Virgil called as he smiled with satisfaction and quickly waited for John to retaliate.

"Nice to see you up, kiddo. Come to get some fresh air?" Scott asked next to the edge of the pool.

"Yeah. Being cooped up in that house is horrible," Alan said.

"How's the head?" the oldest asked.

Alan rolled his eyes._ It never ends._ "It's fine, don't worry. The nap took care of it," he lied. Nothing they needed to worry about.

"I'm glad to hear that. That was a nasty visit from how John described you," Scott said. He knew the teen was hiding something but he didn't want to press the issue. All Alan would do is close off and get angry.

"Scott I could use some help over he-" Virgil cried as he was dunked under by John.

"No he doesn't. He's perfectly fine," John retorted with a smile. Payback was so sweet.

"Excuse me you too. It seems Virg is in need of saving," Scott said with a chuckle. Gordon and Alan just laughed.

"See I told you it was rough out here," Gordon said as he helped Alan over near one of the lounging chairs. Once Alan situated himself he sat down on one of the chairs.

Taking in a deep breath, Alan took in the fresh air. "Boy does it feel good to be outside."

"I bet," Gordon smiled. "Being inside can make you go stir crazy. Not my idea of fun. Plus you could use some sun. You're awfully pale," he said with a smirk as he referred to the contrast in his sun-kissed tan and Alan's lack there of.

"Thanks, Gordo. You don't have to remind me," he said with a smirk. "I'd rather be out here than cooped up in the infirmary. Thank God I can be in my room now."

"I know the feeling, sprout. Never fun being a prisoner in your own home," Gordon said with sympathy.

"You can say that again and don't call me sprout," Alan said.

"Okay, sprout," he replied with a sheepish grin.

_-TB-_

Jeff sat in his office. Piles and piles of papers, or so it seemed, sat in front of him. Sighing he stared at the paper in front of him. _Tracy Enterprises _was labeled on the top. It was one of his weekly reviews. It needed to get done but he really didn't feel like working on it. There were more pressing issues at hand than his business. The lives of his sons were in danger because of a another mad man. The Hood's son. He thought they were done with that man but obviously not. He was worried about each of his sons but he worried most about Alan naturally. The teen had suffered from so much throughout their family's attacks. The teen was lucky to be alive. That fact haunted him everyday. They had come so incredibly close. Too close. Alan had been hurt critically twice. He wasn't sure that they were going to get a third chance at life. Alan was using up all his luck. His guardian angel could only do so much.

He still wondered if all of this was worth it. Was International Rescue really worth all this? After all, the organization is the reason why the Hood started his revenge and the reason why Alan and his other four sons have gone through so much. Was the price really worth it? There would always be someone out there like the Hood who would want revenge on them because they couldn't save a loved one of theirs or they didn't pay enough attention to them.

At this moment things just didn't seem to equal out. The risk he was putting to his sons everyday was beginning to feel selfish. He was being selfish. He partly created the organization to prevent other people from experiencing the pain he felt when he lost Lucy but he was using his sons to do so. He was putting their lives in danger for **his** dream. Alan was paying for his selfishness. He had some hard thinking to do about the business before he shared his final decisions with his sons. Right now they had to take care of one more mad man before it was too late for Alan.

_-TB-_

Before everyone knew it, dinner time seemed to arrive. Somehow they had gone a whole day without a rescue so far. They were truly thankful but they also couldn't help but worry that Merinder was planning something. If they only knew that he was and Alan was part of it.

Sitting down at the table, Alan sighed quietly. Looking at the clock he knew he didn't have much time before he had to act on his plan. It was almost 5 o'clock. He had four hours until he needed to meet with Merinder. If this was all going to work out in his favor he had to start now. The first stage in his plan was to get alone and away from his family so he could disappear.

Step One: Escape To Room

As everyone began to settle around the table, Alan listen to the soft banter of his Island family. It was amazing how the small things really made you smile. This was why he was sacrificing everything. For them. His family. Turning he watched as Onaha finished the last bit of their dinner. If he was going to get started with his plan he needed to act now. Looking over at his father, he smiled slightly. Jeff stood near the kitchen counter talking to Kyrano. After the Hood's attack, Kyrano felt that he was responsible for everything. The Asian man was even blaming himself for what their family was going through now. After all, Merinder was technically his nephew. Yet again his family was hurting theirs.

Pulling his wheelchair away from the table he went up to his father. "Dad, may I be excused? I'm not really hunger right now."

Jeff instantly became worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just have a really big headache and I think some rest will do me some good. I'll eat later, I promise," Alan said.

"Alright. Do you need anything for your headache? I'm sure Virgil could help you," Jeff responded, concern still evident in his voice.

"No I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired," the teen said. Alan was hoping his father would buy his response.

And indeed he did. "Go get some rest and let us know if you need anything. I'll come check on you after dinner, okay."

"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine."

"Just call it fatherly concern. If it's not me it will be one of your brothers," Jeff said.

"Okay, Dad," he said and wheeled himself up the walkway. He ignored the worried and confused glances of his brothers. Step one down. Now everything was set in motion.

_-TB-_

Scott watched Alan wheel himself out of the room. Concern instantly creased his brow. "Where is he going?" he heard Gordon say.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling he isn't feeling well again. Why else would he leave the table?" John said, concern also evident.

Jeff walked over to the table and took a set with the rest of his sons. Concern was plastered all over each of their faces.

"What's up with Alan?" Gordon asked his father.

"He said he had a bad headache and wanted to get some rest. I'm sure he'll be okay. One of us can check on his after we've finished. He promised he'd eat later," Jeff told his sons.

Gordon instantly wondered what his only younger brother was up to. He was going to find out. If Merinder had contacted him again he wasn't going to let Alan fight him alone. Not after everything he had been through.

_-TB-_

Wheeling into his room, Alan sighed. This was it. He had to get ready to face Merinder. He would save his family. Closing the door, he slowly pushed his body out of the chair. His body was so stiff and sore. He knew his body need more time but his own health didn't matter. It was time to push him problems aside. He had been selfish for so long. Long enough that it had nearly cost his family their lives. The Hood and Merinder had tortured their family long enough. Merinder had thought he had won. Alan chuckled to himself. "He hasn't seen anything," he said aloud.

Stiffly and carefully he made his way over to his dresser. If he was going to really be a match in tonight's battle his sweats weren't going to do him any good. Pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans he changed. The actions made him realize how much his body was still healing. He didn't care. Nothing was going to stop him. If Merinder wanted a fight he was going to get one. One he would never forget. His family motto stuck in his head.

_Mess with me, but mess with a family member and there's no negotiations._

Grabbing his tennis shoes he sat on his bed. His eyes fell on a picture frame that stood on his night stand. Sitting his shoes beside him on the bed he picked the frame up. The picture he held in his hands was of his brothers. It had been taken out on the beach a few months ago. He remembered the day very well. Their father was out of town on a business matter. As usual, his brother's were trying to take his mind off the seizures. Each knowing he loved the beach they planned a nice evening out on the beach for him. They had a picnic together and talked about old memories of when they were growing up. This was why he was doing it. For them. Next to the where the frame had laid was one of his mother and father. He stared at the picture of his parents. "I'm doing this for them, Mom. Just like before. I know I'm doing the right thing. There's no other way. I have to protect them." He was doing this for them and Tintin. They meant everything to him and he wasn't going to let Merinder take that away from him. NEVER. He would win this war at any cost.

Sitting the picture of his brothers back on the stand he looked at the clock. It was nearly quarter after 5. If he was going to do this he had to do it now. Putting on his shoes he stood and walked from the door. Slowly opening his door he looked to see if anyone was in the hallway. Luckily everyone seemed to still be at the dinner table. He stepped out of the room and closed the door.

His next task was making it to his transportation; Thunderbird 1. He knew Scott would be mad at him for taking his bird but he really didn't care. It was half his as well by rights. As the blonde walked near the kitchen walkway he heard the laughter of his family. Alan smiled. _This is for them,_ he told himself. He knew that this task would most likely end in disaster in some sort for him but that didn't matter. It would be a sacrifice to take to save his family. They had done so much for him and now it was his turn to return it. After all, Merinder was always after him, not them. This was his fight, not theirs.

Alan kept walking towards the bay where the Thunderbird's were held. This was it. The biggest decision he would make and he was dead set on it. This was going to be his final battle. One he would win no matter what. Merinder was going to pay for what he had done to his family. He and his father had messed with his family for too long. A mistake he would soon learn. You don't mess with a Tracy and get away with it lightly.

_-TB-_

Unknown to the Alan, he was being followed by someone. They were going to find out what the youngest Tracy was up to.

**TBC...**

**So... what do you think? I would've written more to this but I figured I haven't had the chance to update lately and so I wanted to give you this as a peace offering and to say sorry. Plenty more to come. The showdown is coming up. Whose gonna win? Anyone wanna put any bets up? Alan or Merinder? Also who followed Alan? Any guesses? Lol. **

**I've been battling some writers block and time has been very limited but I hope I gave you what you wanted for now. I promise the end is coming right up. I would appreciate lots of love though. Things have been a little tough lately.**

**You know my motto :D**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


	16. Now or Never

-1**Disclaimer****: I don't own them!!!! Stop reminding me!!!! Lol.**

**Well things are about to get quite interesting. What's going to happen?!? Well.... read and find out :D**

**Now or Never**

Step Two: Sneak Away

Walking into the bay, Alan made his way into Thunderbird 1. He headed instantly to where all the supplies were kept. His main objective was to make sure there was gun. He hoped he didn't have to use it but he wanted the option if needed. Thankfully there were two. Satisfied, he walked back to the cockpit. Sitting down, he sighed. "I guess this is it," he said to himself. It's now or never." Standing back up he closed the door to Thunderbird 1.

_-TB-_

Following Alan, the figure waited until he had entered Thunderbird 1."I knew he was up to something,"theysaid to themselves. Walking up to the Thunderbird, the man peeked inside. Noticing the teen wasn't anywhere in sight he decided to find a hiding spot. _I'm so gonna kill him when I get the chance. What the hell does he think he's doing?_

Soon they would all know.

_-TB-_

Tintin made her way toward Alan's room. After hearing that he had skipped dinner she was worried about him. She hoped he was still up to their adventure to the beach. Walking up to his room, she couldn't help but smile. They were really getting close. She was definitely looking forward to spending more time with him. With hope she would be able to talk him out of taking on her cousin alone.

Knocking on the door she waited for a response. There wasn't one. _Maybe he was asleep_, she thought. Knocking again she waited patiently. After nearly a minute she was really getting worried. "Alan?" she called from the door. "It's Tintin. Are you okay in there?" She still received no response. "I'm coming in," she announced. As she entered the room she was surprised to find the room empty. Walking further into the room she saw that the bathroom was empty as well. "I wonder where he could be?" she said aloud with a huff. His wheelchair was in the room so he couldn't have traveled very far.

Walking out of the room she wondered if he had gone to the infirmary to get some pain meds. She didn't really know where he could be. Entering the room, the only person that was in the room was Virgil. "Hey Virgil!" she said with a smile as he noticed her enter the room.

"Hey Tintin, what brings you here?" he asked confused.

"Nothing particular. I was just looking for Alan. Have you seen him?"

"No. He isn't in his room?" Virgil asked puzzled.

"No," she said. "I came down here to see if he came here to get something for pain."

"I haven't seen him since he left the table at dinner," he said. "Let's go see if he's with my father or one of my brother's." Walking out of the room, Virgil couldn't help but feel the start of a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach.

As the two made it down the hallway, John came out of his room. "Hey guys," he said as he greeted them.

"You haven't seen Alan have you?" Virgil asked him. John could sense the worry in his voice.

"No. I thought he was in his room."

"That's what I thought, but he isn't there," Tintin said.

"That's odd. Maybe he went to talk to Dad or maybe he felt up to eating something. Have you tried his watch?" John asked.

Virgil chuckled. Why hadn't he thought of that before? "No. I didn't think about that. Good thinking, Johnny." Pulling his wrist up he paged Alan. The line received no answer.

"Why wouldn't he answer?" Tintin asked.

"I don't know," John said.

"Maybe he left it in his room?" Virgil offered.

"I didn't see it in there," Tintin said.

"Why don't we go check the kitchen and Dad's office? He's got to be somewhere around here. There's only so many places he could be," John said.

Passing Gordon's room, they checked his room to see if Alan was with him. The room was empty. They walked to Jeff's office. The three only found Scott and Jeff in the room.

"Have either of you seen Alan?" Virgil asked immediately.

"No, we've been in here the whole time. I thought he was still in his room," Scott said. "Why what's going on?"

"We can't seem to find him. He's not in his room," Tintin said.

"He might be with Gordon. I thought he said something about checking on Alan and then heading to his room to take a shower," Scott said.

"Gordon's room is empty," Virgil told them. Each of them were beginning to get a really bad feeling.

"Where do you think they are?" Tintin asked.

"I don't know but I intend to find out," Jeff said. Facing his computer he connected a line to Alan's watch. They each waited for the youngest to answer.

"Why isn't he answering?" Tintin asked again.

"I don't like this. Try Gordon," Scott said, as he walked up beside his father.

Before Jeff had the chance they were each surprised to hear the intercom go off signaling that Thunderbird 1 was preparing for takeoff.

"What the hell!" Scott immediately exclaimed.

"Is that Alan?" John asked. They each had a sinking feeling it was.

"No doubt," Jeff said. "Tracy Island calling Thunderbird 1. Alan we know that it's you, respond now. You have no authority to take Thunderbird 1 from base," Jeff called across the line. They received no answer.

"What does he think he's doing?" Virgil said.

"He's going after Merinder," Tintin said flatly.

"Over my dead body he is," Jeff said. He tried reaching Thunderbird 1 again. "Alan answer me NOW! You will turn the craft back around and return to base! You will not face that man alone!"

After several minutes of silence they finally heard a voice come over the screen; however the teen had turned off the visual camera. "I'm sorry Dad but I can't do that," Alan responded.

"What do you mean you can't Alan? What do you think you're doing?" Scott asked him. He, Virgil, and John each looked at each other. This was what there were afraid of.

"I'm doing what has to be done," Alan said bluntly.

"Alan this isn't the way. We talked about this. Please don't do this. My cousin is dangerous," Tintin pleaded.

"Don't you think I know that? Why do you think I'm doing this?" the youngest Tracy spoke. "I have to do this to end it all. He's after me, not you guys. This is my fight not yours."

"Alan you can't do this on your own. Your body isn't fully healed. He nearly killed you. Come back to base and we will take him on together as a family," Virgil pleaded.

"I'm sorry Virgil but I can't do that. With you all there he will go after you to hurt me. You're safer where you're at. I have to do this to protect each of you. Merinder's issue is with me, not any of you. He wants a fight and I plan to give it to him," Alan explained to them.

"A fight you will most likely lose, Alan," John said.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. As long as he's eliminated that's all that matters. No matter the sacrifice, I'm doing this."

"Alan, why do you think you have to save this family? This isn't your responsibility son," Jeff said. He knew Alan had been changed by all this but he didn't know what Alan was really thinking.

"I know you guys don't understand now but you will. I have to go. Just remember that I love you guys and no matter what happens I never meant to hurt any of you," Alan said and disconnected the line.

"ALAN!" Jeff screamed at the screen.

"Alan don't!" Scott screamed as well.

"I can't believe he's really doing this?" John said.

"Gordon was afraid of this. We all were," Virgil said.

"Where exactly **is** Gordon?" Scott asked.

Virgil immediately tried the redhead's watch. They received no answer.

_-TB-_

Alan sighed as he leaned back into the seat of Thunderbird 1. Putting the bird on auto pilot, he closed his eyes. He didn't have much time to devise a precise plan. He knew Merinder would be there early and he had to be careful of traps. His mind was pulling him in so many directions. Should he push Thunderbird 1 to her limits and get there immediately and screw the plans and strategy? Or should he coast and take his time? Running his hand through his hair, he sighed again. His thoughts went to his family. He knew his family would be upset with him but he was doing all of this for them. They would understand in due time.

Pulling a map out his pocket, he laid it out on the control panel. The map contained the layout of Wharton Academy. He needed to make sure he knew his way in and out of the building they had agreed to meet in. Every second, thought, and action counted.

"What the hell do you exactly think you are doing?" he suddenly heard someone say behind him. Spinning around he saw Gordon standing there.

"Gordon? How? What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first, little brother."

"What the hell am I doing? What do you think I'm doing? I'm doing what I have to Gordon," he said in frustration. Why did he have to be here? This was the last thing he wanted. "I can't believe you're here. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I could say the same thing," Gordon said as he sat in the co-pilot's seat. "Did you really think I was going to let you take this man on your own? Come on. I'm your brother and I'm Gordon Tracy. I know you too well."

"Sometimes too well," Alan said as he rolled his eyes.

"Dad's gonna be so mad at you for this. Actually, Scott's going to want to kill you for taking his bird."

"Oh I'm sure they both are. Didn't you hear them?" Alan asked, still shocked that Gordon was really with him.

"Oh yeah. The whole thing," Gordon said.

"Wait till they figure out you're MIA as well."

Gordon just smiled. "Not much they can do about it now is there. So you gonna let me help you or do I have to turn this tin-can around and head back?"

Alan smiled. "Don't let Scott hear you say that." The teen met his brother's eyes, seeing the sincerity. He sighed looking at the ground plans that were in front of him. "You have to promise me Gordon that you will listen to me. I know what he's thinking and I know him more than you. I don't want you to get hurt. He's after me. This is my fight, that's why I did this like I did. To keep you all safe."

"Alan, I'm you're brother. I'm with you all the way. I wasn't going to let you go through this all by yourself. I can't believe you thought any of us actually would. I'm in this as much as you are. That bastard tried to kill both of us remember and he didn't succeed. I say we show him why he shouldn't mess with a Tracy. What do you think?" Gordon said with a smirk on his face. He held his hand out to Alan.

Alan smiled and they both clasped hands. "You got it bro. Let's do this."

_-TB-_

"He's with him. That's the only place he would be. I know it," Scott said. 

"Gordon knows Alan better than any of us. I just hope he can talk some sense into him and make him turn around," Virgil said.

"Do you really think they will turn back?" John asked.

"Why not?" Scott asked.

"Isn't Alan doing what any one of us would do in his shoes?" John said. "If given the chance, I would protect each of you like he is. You can't say you wouldn't."

"John's right, Scott. There just has to be a way we can find out where they're going and go after them," Virgil said.

"Alan shut off the homing beacon on Thunderbird 1," Jeff said.

"We should be able to track them on their watches though, right?" John said.

"Yes, but we have to know where they are," Jeff said.

"If we can find out where they're going then we could take Thunderbird 2 and meet them," Virgil said.

"Where would Alan agree to meet Merinder at that where he would feel comfortable? I can't imagine him meeting somewhere unknown to him," John said.

"Wharton's," Tintin said. "That has to be it."

"That has to be where they're going," Virgil said.

"Alright. This is what we are going to do. Virgil go prep Thunderbird 2 for takeoff. I'm going to contact Lady Penelope and see what help she can be to us. The rest of you get ready for take off. I will be there shortly," Jeff ordered. His three remaining sons rushed off to do as he asked, leaving Tintin, Kyrano, Onaha, and himself left in the room.

"Mr. Tracy may I please come with. I may be of assistance. If he's anything like my uncle I might be able to help," the girl pleaded.

Jeff smiled, he looked at her parents. "Are you sure you want to put yourself in that position, Tintin. I appreciate the offer but I don't want to put you in that kind of danger. I don't think your parents would want me to either."

"I know what I'm getting myself into. If something would happen to Alan and I could've done something about it I would never forgive myself. Please, Mr. Tracy."

Jeff looked at her parents. He understood her reasoning, and he knew she cared deeply for his youngest son. Jeff was torn. He was already putting his son's lives in danger and he didn't want to put anyone else in that position.

"Our daughter is wise, Mr. Tracy. Alan may need her help," Kyrano spoke.

"Are you sure?" he asked them.

"Yes," Onaha said. "I fear for her, but I also fear for your son, Alan. Merinder is just like his father."

Jeff shook his head. He understood her words. She was right. Merinder was just like the Hood. Looking at Tintin, he put a hand on her shoulder. "You can come but I want you to stay back. We don't know if he knows anything about you and I don't want to put you in any position of danger unless absolutely necessary, alright. I'll meet you in Thunderbird 2 with the others. I need to make a phone call."

"Understood, Mr. Tracy. Thank you," she said. Giving her parents a smile she ran off to where she was instructed.

Walking back to his desk, Jeff immediately dialed his phone. Waiting as patiently as he could he finally heard the voice he wanted to hear.

_-TB-_

Both Virgil and Scott prepared Thunderbird 2 for takeoff. They knew their father would be with them at any minute and he would want to take off immediately.

"I can't believe Alan is really doing this, Virg," Scott said.

"We all knew he was up to something. We all feared this would happen, we just hoped we were wrong. Actually, I'm kind of proud of him for taking this much of responsibility on his shoulders."

"A responsibility he shouldn't be bearing," Scott said. "He really has changed so much. What happened to the Alan that we wanted to kill every time he came home?"

"If it weren't for the fact that you were worried, you'd want to kill him right now for taking your bird though," Virgil said with a smirk.

"Oh, trust me. Once I make sure his butt survives this, I'm gonna kick it to kingdom come for this stunt," Scott said.

"Get in line, bro," John said as he walked up to them.

"I call dibs on Gordon first though for not stopping Alan. What the hell do they think they're doing?" Virgil said as he turned to look at his two older brothers. "Actually, what the hell are we doing?"

"What do you mean, Virg?"

"How could we let our two little brothers go after a madman like Merinder by themselves?"

John and Scott just shook their heads. "They're doing anything we would've done," John replied.

"Who would've guessed that our baby brother would be the one protecting all of us after we've protected him for so long? I guess both Alan and Gordon aren't as young as I'd like to think they are," Scott said.

"I hear you there. Alan is still so young, though. They both are. Alan's only fifteen and Gordon's only eighteen. They are both so young," Virgil said.

"We have to make it to Wharton's in time. If anything happens to them... well I don't think I need to say anything," John said as he looked to the ground for a moment. None of them wanted to think of what could happen.

"We **will** make it to them in time. There's no option not to. Alan said he's protecting us. Well it goes both ways. There's no option for failure here," Scott said firmly.

_-TB-_

Time seemed to speed by as Gordon and Alan reached Wharton Academy. Spotting a clear field, Alan positioned Thunderbird 1 for landing. "Easy Alan," Gordon said as he noticed Alan was having a bit of difficulty.

"I've got it," Alan said. In all truth the maneuvering was killing his collar bone. Pushing the pain aside he landed Thunderbird 1 successfully.

"Good job," Gordon said and stood up from the co-pilot's seat.

Shutting the bird down successfully as well, Alan carefully rose from his seat. His body was so stiff. Worse than before. His head was throbbing and his collar bone hurt badly. Unconsciously he pulled an arm up to his collar bone, trying to relieve the pain. "You okay?" he heard Gordon ask. Quickly he pulled the arm down. "I'm fine," he said. He walked back to where Gordon was in the back of the craft. Grabbing where he had found the guns earlier he handed one to Gordon. Gordon gave him a questioning look. "Just incase. I'd rather be over prepared than under prepared."

"Now you sound like Dad," Gordon said, making Alan smile. The two brother's placed the rifles behind them, securely.

Once again Alan pulled the ground plans of Wharton out of his pocket. Placing them on the empty space in front of them, he and Gordon studied them. "Are you sure there won't be anyone around?" Gordon asked him.

"I'm almost positive. School doesn't start for another couple of weeks. The teachers that do come back early are usually gone early." Looking at his watch he saw the time. "It's almost eight thirty. I know no one is here. The only person I plan to find here is Merinder."

"I sure hope you're right," Gordon said

"We'll be fine," the blonde said and continued to stare at the map. He knew entering the building was going to be fun. Merinder had most likely set traps, that he was certain of. The key for them was staying a step ahead of this man, no matter how impossible that was going to be. Closing his eyes he began to feel a sharp jab that felt like someone was pounding his head. He pulled his hands up to his head.

"Alan?" Gordon asked worried noticing his brother's suddenly pain. "Is it him?"

Alan slowly opened his eyes and removed his hands. "He's here."

"Where?"

"I don't know. I can feel him. He didn't say anything to me just now but I can feel him. It's hard to explain but trust me," Alan told him.

"I guess it's now or never, huh?" Gordon said.

"Pretty much," Alan said and folded up the map. Sighing, he closed his eyes again trying to regain focus. Man did his head hurt.

"Alan?" Gordon asked worried, putting a hand on his arm. "Are you sure you're up to this? You don't have to do this. We can find another way."

Alan shook his head, regretting the action immediately. "I'm fine. There isn't another way. This is happening now. There isn't an option to fail," he said and walked past Gordon.

Gordon couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his brother's mouth. It wasn't the Alan he had always known. Yes it was his brother, his partner in crime, but something was so different. This meant everything to Alan. He saw that now. If he didn't succeed tonight, Alan would blame himself and see himself as a failure. He knew he had to make sure that didn't happen. Gordon didn't know how all of this was going to end but he knew he had to make sure of two things. He and Alan came out alive, and he and Alan were successful. For both of them and their family.

"You coming, Gordon?" Alan asked as he opened Thunderbird 1's hatch.

"You bet I am," he said and followed Alan out of Thunderbird 1. Helping Alan, they secured the bird so no one could mess with it.

Both stared out into the vast scene that laid in front of them. The night sky showered upon them. The moon was hidden by numerous clouds, creating an eerie feeling. The air smelled like rain. They were sure it would rain on them but that was the farthest thing from their minds. They were about to face the biggest battle of their lives. One that might be their last.

Gordon looked over at Alan who was scouting the area. "You ready for this?"

Alan smiled. "You know I am."

Carefully and quietly the two stepped towards the building. It was now or never.

**TBC...**

**Well... what do you think? I'm sure you wanted me to go on more but sorry.. I had to leave some type of cliffy. The BIG ONE is next. Alan and Merinder face off. The question is.... what role will Gordon play in all this and will the family make it in time? The Tracy family has the biggest battle ahead of them yet. Is it one they all will survive?**

**I hope you liked this one. I've been staying up late to give you guys these last two chapters. With finals finally over I have some free time....well I still have work but you get the point.**

**Stay tuned for the next one!!! It's gonna be exciting!!!!**

**Do I really need to say it??..........................**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


	17. One Brave Act

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the Thunderbirds. The only things I own are what a poor working college student can afford. Do you really think a college student can own them? I think not :(**

**Well folks.....THIS IS IT!!!!! This is the chapter you have been waiting for!!! I want to thank Criminally Charmed for the help she gave me. Thank you so much CC!!! With some grammar items fixed and a fresh face this chapter is ready for you!**

**Do I get a cookie for FINALLY giving it to you?!?!? Plz!!!!**

**This chapter has some coarse language so beware. It's not bad but it is there.**

**One Brave Act**

Thunderbird 2 raced to reach Wharton Academy . Virgil pushed her as fast as she could possibly go. They knew the show was going to go on with or without them. Inside the ship, many emotions filled her. Everyone feared what was about to happen. Each brother was worried for their two youngest siblings, while a father was worried about his two youngest children.

_-TB-_

Alan and Gordon carefully made their way toward the main building. Both carefully surveyed the area, looking for Merinder. Gordon was watching Alan carefully as well. He noticed that the teen held his body as if he was in pain. He knew Alan's body wasn't fully healed but he also knew there was no stopping his younger brother from doing this. They were committed to this now, regardless of his health. They were steadfast in their mission and could not be swayed.

Suddenly, Alan stopped. "What?" Gordon whispered, having narrowly avoided running into Alan.

"He's in the building, but I'm not sure where. He's up to something," Alan told him.

"Like that's a surprise," Gordon retorted, delighted when he drew a snicker from Alan.

They had reached the building. Alan judged whether they should enter it or not. Either way he knew Merinder was in there or he was going to face him, the only question was Gordon. He had to protect him from Merinder. He knew that the man would use him against him. He had to keep him out of harms way while focusing on Merinder. However, did the man even know his brother was with him?

"What?" Gordon asked again.

Alan stared at the storage building. "I'm just judging our plan. I know he's in there but he could've set traps. Yet nothing looks tampered with out here."

"Well, we do have the guns and we can take anything that bastard tries to hand us," Gordon said. Alan smiled at his brother, glad he was here.

"Why don't we scan the outside of the building before we go in?" Alan said.

"Good idea, but we go together. I don't want us splitting up for any reason," Gordon said.

"Alright, "Alan said as he began to survey the outside of the building. They both looked for anything that seemed suspicious to them in any way. Mostly they looked for anything that could be wired to an explosive of any kind. That seemed to be Merinder's specialty.

Thankfully the area around the building was well open from the woods. Alan was very thankful for that. It meant that Merinder couldn't hide anything in the woods to connect to the building. As they rounded the rest of the building they didn't find anything suspicious. Looking up, Alan saw the main building of the school across from him. It was several feet away but he could make out the architecture of the building. He was relieved to see no lights on inside the building. He knew the teachers would be gone. Within a few weeks the teachers would return and begin their lesson plans and soon after that the students would return. That would mean he would have to return with Fermat. It was going to be a change for him and Alan wasn't sure he was ready to go back. What if his seizures returned?

"Alan?" Gordon asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. The jester knocked his younger brother from his troubled thoughts. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's do this," Alan said as he walked toward the door of the building focusing his mind on the task at hand.

"What exactly is our plan, Alan? We can't just barge in there and expect things to go our way." Gordon said.

"I know that Gordon. I'm not an idiot," the teen said, trying to keep his voice down and his anger in check. "The plan is this. I want you to stay out here. He doesn't know you're here. I was supposed to come alone. Once I find out where he is, I will either come get you or signal for you to come in. That way you can surprise him."

"Do you honestly think I'm going to stay out here while you willingly go into danger. I don't think so little brother. If this is going to happen then we are doing this together. Got it," Gordon said firmly.

"You agreed that you would listen to me, Gordon. This is the plan and there is no other way. I'm not a kid and I can take care of myself. He-" Alan's word's suddenly stopped as his head was engulfed with pain.

"Alan?" Gordon asked worriedly. As sudden as before, Alan's body stiffened. This time the teen held his head tightly. "Alan, is it him?" Gordon asked as he held his brother's body.

As harsh as any other visit, Merinder invaded the youngest Tracy 's mind.

_Hello Alan, I'm glad to see that you made it. I'm sure it feels wonderful to be back at school. Too bad you won't be around to start the next term. You should have stayed at home with your family. After all, they will all be gone soon. Don't you want to spend time with them before I take them from you? Oh well, that was your choice. After all, it is your fault they got hurt. You just can't do anything right can you Alan? I do believe I told you to come alone. You will now pay for the consequences of that._

As sudden as his attack came he was gone. Alan tried to control his body and the pain. "Alan? Are you alright?" Gordon asked him, still holding his body.

"He knows you're here," Alan told him, as he tried to control his breathing.

"So much for your plan then, huh?" Gordon said with a smirk.

Alan quickly stood up and pushed Gordon off him. Alan's eyes were full of fury and anger.

"I'm sorry, Alan. It was a joke," Gordon said.

"Do you think this is funny to me Gordon? I've been tormented by this man. Constantly entering my thoughts and never leaving me alone. Do you think I enjoy that? Do you think I enjoy hearing him tell me that he's going to kill all of you and that it's my fault in the first place? Oh, it's all a joke. It was all a joke when I knew I had to save Josh and he still died. It was all a joke when you almost died. It was all a joke when the Hood almost killed all of you. I've had enough! None of this is a joke to me, Gordon. My dreams have been haunted by the Hood and I can't even think and have peace of mind without Merinder invading my thoughts. I'm done letting this man and my injuries rule my life. I'm not the kid anymore who is only worried about the small world that revolves around him. I'm not some idiot who thinks everything is going to be okay because it has to be. I will protect my family and nothing - I repeat, NOTHING - is going to stop me. Do you get that?"

Alan's words left Gordon speechless. He had never seen the look in Alan's eyes before. Something inside him had snapped. The person standing in front of him was his only little brother, but the way he spoke and looked it wasn't. Alan really had changed. He knew this whole thing had changed him, but he never knew how much. He never truly knew how much Alan went through on a daily basis. The fact that Merinder and the Hood had hurt Alan so much made him furious. "I got it Alan," he said slowly.

"Good. Then let's do this and stop the bastard that thought he could mess with our family and get away with it," Alan said and pulled the gun out from behind him.

Both braced themselves for what waited for them inside the building. Neither one knew whether they would make it out alive but Merinder was going down. That was one thing they were sure of.

_-TB-_

Everyone inside Thunderbird 2 was growing more anxious. Every minute mattered and to them each passing minute was as if an hour and not a minute. They needed to reach Wharton Academy _now_. It was almost 9 o'clock and they knew that the show was already starting without them.

"What's our ETA, Virgil?" Scott asked.

"We should be there in another 15 minutes. Give or take a few minutes with this damn storm approaching the area," Virgil told them.

"We should land before it hits," Jeff said as he stared at the radar.

"How bad is it?" Virgil asked.

"Not bad. It's your typical thunderstorm. It looks like it is more a rain maker than anything else," Jeff informed.

"That's good for us then," John said, surprising them a little. He had been in the back changing into his Thunderbird uniform. Jeff had informed them that Lady Penelope would meet them with authorities and they needed to be dressed as Thunderbirds and not Tracys .

"Hey, where's Tintin?" Scott asked, turning around to greet the blonde. John stood, leaning against the wall with his arms folded against his chest.

"She's still back there. She's changing into her suit and she wanted to be alone to think. She blames herself for this whole thing," John said.

"What? Why does she think it's her fault?" Virgil asked from the pilots chair.

"She knew Alan was up to something and that he was planning to take on Merinder by himself. In her eyes she thinks it is her fault she didn't do more to stop him and the fact that this is her cousin we are going against weighs heavily on her as well," John explained to them.

"I can't believe both Alan and her are thinking like they are. They're just kids. They shouldn't be worrying about things like this. Let alone blaming themselves for it all," Scott said.

"They've both been through a lot, Scott. All of them. Alan, Tintin, and Fermat. That's why Brains wanted to take Fermat on the trip they went on. To help get his mind off the things that had happened. You saw on the security footage what happened to them. They were chased around the island and nearly killed numerous times. Just thinking about that myself makes my blood boil. They went through so much that day and no one can come out of that unscathed emotionally and mentally," Jeff told them all.

"Do you think Alan still blames himself for that day?" John asked.

"I don't know. I honestly don't have a clue as to how Alan is thinking anymore," Jeff said with a sigh. Despair slightly showed upon his face. How could he have let his son down so much? How could not even notice what was really going on with Alan?

Scott put a reassuring hand on his shoulders. "Everything will be alright, Dad."

Jeff smiled at each of his sons. He knew he had their support no matter what. He just wished he knew Alan felt the same way. The fact that he ran off by himself to protect them made him quite proud but extremely worried as well. Didn't he trust them to help him?

"Dad! I think I'm getting something from Alan's watch!" Virgil suddenly said.

Each of them rushed forward. They could hear quite movements but it was hard to make out anything.

"_Alan? Is it him?"_ They heard Gordon say.

"Alan? Gordon? Where are you?" Jeff tried to call to them.

"They can't hear us, Dad. It's only a one way communication for some reason. I don't think they know we're listening," Virgil said.

"Alan must've accidentally bumped his watch," Scott said.

"Luckily for us he did," John said. "We can tell where they are exactly and know what's going on."

"_What is he saying?"_ Gordon's voice came through again._ "Alan? Are you alright?"_

"_He knows you're here."_ They heard Alan say next. Each noticed the teen seemed out of breath and in pain. No doubt from the mental visit.

"_So much for your plan then, huh?" _Gordon said next. They suddenly heard some ruffling.

"_I'm sorry, Alan. It was a joke," _Gordon said. Obviously Alan didn't like the joke.

"Looks like Gordon managed to tick Alan off already," Virgil said with a smile. However none of them were prepared for what they would hear next.

"_Do you think this is funny to me Gordon? I've been tormented by this man. Constantly entering my thoughts and never leaving me alone. Do you think I enjoy that? Do you think I enjoy hearing him tell me that he's going to kill all of you and that it's my fault in the first place. Oh it's all a joke. It was all a joke when I knew I had to save Josh and he still died. It was all a joke when you almost died. It was all a joke when the Hood almost killed all of you. I've had enough! None of this is a joke to me Gordon. My dreams have been haunted by the Hood and I can't even think and have peace of mind without Merinder invading my thoughts. I'm done letting this man and my injuries rule my life. I'm not a kid anymore who is only worried about the small world that revolves around him. I'm not some idiot who thinks everything is going to be okay because it has to be. I will protect my family and nothing and I repeat NOTHING is going to stop me. Do you get that?"_

Each of them looked at each other. Neither one really knew what to say. Alan's words had left them all speechless. _"I got it Alan," _Gordon finally said.

"_Good. Then let's do this and stop the bastard that thought he could mess with our family and get away with it," _Alan said.

"Well, I guess we all know how Alan feels now," John said, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them.

"I can't believe he held all of that from us. I mean, we could've helped him through it," Scott said.

"He thought he was protecting us," John said.

"Alan really has changed. We all knew he had changed, but I never realized this whole thing had affected him so much," Virgil said. Yet again he hadn't truly paid attention to his baby brother when he needed him most.

"None of us realized, Virgil. I knew he was dealing with a lot but his injuries masked much of it. We have to get to that building, boys. What's our ETA?" Jeff asked.

"5 minutes," Virgil said.

"Good. Everyone prepare for landing," Jeff stated. He wasn't going to let his son down again. Alan needed each of them even if he didn't realize it. They were going to take this man down together. Merinder was going to learn that he shouldn't mess with the Tracy Family.

_-TB-_

Slowly, Alan pulled open the door to the building. Taking a deep breath he walked into the building. This was it. Scanning the room there was no visible sign of Merinder. What a surprise.

"Keep your eyes peeled," Gordon said. "He's here somewhere."

"I know," Alan replied, holding his gun firmly. Man, did his head hurt. He already had a headache and Merinder didn't help it at all. His stomach was ready to toss what little food he had managed to get into it. The worst thing was his collar bone. It constantly throbbed, reminding him that it wasn't fully healed.

_Come and find me, Alan. Let's play a little game of hide and seek. I'm hiding and you have to find me. The only trick is, be careful where you look. You wouldn't want Gordon getting hurt now would you._

Alan tried to focus on suppressing the pain. He was getting sick of this. He had had enough. "Show yourself! I've had enough of your games!" he screamed.

"What did he say?" Gordon asked him. By the tone and actions of Alan he knew that it wasn't pleasant.

"Temper, temper," they suddenly heard a voice say. Out of the far right corner. Merinder appeared. Alan was stunned at finally seeing who the man truly was.

"Do I look familiar to you, Alan?" Merinder said with a smirk. Merinder was stout like his father. Dark hair highlighted his Malaysian features.

"You can't be?" Alan said. The dark hair reminded him instantly.

"I'm glad to see that you do," Merinder smiled devilishly.

"Alan?" Gordon asked. He kept his eyes squarely on Merinder.

"He's the man I saved at the school in Greece ," Alan said. His voice full of anger. "I should've let your ass burn."

"Pity that didn't happen. You fell right into my hands. I couldn't have let it play out any better. All I had to do is light a fire to a small innocent school and the mighty Thunderbirds came running."

"You could've killed those children!" Gordon said furiously.

"It would've been a small sacrifice for my revenge," Merinder said coldly.

"You're sick," Alan said, raising his gun as Merinder began to walk slowly.

"Do you really think those things are going to stop me?" Merinder laughed. "I have my own but I doubt I'll need it. You should've killed me when you had the chance Alan. It's your fault that I'm standing here today. How does it feel knowing you saved me and let Josh die?"

"Shut up!" Alan fumed.

"Really? I want to know. It intrigues me actually. It's your fault now that his children have no father and his wife is now a widow. Of course, I did give you a warning."

Alan had had enough. "Shut up you murdering bastard! The only person here who is at fault for Josh's death is you. You tortured him and made him do things he never wanted to do."

"Actually I'd say he was just too stupid to do them right," Merinder laughed not even missing a beat.

"God you're sick. All of this is a joke to you isn't it? You don't even have a conscience or a heart," Gordon said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he smiled evilly. "You know, Gordon. I must say, our little visit we had was quite entertaining. We should try it again sometime. We're around the same age. I think we could have a lot of fun together."

"Leave him alone," Alan warned.

"Or what, Alan? What exactly are you going to do. Look at you. You can barely hold yourself up straight," Merinder said as he began to walk towards them.

Alan raised his gun toward Merinder dangerously. "Don't take another step."

"You can't do anything to me, Alan. You can't even protect your family," Merinder laughed and continued to walk toward them.

"You forget that he has me and you will be stopped," Gordon said.

Merinder just laughed. "How cute. You're both going to wish you never came here." Now it was time to start his fun. Within an instant, Merinder's eyes glowed red like his father's. Pure evil glowed from them. He focused his powers on Alan. All the teen felt was pain. He willed himself to push through the pain.

"Leave him alone!" Gordon yelled.

"Make me," Merinder chuckled as he continued to walk toward the two.

Pushing himself through the pain, Alan tried to grip his gun. He knew he was going after Gordon. He had to stop him.

"Come on, Gordon. Are going to stand here and let me kill your little brother?"

Without a single blink, Merinder threw Alan's body across the floor. The action caused the teen to scream out in pain.

"Alan!" Gordon screamed, running toward his fallen brother. "How dare you!" Standing protectively over Alan he aimed his gun. He knew he had to do something. He fired two shots at the man.

Dodging the first bullet, Merinder smiled devilishly as he used his powers to send the second one back towards Gordon. The single bullet lodged itself into his left thigh. The redhead fell to the ground in pain. "That should teach you to play with guns, Gordon."

Gordon tried to push through the pain as blood began to gush from the wound. He tried to reach for his gun that had fallen from his hands.

"I don't think so, Gordon," Merinder said and pushed the gun away from him.

"Don't touch him!" Alan yelled as he slowly pushed his body up from the ground.

"I told you that you would pay for not listening to me Alan," Merinder said. Before Alan could say anything the villain picked Gordon's body off the ground and sent him careening into the nearest wall. Gordon made no movement.

"Gordon!" Alan screamed. "You son of a bitch! This ends now! You're problem is with me. Leave my family out of it. You say you want revenge on me, then face me. I have a little of my own. I will no longer let you fill my head with your thoughts. You will not control my life! You're first mistake was messing with me and my family."

"Oh, Alan. You're little antics do entertain me. Do you really think you can challenge me?"

"I do believe your father said the same thing and where did that get him?" Alan smirked.

Merinder glared at Alan. "Don't you speak of him! You killed him and you will pay for that."

"He killed himself," Alan retorted.

Alan's words instantly angered Merinder more and more. He was the one with all the power. It was time he reminded Alan of that. Using his powers, he picked Alan's body off the ground and began choking him. He was going to get his revenge on Alan Tracy and Jeff Tracy. They killed his father. Jeff had left his father to die and Alan had finished the job. His father's plan would've succeeded if it hadn't have been for Alan Tracy. "How does it feel to be powerless, Alan?" he sneered maliciously. "Did you really think you could come in here and harm me? I will always win, Alan. Always."

"Not this time," Alan croaked. Using all the strength he could muster, the blonde pulled the gun from behind him and fired directly at Merinder.

Time seemed to slow down as the bullet left the gun and projected toward Merinder. The bullet landed in the man's upper chest. Merinder fell to the floor as blood began to come from the wound. Alan's body fell to the ground as he was released from the evil man's grip. Landing on his left side he felt instant pain as he heard something snap. His collar bone. Pain flared through his back. He had to push through the pain.

Looking up he noticed movement from Merinder. It wasn't over. He saw what the man was reaching for. His gun. Where was his? Looking to his right he saw the weapon. Willing his body to move he tried to reach the gun. His life depended on it. Thriving on adrenaline only, Alan pushed his body up and lunged for the gun. Both men aimed their guns at each other.

"Alan!" he suddenly heard his father and Tintin call, horrified at the scene that was unfolding in front of them. Ignoring the call, he used the distraction and fired at Merinder. Both guns fired, echoing throughout the room.

They watch in horror as both Alan and Merinder fell to the ground. Almost stunned, no one moved. Neither Alan nor Merinder made any movement.

Overcoming the shock, his family ran to him. "Alan!" Scott called, kneeling next to him.

"I'm okay," the teen said, pain evident in his voice. "The bullet just graced my arm," he reassured them as Scott tried to pick up his left arm where the blood was coming from. "Don't," he warned. Alan held his arm protectively.

"Where's Merinder?" he quickly asked as he tried to stand. His eyes widened as he saw Merinder trying to reach his gun again. The man just wouldn't quit. "Look out!" he warned to his family.

Merinder smiled. He had them right where he wanted them. Revenge was so sweet sometimes. As he aimed his gun toward the group he felt a sudden pain in his back.

A loud bang resounded throughout the room as Gordon's gun went off. Stunned, Merinder turned toward his assailant. "We told you not to mess with our family," were the last words he heard before he collapsed to the floor.

Taking his gun, Virgil knelt down next to Merinder and felt for a pulse. He looked up to them. "He's dead."

Relief filled the room. It was finally over. The single person that had threatened to destroy their lives was no longer a threat to them anymore.

"What happened to you?" John asked Gordon as he applied pressure to his wound.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he weakly replied. He felt really lightheaded.

"We need to get you to the hospital," John said. "Looks like you've lost a lot of blood."

"Lady Penelope is outside with the authorities. They know about everything," Jeff said as he helped John put pressure on Gordon's wound.

"Alan?" Tintin asked worried, as he swayed. The teen's face was ghostly pale.

Alan's head and body ached. His world began to spin as pain engulfed his body. His injuries were finally catching up to him. All adrenaline and energy spent, he felt himself fighting consciousness.

"Alan, you need to sit down," Virgil immediately said.

Alan looked up at Scott and Virgil as they held onto him. Before he could tell them what was wrong he saw nothing.

"Alan!" Scott exclaimed as the teen collapsed.

"Alan, wake up," Virgil called, tapping the teens face. He received no response. He quickly scanned Alan's body for any new injuries. He noticed how awkward his left shoulder lay. "We need to get both of them to the hospital," he said, looking up to their father.

"Jeff!" Lady Penelope called as she entered the building. She instantly noticed Merinder's still body.

"He's dead," Jeff told her. "We need to get Alan and Gordon to the hospital immediately."

"The authorities are outside waiting. I will inform them that there is no longer a threat," she said as she glanced at Alan and a now unconscious Gordon. "Go. I will catch up with you at the hospital."

"Dad, how are we going to get there? We can't take Thunderbird 1 or 2," John asked.

"Parker can take you, but only a few of you can go," Penny offered.

Sighing Jeff knew what had to be done, but he knew his son's wouldn't be happy with it. "Alright, this is the plan. Scott and Virgil, I want you to fly the birds back to base and bring the jet back to the hospital. John and Tintin, you will come with me."

"But-" Scott and Virgil instantly argued.

"I don't want to hear any arguments about this. You're brother's lives are at stake," Jeff warned. Kneeling down, he picked up Alan as John picked up Gordon.

The group quickly exited the building, allowing the police to enter. Rain fell on them as the storm had finally passed over them. Meeting Parker, Jeff looked at Scott and Virgil. "As soon as we get in the car I will call Dan. He was at the hospital working on a case. Once I know where they are taking Alan, I will contact you."

"F.A.B." both Scott and Virgil said and ran to their designated birds.

"Don't worry about Merinder. I will take care of everything. You worry about these two," Penny said.

"Thanks, Penny. I will just be happy when this nightmare is over."

"It is, Jeff," she whispered. "It is. Alan took care of things like he said he would. He's very brave," she smiled, and motioned for Parker to leave. The car raced to the local hospital.

Penny was right. This never ending nightmare was truly over. The Hood and his son couldn't hurt them anymore. Alan had sacrificed everything for them. He was so proud of him and he couldn't wait to tell him that.

"It's really over, Dad," John said with a smile as he held his hand on Gordon's wound. "Alan came through for us. Who knew one brave act from my youngest brother would end it all?"

"They both did," he said as he stared down at Alan's unconscious form. "They sacrificed everything." He was so proud of his two youngest sons. He was angry that they went it alone but he was glad that they were okay. Everything was going to be okay now. In time, Alan and Gordon would heal and life would finally return to normal. As normal as their lives would be. Relief filled his body knowing Alan would no longer be tortured by the Hood's son. He would finally have peace.

**TBC….**

**Well? I hope you liked it. This was the hardest chapter to write. I thought about how I wanted to write this one so many times but never really knew how to write it. Thanks again CC! This chapter wouldn't have read as well without another eye like yours to look at it! The next one is the last one folks. I can't believe I just wrote that. Mmm… maybe I'll make 2 more chapters lol. I don't want to end it, lol. Oh well, I guess that means I've gotta finish the next story I'm working on for you :D.**

**I hope you liked it and I really want feedback on this one. I worked hard on it and I hope you liked it.**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!! PLZ!!! (*I have cookies!)**


	18. A Feeling Of Peace

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the them. I'm a poor second year college student. Enough said.**

**Well this is the final chapter folks *tear :( I can't believe this chapter is finally here. I've worked long and hard on this story and I'm very thankful for all the support you've given me. Even the patience in updating. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this last chapter. One thing I would like to point out is that I'm not good at writing Brains and Fermat. For me the whole stuttering thing just doesn't seem natural when I write it. **

**A Feeling of Peace**

Two weeks had passed since Merinder's death. Life and peace began to return to those who resided on Tracy Island. After a few days in the hospital both Gordon and Alan were cleared to return home.

Gordon found himself quite lucky. The bullet hadn't damaged any muscles as it entered his thigh. With rest and crutch duty for a week and half he would heal in time.

Alan on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. His left collar bone had broken cleanly, rendering his left limb immobile. The worst was his physical exhaustion. Dehydration and fatigue were the worst of his injuries. The best medicine the boy needed was rest. His back had luckily come out unscathed. Only minor aches racked his body from being thrown around like a rag doll. His head injury was finally allowed to heal. He finally had peace of mind. No one could enter his mind and disturb his thoughts. For once he could sleep without being haunted or tormented by what he thought was dead man, but was actually a dead man's son. Within a week and half the teen would be returning to school if he was given a clean bill of health. To Alan, it was a welcomed thought. He was looking forward to a fresh start. He wanted to show his family and himself that he could truly change all around. He was going to succeed in school. After all, he didn't know how to fail. There was no reason to. If he could defeat a man that had tried to destroy his family than school was a peace of cake. For him, he was just thankful things turned out like they did. His fight with Merinder could've ended so much differently. Luck was definitely on their side.

Walking over to his dresser, Alan pulled out a shirt. His last peace of clothing. He had to make his way down to the infirmary before he could even put it on. That was the worst part about having a limb completely immobilized. You were completely restricted from the simplest things. Sighing, he opened his door and walked into the hallway.

"Hey, Alan," John said as he met him walking out of the infirmary. "How's the limb?"

"As good as it can be I guess. You never truly realize how much you do with two limbs until you can't use one," he replied.

John laughed. "That is very true. Hopefully you won't be restricted for too long. I'm sure Brains will find a way to help the healing process speed up."

"I hope so. Did Virgil take Dr. Jamison home yet?" With Brains' return to the Island, Dan was finally told to return to his family.

"They left a few hours ago. Virgil wasn't too happy about the time but it is all part of the plan. Operation birthday surprise is a go," the blonde smirked.

"He's gonna kill us for this you know," Alan said.

"Eh, he'll get over it. I better let you get in there so you can get your shirt on. Wouldn't want you to catch cold," John smiled.

"It's almost 90 degrees outside, John."

"Not in an air conditioned home," the elder replied and walked away with a chuckle.

Alan just shook his head. He was glad John was still at home. He really missed him sometimes. Walking into the infirmary he spotted Brains. The scientist was looking at some x-rays. "Good morning, Brains," he greeted.

Turning around, he smiled. "Good morning, Alan. How are you feeling?"

"For once I actually feel energized. I haven't felt like this in a long time. What are those from?" he asked, pointing to the x-rays.

"These are ol--past ones of yours. Your body has be-en through a lot."

"Tell me about it," Alan chuckled. "I'm glad Dad told you guys to stay away through everything that happened though. After what happened with the Hood during spring break I'm sure you understand some of what happened. Merinder was worse than his father and I'm glad that you and Fermat weren't harmed by him."

Brains smiled. He had been told that Alan had changed but he was seeing it for himself. His seizures had changed him, but in front of him was a different person. A more mature and wise Alan. It was obvious that Alan was going to take a lot out of this experience. "I'm glad to see that th--in--everything turned out in our f-f-a- hand. How is your collar bone?" he asked as he helped Alan undo his immobilizer.

"It's still hurts, but the pain is bearable. Nothing I can't handle. I'll just be glad when it's healed," Alan said, hissing slightly as they moved his arm a little.

"I'll see what I can do ab-o-ut that," Brains smiled. After examining the healing limb, he helped Alan put on his shirt.

"I'll be glad with I can do this by myself again. I feel like a child who needs help getting dressed," Alan sighed. Once the shirt was on they put the immobilizer back on.

Brains laughed. "In due time, Alan."

"Well I better get moving. I'm sure there's still lots to do before Virgil gets back. Are you coming down?" Alan asked.

"I'll be th-e-re soon," the scientist said.

"Good. Is Fermat up?"

"Yes. He should be down there somewhere."

"Okay. See you in a while," Alan said and left the room.

Making the long walk down to the kitchen, Alan smiled as he saw his whole family hard at work. Everyone was decorating, from streamers to signs. Virgil was going to be pleasantly surprised. He couldn't help but laugh as he saw Gordon hang a streamer using one of his crutches. "That's one way to do it," Alan said to him as he walked up behind him.

"You use what you got," Gordon smiled with satisfaction.

"Tell me about it," Alan replied, as he looked around at all the decorations. "I guess I won't be much of help considering I can only use one arm," he said with a frown.

"Nonsense," Scott said as he gently wrapped an arm around him. "We're actually done decorating. Just gotta put the sign up and we're set. What you can do is go check on how much longer we have till the birthday boy's arrival."

Alan smiled. "I'll be right back."

"Nice save Scottie," John said.

"Thanks," he smiled modestly. "I couldn't let him feel bad like that. It wasn't long ago we were doing this for him."

"You're right," Jeff said as he handed his two eldest sons the sign they had made. He couldn't believe how old his children were getting. Today his middle child would be 22 years old. Life seemed to be passing by so quickly. The past summer had definitely added a few grey hairs to him. Before he knew it his youngest would be out of high school. Boy did he feel old.

"How surprised do you think Virgil will be?" Gordon asked.

"Very," John said.

"After everything that has happened I got the impression he assumed we weren't going to do anything," Scott said.

"He actually thought we'd forget about it?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah," John said.

"Well, boys. I think he's going to be pleasantly surprised about that assumption," Jeff smiled.

"That's for sure," Scott chuckled. "I just can't wait to see his face."

"If he reacts like Alan did than it will be priceless," John laughed.

"He's five minutes out!" Alan yelled as he entered the kitchen area.

_-TB-_

Virgil successfully landed the family jet. Shutting the jet's system down, he couldn't help but yawn. It had been quite an early morning for him. He was happy to take Dan home, regardless of how early it had meant. Finally things were returning to normal. All the turmoil they had faced was going away. Peace was finally settling back into their lives, most of all Alan's. His baby brother had gone through so much. He just hoped it wouldn't change him too much. A person can only take so much before it wrecks havoc on a person's mind.

Stepping out of the jet, Virgil stretched his arms and back. He was due for a nice nap after some food. His stomach was growling.

Walking into the hanger, he was surprised to see one of his brothers walking up to him. "Hey, I didn't think you'd still be up," he said with a smile.

Alan smiled. "I had to go see Brains this morning. Plus I had to come see the birthday boy."

Virgil smiled as Alan hugged him. "You didn't have to stay up for me. It's not a big deal," he said as he put an arm around Alan's back. The two walked out of the room.

"Virg, it's your birthday. Of course it's a big deal."

"Yeah, yeah. When you get as old as I am it doesn't really matter," Virgil said.

"You're not that old, Virg. Besides, Scottie will turn a lot older before you do, so I don't think you have anything to worry about," Alan smirked.

Virgil laughed. "Where is everyone anyways? Are they still in bed, or are they actually all alive?"

"No, everyone is up. Before I came up here everyone was in the kitchen."

"That's good," Virgil yawned as they neared the kitchen.

"Don't do that," Alan complained as he too yawned.

"Sorry sprout, but if you got up as early as I did you would be yawning too," Virgil said. Entering the walkway to the kitchen, Alan motioned for him to go first. Without a second thought he did as his baby brother wished.

As they began to walk down the walkway, Alan couldn't help but smile as his brother had no idea what was waiting for him. Reaching the end of the walkway, Virgil looked up and was very surprised.

"SURPRISE!!" everyone cheered. In front of him was everyone on the Island. Streamers decorated the area with a sign that said _Happy 22__nd__ Virgil!_. The only thing he could do was smile.

"Did you think we weren't going to do anything?" Alan smiled, patting Virgil on the back. Shock was still written across the middle Tracy's face.

"I guess I was wrong," Virgil said.

"Of course you were. We couldn't forget about our brother's birthday. What kind of family would we be?" Gordon smiled as he hugged Virgil. "Happy birthday, bro."

"Thanks," Virgil smiled. "Thanks to all of you," he said as he hugged everyone.

"You actually thought we'd forget didn't you?" Scott smirked, satisfied with their surprise.

"It wasn't that you all would forget. I just didn't expect anything after all that has happened. It wasn't a big deal to me," Virgil said.

"Oh please. You're the middle child. Everything matters, Virg," John said.

"You should've seen your face," Jeff said with a smile. "I think it might have been better than Alan's."

"Hey!" Alan whined.

"Come on, Alan. Your face was pretty priceless when we surprised you," Scott said.

Jeff hugged his middle child. "Thanks, Dad," Virgil told him. "It's your birthday, son. No matter what has happened it is still your day and it is a big deal. No matter what you say. Nothing could make me forget something as special as this."

Virgil just smiled. "At least it brought everyone back together."

"Yeah. It's nice to have my best friend back," Alan said as he swung his good arm around Fermat.

"It's nice to have things back to normal," Jeff said with a smile.

"Amen to that," John added.

"Alright! Whose ready for some cake and ice cream!" Gordon smiled.

"Not so fast!" Onaha said. "No cake or ice cream until all of you have had a good breakfast!"

Everyone smiled. "You heard the lady," Alan said, laughing.

"You don't have to tell me twice. After the long trip, I've worked up quite an appetite," Virgil said.

The group settled over the large table that had been set out. Chatter filled the room as everyone visited. Life was finally returning to normal. A normal they all gladly accepted.

Smiling, Jeff watched his sons and extended family enjoy themselves. This was what they had been fighting for. This was what Alan had risked his life to protect. Pausing, both Alan and Jeff met each other's eyes. Alan smiled at his Dad, a smile Jeff knew too well and one he had missed. He was happy to have his youngest son finally safe from harm. No one could harm his family, that was a proven fact. His children were safe and that was all that mattered.

"Everything okay Dad?" Scott asked, noticing how quiet he was.

"Everything is fine. In fact, it's perfect," he said with a smile.

Scott returned the smile. "I couldn't agree with you more."

Peace was finally returning to their lives. They may have faced their strongest battle yet, but they prevailed and proved that as a family nothing could stop them.

Together they were a secret rescue organization but most importantly they were family. God help the person that tried to break that bond.

**Fin**

**Oh man… I can't believe I just wrote that word. It is 3:08 in the morning. I can't believe it is finished.**

**Well… I hope you all liked how I ended it and most of all I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it for you. This story has been the biggest story I have written to date and let me tell you I put a lot of blood sweat and tears so to speak into this one. **

**Another thing I would like to add is that I dedicated this story to my Grandma and I find it quite fitting and ironic that as I am writing this it is July 9, 2009. Two years to the date that she passed away. How fitting. I love you Grandma and I miss you every day!**

**Alright, enough of the sappiness. I can guarantee I will not get this up today, the 9th.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this and I thank you all for the support you have given me with this story and all my stories!!! Lots of luv to you all!!!!!**

**Below is a summary of my next story I am working on. It will be out soon. I have a vacation coming up soon and after that school will start again. Oh the joys of college!! I'm also in the process of starting preparations for my wedding. I can't promise the story will be up within the end of the year but I will try. Just keep an eye open for my next story and stay in touch!!!**

**luv and peace to you all,**

**shadowfox8**

**Here is the summary for the next story I'm working on. It will take place a few years after Revenge.**

**Out of the Darkness and Into the Light**

_(Title is subject to change)_

**Summary****:**

**Summer starts with lots of activity for the Thunderbirds. Longs hours and time devoted to the family business put a strain on a Thunderbirds love life, making him question love itself. During one mission, they find a woman who carries a mystery to her. Will this mystery bring good luck to them or bad? Together they must battle someone they've never met before. The question is will they succeed and will it help a certain Thunderbird realize that love isn't out of reach.**


End file.
